


We'll keep each other safe

by Heartbrokenway



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Awkward Romance, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Eventual Smut, Guns, Hacking, I know it sounds weird but it works, Italian Mafia, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 52,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartbrokenway/pseuds/Heartbrokenway
Summary: Gerard and his brother Mikey are the best in the business and nothing can change that





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is different.
> 
> Updates should be every Tuesday.

From a young age Gerard Way had been taught by his father that if he wanted to get somewhere in life he had to fight for it. 

To stand up for himself and to never let anyone stop him. Gerard kept this to heart and lived by the words of his father everyday. 

Growing up they moved a lot so he didn't have too many friends. Sure he had people he would occasionally talk to but it never went farther than something to pass the time. He didn't have any close relationships besides his family. He believed that he didn't need anyone. He had his younger brother Mikey, his mom, and his dad.  
He got through high school just like everyone else did. He even did a few years of college. 

But he was different, not in the way like if he had had super powers or anything, but he was close. 

His father taught him and his brother how to fight after he found out that some kids had found the boys to be a bit strange in the way they don't talk much to the other kids. 

Gerard didn't know what to expect, maybe just how to punch and block. He didn't know how much he underestimated his Father.

Gerard and Mikey were taught at a young age things that only people with years of training did. Things that are only seen in movies. Not something a twelve and nine year old do whenever they have free time. He taught them how to defend themselves, how to keep themselves safe.

When asked about how he knew how to do these things he always responded the same.

"I'm just teaching you what my father taught me."

It only just started with the fighting. They were taught many other things as well. Like how to easily make it in and out of somewhere without being noticed to learning how to shoot almost any gun from miles away.

He wasn't a bad father he just wanted what was best for the boys. 

Mikey and Gerard went with everything. They had a choice in whether or not they wanted to keep learning and they always said yes. At first things were hard, there was a lot of crying and many times where they stopped training for a while, but eventually they convinced their father they were ready again. They were persistent. They wanted to learn.

Being the oldest Gerard had gotten things a bit harder than Mikey, but he never thought of his brother as weak. They both were good at what they did. Gerard was better at the physical where Mikey was better at the mental. 

Mikey could convince anyone of anything, he would talk himself to an A from his teacher even when he never did the work. All it took was a five minute conversation and Mikey got what he wanted. He was also better with computers and when it came to things like hacking he was the best.

Gerard on the other hand was more physical. He would never seem to be the type but he was. He was always the better fighter, he knew what to do and when to do it. He could fight a mob of guys and not break a sweat. He knew what he was doing and he did it well. When it came to the time where their father had introduced guns to them Gerard was a natural. By the time he was 16 he was able to shoot a target from miles away. 

They were both good at these things, but they did have weaknesses. Mikey's vision stopped him from fighting and shooting as well as Gerard, he'll still kick some ass, but he's not Gerard. Same with Gerard, he can lie and get what he wants, he just doesn't like to do it, but if he has to he does. He's also never completely understood computers as well as Mikey. He was always fascinated by how easy his brother could do it, it just wasn't his thing.

Their life wasn't dedicated to training, it was just a big part of it. 

Their father taught them everything they know.  
Now they use it to their advantage.

Mikey had heard of this business, he knew it was bad but the money was so good. It started off with just some small hacking jobs but it grew to be so much more. 

"Mikey I don't think this is a good idea." Gerard said worryingly  
"Its everything dad taught us!" Mikey said, bringing out the many notes he had on this "business","We were basically made for this shit!"  
"Mikey this isn't some hacking job, this is serious. We could get into serious trouble." Gerard said hesitantly.  
"No we won't, we know how to do this." 

It was true they knew how to do this, it wouldn't be hard. It would be dangerous, but not hard.

"Mikey I just-"  
"What are you doing with your life right now?" Mikey questioned.  
"I really don't want to deal with your stupid mind games right now."  
"No I'm serious, think about it. What are you doing? You spent so much time at school for what? You can't find a job, you're single and any free time you do have you spend it reading comics or watching shitty horror movies."  
Gerard was lying on the bed not even bothering to look at his brother.  
"And your point is?"  
Mikey groaned "Do you want to be like everyone else, you have so much potential and your wasting it by wanting this mundane life with a nine to five job and a girlfriend or boyfriend that you don't even like that much, but you still stay together for years because you don't think that you could do any better." Mikey said as he went to go sit on the bed where his brother was. "You could do so much more with your life, we could do so much more. We don't have to follow these fucking social standards, we know things Gerard. We're not like everyone else."

He had a point.

"Plus it pays a shitload." Mikey added with a smile.

"Its dangerous." Gerard said trying to convince Mikey how stupid the idea was.  
"We're dangerous." Mikey said with a smile.

Gerard rolled off the bed making his way to to kitchen to make some coffee. Mikey follows him with notes in hand.

"I would do it by myself but I'm not as good as you are at all the shit you do."  
"Dad taught us that so we could protect ourselves." Gerard said as he began to drink his coffee.  
"Who the hell teaches their kids how to fight the way we do, or how to fucking shoot the way you do."  
"His dad taught him that you know that-"  
"Yeah that explains everything," Mikey said sarcastically.  
"Plus to be honest, hurting people isn't my main priority." Gerard thought that might change Mikey's mind but of course it didn't.  
"It not about that, do you know how much people are willing to pay for this shit? Do you know why we moved so much?"

Gerard froze. He knew, he wasn't stupid he knew. He just didn't want to think about it, didn't want to accept it. 

"Not a good reason." Gerard said sternly.  
"Goddamnit, why are you so hard to reason with?"  
"Cause I know you, plus I don't really want to go to jail."  
"We won't I know guys."  
Gerard scoffed "Yeah like they're trustworthy."

Gerard went up to go back to his room and hoped Mikey wouldn't bother him with this assassin shit again.

"The job pays $500,000."

Gerard almost dropped his mug. Gerard needed the money to pay back student loans, and he knew Mikey owed some people some money. They could get out of this shitty apartment.

"That's not even for a kill, just a warning," Mikey continued, "he's an asshole I could show you why people want him dead if you're interested.

"One time, this won't ever happen again." Gerard said not believing he's agreeing to this.

Mikey just smiled and lead him to his files.

From that point on everything changed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some history information on how Mikey and Gerard came to be the best in the business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know anything about prices in that business so I pretty much put whatever sounded about right. So yeah enjoy!

The first mission was nothing like they had expected. Yes Gerard was nervous, scared even. Mikey was cool and collected as always. He showed Gerard the records showing that this guy was just an asshole stealing money from the company he was running. They didn't have to kill him, just warn him.

"There's nothing to worry about."

He repeated over the course of the few days it took them to prepare. Within those days they had planned what was going to happen and how.  
When they found their way to the mans house Gerard was having second thoughts.

"I'm not so sure about this Mikey." Gerard said nervously.  
"You'll be fine, you don't even have to kill him, we've been over this. Plus if we don't do it someone else will just do it. We could do this." Mikey encouraged.  
Mikey wasn't a bad guy, he really wasn't. He just knew what he and his brother we're good at, and that so happened to be worth a lot of money.  
"Take this". Mikey said handing Gerard an earpiece. "I'll tell you if I see anything or you need to call me in, got it?"  
"Yeah, yeah I got it." Gerard starting to feel the pressure even more. Mikey noticed this.  
"I'm right here, we'll be okay." He said trying to comfort his brother.

Gerard stared back at him and nodded, putting his mask on and started to make his way towards the man's home.  
Mikey was nervous as hell too. He was just better at hiding it.

Every minute that passed Mikey was worried that it was a mistake, he should've never brought Gerard into this. He looked around starting to feel the paranoia start to rise. What if it was a trap? What if they weren't even ready for? What if Gerard is in there completely fucked? What if he's dead? Mikey was giving up his "calm and collected" act at this point and was about the tell Gerard to just get out until he heard a knock on the window.

"Shit!" Mikey exclaimed.  
"Can you unlock the door?" 

It was Gerard.  
Mikey quickly unlocked the door and let Gerard in. The worry if his brother being dead diminished and he saw him acting as if nothing just happened.

"So h-how did it go?" Mikey asked trying to hide the fact that he was freaking out a couple of minutes ago.  
"It was fine." Gerard said, looking through the CDs in the car.  
Their attitudes toward the whole thing had switched, with Gerard being the only calm one now.  
"That's it?"  
"Yeah."  
"So just fine?"  
"Yep, it wasn't that hard I don't know why I was freaking out." Gerard said putting on some Radiohead CD.  
"Okay then, that's good." Mikey said not sure what to say.

They sat in silence, neither of them sure what to say.

"Is he still alive or?" Mikey asked, he knew things would be weird after the mission but he wanted to know.  
"What? Yeah of course, he didn't really fight or anything,he was mostly just scared, I think he thought I was gonna kill him but that's it."  
"So what did you do?" Mikey wasn't going to hold back on questions at this point.  
"I just broke some stuff."  
"That scared him?"  
"Well I mean it was his fingers so."  
"Oh, okay." 

This was extremely awkward situation for the both of them. 

"Are you freaked out about it? Cause you had the idea-"  
"Yeah I know it was my idea, I just- I don't know its weird I guess."  
Mikey's phone beeped from a notification. When he checked it he had to stop the car.  
$500,000 has been transfered to the their joint account labled "W.B."  
Mikey looked up to Gerard with the biggest smile in his face.  
"Holy shit." Gerard said.

It was only supposed to be one time. They weren't materialistic, they didn't need more money. $500,000 was more than enough.

They got a decent place, Mikey paid off debts, Gerard paid off loans, they both splurged a bit.  
They never heard any new of the man from the mission. Which was a relief. But of course more offers came in.

They both agreed to ignore them, and for a few months they did, but the prices went up and these people were scumbags. Eventually Mikey and Gerard caved in.  
They stayed under the name W.B. for Way Brothers, but for anyone else it seemed like it was only one guy. They kept their identities hidden. As if they were superheroes, but of course they weren't. 

They weren't bad people. They just needed the money.

They had many missions, but when it came to their first kill they both had broke down. The guy was a piece of shit, absolutely horrible. That's why they thought it would be easy but it wasn't.

They we're more serious after that. Everything was business. They used the money to gather more equipment and to travel to these places they would have never seen before. It would've been enjoyable if it wasn't for work. No one knew of them. They fit in with everyone else. Neither of them look like the type of people that would hurt somebody.

No one would ever suspect a thing. 

Over the years they became the best in the business. Being notorious in the community while still keeping their identities safe. They weren't constantly working they took breaks. They had too, their father taught them how to do these things but he didn't teach them to be heartless.  
If anything they cared too much.

They only accepted jobs if the person hurt people. Those are the ones that deserved to be taken out that way. Mikey had helped Gerard with some of the jobs whether its just fighting or actually finishing the job.

Neither of them were innocent, but it was okay.

They moved a lot like when they were kids. They didn't really have any personal relationships so it was easy. Mikey had had a few girlfriends but nothing ever lasted more than a couple of weeks. Gerard never really saw anything in anyone. At this point after all of the things he had done he didn't really see anything special in anyone anymore. He even felt the same way towards himself. He lost the light in his eyes, not that there was much to begin with. 

They've been staying in New York for the past couple of months now. They haven't seen a job worth doing in a while and even though the money is fine, they're still looking.  
Mikey had been in his office looking through offers and saw an interesting one.

"Gerard come in here and look at this!" Mikey called.  
"What is it?" Gerard said as he entered the room and looked upon the screen.  
"How do you feel about the mafia?"

**Frank Iero II  
** Age: 53  
Italian business man associated with organized crime, leader of multiple gangs in the state of new Jersey  
Offer: $1.5 million 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the next chapter they'll be moving into town, it will be much lighter.  
> Feedback is appreciated!  
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving in and awkward meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is supposed to be cute.

Once it had been confirmed Mikey found out all of the information needed to complete for this Frank guy, his history, his accomplices, anything that will help them get the job done.

They left for the small town of Belleville, finding a place to rent out fairly quickly. When arriving the brothers saw the streets practically empty, even the houses looked sad, it could've been a ghost town. 

It turns out the apartment Mikey booked was pretty shitty, but tolerable. The walls looked like just one big stain and the smell of cigarettes filled the room. It didn't bother them though.

"This place is a shithole." Gerard said.  
"Best thing were gonna get, plus it was furnished." Mikey said starting to look through the rooms.

"I'll take the room with the window, wouldn't want you burning from the sunlight." He teased.  
"Wow, never heard that one before." Gerard deadpanned while bringing his bag to another room.

The room was dark and looked as if the sun had never hit it. The bed was uncomfortable and had a hole torn on the side leaving the springs visible.

"How long are we going to be here?" Gerard called out.  
"At most 3 months." Mikey called back." I still have to keep researching shit."

Gerard sighed and threw his himself on the bed. He had to have been there for a good twenty minutes before Mikey came in.

"I called some guys I know to bring a couple things from the storage tomorrow." He said standing at the doorway.  
"Good thing I did too cause it doesn't seem like there's a lot of stuff to do here."

"You know for having a mafia problem I really expected this town to be more interesting," Gerard said.

"Dick Tracey lied to us."  
"Fucking Dick Tracey." Gerard laughed.

"Its gonna get interesting pretty soon, I can promise that."  
The smile on Gerard's face fell a bit.

"So, whats up with this guy?" Gerard asked, he knew what to expect, but its good to have details.

"Well he's basically a mob boss and that he has a a bunch of people that follow his every order, it's gonna take a while to find everyone associated with him, but I'll get it." Mikey said before heading back to his room.

A while in Mikey terms could either range from a couple of hours to a couple of days.

The rest of that day consisted of Mikey doing some research and Gerard sleeping. He had some time before he would start practicing again and it wasn't like there was anything else to do.

The next day the things from storage had arrived, the boxes contained things that were precious to the brothers: their comics. 

The brothers had always loved comics, their father stated getting them for the two whenever he felt that they had exceeded his expectations, which was ended up being pretty often. It was a way to keep them more motivated and it worked. Now they had hundreds of copies packed in many boxes. Its one of the only consistent things in their lives. They also found the stories of these people with super powers saving the day, they felt as if that was what they were going to do with their lives. They weren't too off, just not right on the dot.

They spent a couple of hours reading a few on the many they had. They had other things to do but that could wait.

Eventually Mikey had to go back and get to work, leaving Gerard bored again. 

He realized that he hadn't even had coffee yet and immediately went to search the boxes in hope for a coffee machine.

Gerard went through five boxes with no luck. After an hour of contemplating on whether or not she should even leave the house he decided his need for coffee was stronger than his dislike for the outside.

Gerard groaned.  
"I'm going out!" He yelled.  
"Out where?" Mikey yelled back with confusion.  
"We don't have coffee."  
"Bring me back one, thanks!" Mikey called before throwing his keys and shutting his door.

It was still empty outside, it seemed no one ever went outside here. The sky was gloomy and the streets were empty even though it was the afternoon.

The drive to find a coffee place was fairly quick, but during that time Gerard was just thinking if all of the nothing he'll be doing for a while, smiling at the thought of it. The place was called "Belleville's Best." And had a sign with a cup of coffee next to the name. Passing by he wasn't even sure it was open, but then he saw the neon "welcome" flickering. As cheesy as it was Gerard decided to go in.

When he walked in he was surprised to see how nice the place actually was. It had a a nice at home feel to it and it smelled great. By seeing the array of different breads and desserts Gerard had concluded that it was a bakery, and a nice one at that.

The only thing is that he hadn't seen anyone around. He knew the town was basically empty, but he was really starting to think that everyone was a ghost at this point.

He rang the small bell at the counter to see a man with wide eyes peak his head out only seconds later. Once he caught a full glimpse of Gerard he came out with a big smile.

"Hello! Welcome to Belleville's Best, what can I get for you?"  
Gerard was stunned, this guy was fucking attractive.

He was short and had short hair with a small fringe that fell perfectly above his eyes.  
His eyes, god his eyes. They were hazel and had this pureness to them that Gerard couldn't explain. Gerard's mouth was dry and he quickly became aware that he had just been staring at this guy instead of saying his order.

"Shit, sorry." Gerard said snapping out if it.  
"Its cool, it's not exactly like we're busy or anything."The guy said with a smile.

He had the nicest smile. Gerard had actually felt butterflies in his stomach. 

"Haha yeah, sorry, um just two coffee's please?"  
"Oh um I actually have to make a new batch, the one from earlier is all cold now, is that okay it won't take that long, I promise." He said.  
"Y-Yeah that's fine." Gerard said, realizing he'll be longer then he expected.

"Alright two coffee's coming right up for...?"  
Gerard didn't understand the need for the name considering that he is the only one there but he just assumed that it was mandatory for the guy to ask.  
"Oh yeah, it's Gerard."  
"Gerard." The guy repeated.  
"I'm Frank." the guy said with a smile, pointing to his name tag.

Common name, Gerard thought.

He just smiled back.

After Frank had finished preparing the coffee and he was just waiting for it to come out he decided to strike up conversation. 

"So I've never seen you before, you just move into town?" Frank asked.

Gerard didn't expect conversation.

"Uh yeah, my brother and I moved in recently." Gerard said, he probably shouldn't be saying any information about him and his brother but he really wanted to talk to Frank.

"Oh cool, can I ask you a question though?"

Oh of course he's a bad guy. Gerard was hoping for the best but expected the worst.

"Sure." He said getting prepared in case he was going to have to fight him, he didn't want to, but he would if he had to.

"Why would you move here?" Frank said, "I mean it's kinda boring, if you haven't already been able to tell."  
Gerard quickly calmed down, he was glad it wasn't anything bad.

"It's quiet, seems nice." He responded.

"Yeah, I guess I could understand that." Frank said turning off the coffee machine and starting to pour the coffee into their cups.

"Well here's two coffees for Gerard." Frank said with a smile. "Would you like any breads or desserts? They're fresh." 

Gerard didn't want to say no. So he took some banana bread.

"Well it was nice meeting you Gerard." Frank said with a smile, handing him his items.

"You too." Gerard said shyly smiling at Frank, grabbing his things and heading for the door.

"I'll see you around." Frank called out. 

Gerard waved back at him with another smile and went out the door and back to his car.

During the whole ride back home Gerard was thinking about Frank with a smile in his face.

Maybe this town isn't as boring as he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I thought it was cute.  
> Feedback is appreciated!  
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard's happy and Mikey's suspicious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's mostly just dialogue, but still enjoy!

Mikey was waiting for Gerard to get back with the coffee's. He was tired of looking up everything and really needed the caffeine.

When Gerard opened the door he had a smile on his face.

That of course made Mikey automatically suspicious.  
It wasn't a bad suspicion, it was just odd. No coffee is that good.

"What's up with you?" Mikey asked as Gerard handed him his coffee.

"Nothing" Gerard said going to the kitchen and taking out a small piece of some kind of bread and happily eating it with his coffee.  
"Some good coffee, huh?" 

"I mean I guess." Mikey said slowly.

Now this was really weird.

He was looking at Gerard with obvious confusion on his face, barely even touching his coffee, mainly just focusing on Gerard.

"Are you okay?" Mikey asked, genuinely concerned

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"  
"You're acting weird."  
"How so?" Gerard said taking another drink of his coffee.

"You're like smiling and shit."  
"I do smile you know."   
"Yeah, but its weird, are you sick or something?" Mikey said getting right into his brothers face.

"Why would I be smiling if I'm sick?" Gerard said losing the smile.  
"I don't know, its just weird."  
"Nope not sick, just happy."

Now Mikey knows he's probably overanalyzing this, but he also knew that Gerard doesn't really get like this. Given that this town has absolutely no good qualities, he is completely baffled on why Gerard came back with a smile.

"What happened when you were there?"  
"Nothing, I just found this little coffee place." Gerard said dismissively.  
"Doesn't explain the smile." Mikey said back.  
"You're not gonna give this up?"  
"Not a chance."

"Fine," Gerard sighed. "There's a cute guy that works there."

"How cute?"  
"Pretty damn cute."  
"What's his name?"  
"I don't remember." Gerard lied.  
"You're lying."  
"No I'm not."  
"Yes you are."  
"Okay, his name is Frank."

Mikey's eyebrows shot up, before he could say anything Gerard already knew everything he was gonna say.

"Its obviously not our guy, plus no one who works in the mob would work in a fucking coffee shop." Gerard said.

"How do you know that?" Mikey questioned.  
"Common sense." 

Gerard got up to throw away his empty coffee cup and headed toward his room with Mikey trailing right behind him.

"I'm just saying you never know who you could trust."  
"Well he seemed like a pretty nice guy, and out coffees weren't poisoned or anything." Gerard said as Mikey took a sip.

"Fine, whatever."  
"Whatever." Gerard said picking up some random comic he left on his bed.

"So....what is he like?" Mikey asked going out of his protective mode.  
"He's nice." Gerard said not looking up at Mikey.  
"Hmm, nice and cute, seems like a pretty good guy."  
"Well it's not like I really talked to him or anything." Gerard said, side eyeing Mikey.

"I'm not saying anything bad."  
"It doesn't matter, I'm probably not gonna see him again." Gerard said going back to his comic.  
"What, why not?"  
"There's no reason to? Gerard said. To be honest he wasn't really sure himself.

"To hell with that, we're gonna need coffee and if it's so easily available then why wouldn't you go back?" Mikey said, he trust anyone but Gerard has never shown any sort of interest in any one before so he's not going to stop it.

"The coffee cost money." Gerard said, he's not even sure why he's arguing.  
"We have plenty."  
"We could buy a coffee machine."  
"Too much work, we're already busy."  
"We-fuck I don't know."  
"So you could see him again, no problem." Mikey said with a smug smile.

"What if I don't want to?" Gerard said back.  
"Why wouldn't you want to?" Mikey asked, Gerard never makes sense to him half of the time.

Gerard didn't really want to say why out loud, cause even he knew it sounded stupid.

"C'mon you could tell me." His brother urged.

"I get stomachaches" Gerard mumbled.  
"I asked if you we're sick and you said-"  
"Not like that, he makes me nervous and I act stupid." Gerard said, "I don't like it."

To say the least Mikey was surprised by Gerard's answer. Not only that, it was probably the cutest thing he had ever heard in his entire life.

"Well, shit."   
"Yeah."

"You should talk to him some more." Mikey concluded. "So you don't get so nervous anymore."

The idea horrified Gerard. He's seen some shit, but when Mikey said that his stomach dropped.  
"What." Gerard said with wide eyes.

"We're gone be here a while. Might as well talk to him." Mikey said like it was easy.

The idea of Gerard talking to Frank again and making of an idiot of himself in front of him played in his brain. This wasn't going to be easy.

"You'll be fine, don't worry." Mikey said while watching his brother overthink.

Honestly Mikey didn't know if he was going to be fine. Gerard liking someone is a new concept to the both of them. Its a little late but its still happening. He's always seemed fine by himself, he never complained about being lonely or anything. But here he is now, freaking out about talking to a cute guy that works at a coffee shop. It was so cliché, yet didn't make Mikey cringe because of how cheesy it really was.

"What does he look like?"  
Mikey said in a attempt of somehow calming down Gerard.

"W-Well, he's short." Gerard started. "He has short hair, he has these bangs that fall on his face almost perfectly, his eyes are really nice." Gerard said starting to think about Frank again. "His eyes are really fucking pretty. He has some tattoos too, I didn't really see cause I didn't want to seem creepy, but I know I for sure saw a scorpion on his neck." Gerard said with a small smile.

Mikey made note to look up the tattoo later.

"Sounds cute."   
"He is." Gerard said quietly.

They sat together in awkwardly, Gerard thinking if Frank and Mikey wondering how the fuck this is going to end up.

"So, I gotta get back to work." Mikey said after a few minutes.  
"I'm getting closer, I've found almost all of his little group. Just gotta figure out where he his after that."  
"Oh yeah, you probably should get to that." Gerard said awkwardly.

"Yeah, um, you know you could ask me anything, about like relationships or anything." Mikey said reassuringly but in an uncomfortable way. It wasn't one of the things we really wanted to do, but its Gerard.

"Yeah, thanks Mikes." Gerard said genuinely but still wanting him to drop the conversation.

"Uh yeah, so we'll start practicing all the shit again soon, I'll tell you when."  
"Yeah that's fine."

Mikey nodded and looked at his brother one last time before leaving the room.

Gerard was left to himself thinking about what he would even say to Frank the next time he saw him. Every scenario came of to be bad and he had to stop himself from thinking too much. He was acting like a school girl with a crush and he hated it. He was supposed to be badass, or at least somewhat cool. Instead he's think of a boy with pretty eyes and feeling the butterflies in his stomach again.

"I'm so fucked."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He is fucked. Anyways...feedback is appreciated, like its honestly so helpful.  
> Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute accidents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost didn't have this done today, so this is a miracle. Anyways enjoy!

Mikey had woken up Gerard at 5 in the morning to start training. Mikey had decided now was a good time since he had slowly been gathering information about the target. From what he knew about these guys the basics weren't going to cut it. 

They started setting everything up in their backyard knowing that no one would question them there. When they finally had everything set up Mikey turned to see his brother with a bored expression, obviously not wanting to be there.

"Let's get started." Mikey said, "First off sparing, no hits to face or groin."   
"No promises." Gerard said getting in his stance.

Mikey rolled his eyes, "Fucker." He said as he quickly swung at Gerard who didn't block fast enough and was socked in the face. 

"You said no face asshole." Gerard said as grabbed his cheek scowling at Mikey.

"No promises." Mikey said before Gerard came back at him with two jabs to the chest and a kick to the stomach sending him towards the wall behind him. From there Gerard quickly grabbed Mikey and put him in a chokehold.

Right when he thought Mikey would tap out, Mikey came back with a jab to the stomach with his elbow and a punch to the groin, ignoring his own rules.

While it did hurt, Gerard didn't stop, he quickly grabbed Mikey's wrist and flipped him over and pressing his knee into his ribs.

"Fuck off." Mikey said tapping out.  
"You're getting a little rusty" Gerard joked.  
"Oh yeah? Tell that to the bruise under your eye, its forming pretty nicely there." Mikey said.  
"You're the one that said no face, I wasn't exactly expecting it." Gerard said grabbing a bottle of water.  
"You have to expect everything, especially with these guys, you don't know what they'll do."  
"Isn't that what you're here for?  
"Yeah, but they're a bit harder to find than you think, there's a bunch of those fuckers."  
"We have time." Gerard said, ending the conversation. 

Mikey looked at the time and saw that it was 6 am and he noticed something, they haven't had their daily coffee yet.

He looked over at Gerard who was looking at the bruise under his eye, which was slowly turning purple. He debated actually asking Gerard to go get the coffee, but he's a piece of shit so he did it anyways.

"Hey Gerard."  
"Yeah." Gerard called out.

"Can you do me a favor?"   
"No."   
"Please?"   
"What is it?"

Mikey waited a few seconds for dramatic affect.

"Can you get some coffees?"

Gerard could even hear the fucking smirk.

"Oh and don't forget to get some bread too, you could never have too much bread." 

Gerard came out of the bathroom with annoyance displayed on his face.

"No."

"I would do it but I'm busy." Mikey said walking over to his room. "You know, mafia, hitmen, shit like that, so I would really appreciate it, thank you! Money is on the table, don't forget to lock the door in you're way out!" Mikey said as he slammed in door.

"You're an asshole, you know that?" Gerard called out.  
"Yeah yeah, go get those buns."  
Mikey called out before opening his door a bit.   
"Get it, cause the guy makes bread."  
"Yes I fucking get it, I'm leaving." Gerard grabbing the money and ignoring Mikey's horrible jokes and laughter on his way out.

()()()

When he arrived to the coffee shop he once again saw no one else in sight and begins to question on how the place is even still open. He made his way to the entrance and the second the bell went off from the door opening he heard a loud greeting coming from the back. 

"Welcome to Belleville's Best I'll be right with you!"

Gerard just stood there awkwardly not really knowing what to do.

Then he saw him.

He was covered in flour and and and a smile on his face.

"Oh hey!" 

He always looked so happy.  
Gerard gave smile back.

"Hi." He said, giving a quick little wave.

"So, what can I get for you Gerard?"  
"Just two coffees." He glanced over at the breads. "And some of the lemon squares?"   
"Yeah coming right up, your total is $5.27." 

Gerard grabbed out six and handed them over, focusing on not dropping anything. 

"And 27¢ is your change, here's your receipt." Frank said handing Gerard back the change, just noticing the little bits of flour he still had on his hands go everywhere on Gerard's arm and on parts of his shirt.

"Oh shit,-wait fuck- oh goddamnjt I'm so sorry, let me get you something to wash yourself or something-gosh I'm so sorry." Frank rambled on his apology as he searched for anything to clean up with.

"It's okay." Gerard said somewhat strained, throat feeling heavy. He seemed to get like this around Frank a lot and he barely talked to him.

Now here he is turning down something to clean himself off with because he thinks it might be an inconvenience to this guy. 

"No I insist really it was my fault I should've paid more attention." Fran said coming back with paper towels. "I'm not sure how much this will actually work, but its something."

Frank grabbed Gerard's hand and starting patting some of the flour off.

Now it was kind of weird that Frank just grabbed his hand to do instead of just handing it to Gerard, but he wasn't going to say Anything.   
After couple of seconds Frank had seemed to realize this as well and quickly backed off handing the towel to Gerard and clearing his throat, all while red starting coming up upon his cheeks.

"Sorry about that, that has never happened before I promise." Frank said as he looked around and tried to think of what to say. "The coffee's on the house, I'm so sorry for the inconvienece."  
Frank said, shame and embarrassment washing over his face.

Gerard hated that look and wanted to put a stop to it immediately.

"I-its okay, I mean its just flour, nothing too bad." Gerard said attempting to make the situation better.

Frank looked up at Gerard and smiled. "I'm still sorry, to be honest I expected more of a mad response but thanks for not freaking out on me." Frank said with a sigh of relief.

"Oh yeah no I understand you're busy, I wouldn't yell at you for that."

"Wow, someone decent in this town, where have you been all of my life?" Frank laughed.

Gerard started to feel himself blushing and was thinking of something to say when Frank realized something.

"Oh your coffee! God I'm so sorry I got distracted, they'll be done right now!" Frank said rushing over to the machines and quickly pouring the coffees and going over to grab the lemon squares, almost tripping over the mats on the floor from how fast he was going.

"Here you go, two coffees and lemon squares." Frank said handing Gerard his order.

Gerars kept replaying Frank's words in his head.

"Where have you been all of my life?"  
He thought the same thing.

Gerard snapped out of it, thanked Frank and took the bag.

"I'll see you again sometime?" Frank asked hopefully.

This caught Gerard by surprise and he quickly replied. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." He said with a smile.

Gerard almost smacked himself in the face, "see you tomorrow" who says that?

But it worked.

He looked over to see Frank smiling.

"See you tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make everything so cheesy.  
> Feedback is appreciated!   
> Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're actually getting somewhere with the story now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was gone forever, hopefully people still read this. I'm back now so that's a good thing.  
> Anyways enjoy!

By the time Gerard had arrived back to the house he expected Mikey to be standing right at the door bombarding him with questions. But Mikey is unpredictable.

When Gerard opened the door he was met with a knife lodged into the door frame less than an inch away from him.

"Damn it, I missed." Mikey said throwing himself back onto the couch.

Gerard looked back at him with disbelief, he knew Mikey would never actually hit him, to be honest if Gerard was more into it he could have probably grabbed the knife and swung it back. 

It's not like it's hard.

Instead he just sat on the couch next to his brother, who was flipping through some channels and eventually settled on some action movie.

"So how did it go?" Mikey asked, taking a sip of his coffee.  
"Fine." Gerard answered shortly.  
"What happened?" Mikey asked with an eyebrow arched.  
"Nothing really, he spilled coffee on me but-"

Too late. Mikey had already gotten up and grabbed the knife out of the door frame and opened the door.

"Fucking asshole could've just told you he wasn't interested." Mikey seethed, opening the door before Gerard had ran over in front of him stopping him from leaving.

"It was just an accident! Jesus fucking Christ Mikes don't kill him!" Gerard said trying to calm his brother down. "It was an accident! He even helped me clean up! Fucking hell!"

"Oh, you could've just said that then." Mikey said completely calmed down at this point.

"I was trying to but you-"  
"I found them." Mikey interrupted yet again.

This had completely changed the mood and Gerard had become more serious.

"How many?" Gerard asked.

"Around 15 in the immediate circle, I can assure you there's more but they're practically irrelevant. Just people that supply resources, they won't be a problem." Mikey said standing up leading his brother to his room, which was filled with files everywhere and a fucking wall full of photos of these people.

He's good at what he does.

"If we don't want to be suspected of anything we'll have to go slow and keep a low profile." Mikey said picking up a folder and handing it to Gerard.

The folder held everything about this fucking Frank guy, which Gerard really wished wasn't his name but whatever, his frequent hangouts, people associated with him.

"It says senior." Gerard pointed out.  
"Your point?" Mikey deapanned going through his computer.  
"Means he has a kid."  
"That doesn't concern us." Mikey said, "He probably has a bunch of kids, plus there's like 8 Frank's in this town. It doesn't matter, he's still an asshole." 

Mikey was right this guy was an asshole.  
For one he's the reason no one goes out around here in this fucking ghost town. Too many people have gone missing and too many bodies have been found. That's enough for anybody to never want to leave their house.  
There's nothing good here. Well one good thing but Gerard isn't trying to focus on that right now.

"So we're gonna do this slowly." Mikey started, "There's this carnival at the church tomorrow, they should be there. They aren't completely obvious to spot out, they look like normal people, nothing too different about them. Just keep an eye out. Don't ask too many questions, don't look suspicious. We're there cause were new to the town and like to get to know the place better." Mikey looked at Gerard up and down "I'll do the talking."

Gerard wasn't going to argue with him, he was the better one at that kind of stuff anyways.

"Memorize these faces" Mikey said pointing to the board. "Most importantly don't do anything to make yourself stand out."  
"That'll be easy." Gerard mumbled while going through the files once again.

The slower missions were always the hardest. Not shooting these bastards the second he sees them becomes harder to do but they need this to work out. This isn't like any mission they've had before. Usually it's pretty quick, find the guys place and take him out. No cops on their ass either cause they've been trying to do the same themselves. It's different now, there's more people to worry about and with the town being the way it is odds are they control the police as well. 

It won't be easy. It's never been easy. It never will be easy. 

But they have to keep going.

They've trained the whole day after that. Mostly just sparring. They rarely practice shooting because they dont need to. It comes natural to them, especially Gerard. If they didn't have to be so fucking careful they could be just had Gerard go in with a gun and he'd be out and done within five minutes.

That wasn't the case. The most important part of the mission as of right now is to be discreet. Nobody could know. Any hint it's them and they're done for. 

When the day of the carnival came they were ready.  
They had everything prepared, clothes, conversation, everything.

Gerard had finished getting ready before Mikey and was patiently waiting for his brother to come out so they can maybe go over the plan one more time be for leaving.

When Mikey had finally stepped out of his room he looked over at Gerard with a thoughtful look. Be for Gerard can ask what was the problem Mikey had already made the decision.

"We're cutting your hair." Mikey stated going to the bathroom to get the scissors

"Um why?" Gerard asked, he didn't really care that much it was just hair, but he didn't see a problem with his hair at the moment.

"Too long, guys around here don't really have long hair."  
"How would you know we've barely seen anyone here?" Gerard said back.  
"Research, now shut up and hold still." Mikey said, scissors in hand.

The haircut in total probably only took about 15 minutes, but since Gerard felt it was so unnecessary that 15 minutes was full of complaining and telling Mikey to not fuck it up.

"Done." Mikey said, "We're leave leave now you could thank me on the way there."

Gerard didn't really know what to expect, only he cuts his hair and even then it still looks shitty so letting Mikey do it was different.  
It wasn't bad. Not too short or anything and was even for the most part. It was the best haircut Gerard had had in a while actually.  
He wasn't going to tell Mikey that, but its true.

He could see his features a bit more than usual but Mikey had left a good amount left.

He didn't look too bad.

"Okay David Beckham I know I did a good job now get in the car." Mikey called out before heading out the door again.

Gerard looked at himself once more before heading out.  
When he finally gets in the car with Mikey he takes a deep breath.

"Let's hope we don't fuck this up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff is actually happening now!  
> Feedback is appreciated! Especially now cause I don't know if anybody's still reading this!  
> Thank you for reading !!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What? Just because it's for work doesn't mean we can't have just a little fun?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carnivals and cute boys 
> 
> Enjoy!

Driving through the streets of Belleville was probably one of the most depressing things to do. The grass was dead. The streets were dull and empty. The only thing that didn't seem too bad was the weather, which was convenient considering the carnival at the church as today.  
It wasn't going to be a huge carnival or anything but apparently everyone was going to be there. Well at least according to Mikey.

The objective was to see if they could learn anything about the possible connections made with the people within the town. Someone is bound to know something. If they see one of Iero' s guys then they stay calm, act normal. Which should be fairly easy.

I mean neither of them look very menacing. They wouldn't even hurt a fly.  
They were just two brothers new to the neighborhood.

When they arrived to the church they briefly prepared themselves in case of anything.  
Guns inside pockets, knives is boots. Small earpieces that can easily be covered by ther hair in case anything goes wrong.  
The basics.

"We walk in together, after a couple of minutes we split up, you check out the food area, odds are you'll find someone willing to talk, and I'll go check out the rides." Mikey said seriously.  
"What are you going to find at the rides?" Gerard asked.  
"Fun." Mikey said simply. "Plus the guys that run this things are always shady."  
Gerard just rolled his eyes.  
"What? Just because it's for work doesn't mean we can't have just a little fun?" Mikey said before getting out of the car.

What they're doing is extremely important business and should be taken seriously.  
With that said Gerard had already been planning on what kind of cotton candy he's going to get.

Walking up to the carnival was different than they expected. Given that the town seemed to be resides only by ghosts, the mafia, and a cute boy that works at a coffee shop, the amount of people here was crazy.

It was like the stepped into a reversed twilight zone episode.   
There were children running around and adults having conversation with each other about how they were doing and somehow finding it funny.  
The whole place seems to be covered in happiness and color.   
The complete opposite of what they've seen so far.

Mikey wasn't exactly the most expressive person but even the surprise on his face was visible.  
"Not what I expected." Mikey said quietly so only Gerard could hear.  
Gerard nodded. "Honestly I don't even know what I expected."

They both snapped out of their surprise and started to look around, Mikey had seen some of the men they were looking for, making sure to stay out of their way for the time being.

"Those guys on the right next to the hot dog stand." Mikey pointed out while looking around to not seen suspicious. "Try to ignore them, they shouldn't bother you, see if you could get close enough to hear anything. I'm going to check out the other places around here."   
Mikey said before waving with a fake smile and making us way towards the other side of the carnival.

Gerard wasn't the best at social situations but he had definitely gotten better. Most people just dismiss him as shy and leave him alone, usually making it easier go him to get his job done. But if he needed too he could talk his way out of anything. He wasn't as good as Mikey, but he was pretty close. While Mikey could talk his way into getting what he wants Gerard could just as easily get what he wants just by staying quiet and getting it as simply as just grabbing it and walking off.

He started making his way slowly to the small group of men. They didn't seem to be saying anything important since they all appeared to just be talking and laughing.   
Assuming he was in no rush Gerard went around looking at the game booths and the food trucks. It was a nice little carnival and he might have enjoyed it more if he was here for the carnival itself and not for the job.

As he had promised himself earlier, Gerard had stopped to get some cotton candy, he decided on getting the classic pink just cause he thought it looks nice.  
While walking around the carnival some more and enjoying the cotton candy.

 

He had faintly heard someone call his name. He dismissed it knowing it wouldn't be Mikey because he could easily just use the earpiece and just assumed it was someone else.  
He stopped to look at the animals at the small petting zoo and saw how the children got excited when an animal would eat the food out of their hand.

Just then he heard his name be called again, much more clearly this time.

"Gerard?"

Gerard knew the voice and his heart stopped faster than the cotton candy dissolved in his mouth.

He turned around to see Frank.

"Oh h-hey Frank." Gerard smiled but still cringing in the inside about the fact that he fucking stuttered. How does a guy make him stutter?!

"I thought I saw you, I called you a couple of times but you never turned around so I just assumed that it wasn't you, but then I thought I might as well make sure." Frank rambled.

"Yeah sorry about that, didn't know it was you" Gerard said awkwardly. It must looked like he didn't want to talk to Frank, but he really really did.

"You cut your hair." Frank pointed out.  
"Uh yeah it was sudden, I just wanted a change I guess." Gerard said a bit rushed.  
"It looks nice I like it." Frank said with a smile.  
Gerard felt himself lose his breath over those words.  
"Thanks." Gerard breathed out.  
There, once again, was an awkward silence. Neither seemed to be bothered by it though.

"You here by yourself?" Frank asked as he starts walking with Gerard. Gerard wasn't sure where they were walking to but just decided to go along with it.  
"I came with my brother, he's somewhere." Gerard said looking around to make sure that Mikey wasn't actually following them.

"Oh nice, I'd like to meet him if that's cool? You know, put a face to the coffee." Frank joked.

Gerard let out a small laugh, he was nervous. Mikey is pretty intense and can scare anyone off with just one look.

"Yeah you could meet him!" Gerard blurted out. 

Fuck. He didn't mean that. He actually wants Mikey to stay away from Frank. Why the fuck did he say that. Oh god this was going to be bad.

"Really?" Frank said sort of surprised. He did kind of mean it as a joke, you know to start conversation, and didn't expect Gerard to actually say yes.  
"Yeah that's fine, he's really cool." 

Fuck that was a lie too, Mikey wasn't cool. Fuck fuck fuck.

"Oh, that's great I-Uh yeah I guess I'll follow your lead?" Frank said.

"Yep, um this way!" Gerard said, fuck he awas nervous, so nervous in fact that he didn't even notice as he grabbed into Frank's wrist and almost dragged him across the carnival.

Even with Gerard visibly nervous and actually really anxious, Frank was smiling and even letting out little giggles when Gerard would almost bump into people almost as if hes desperate to find his brother. It was kind of cute. The way his eyes were wide and rambling something about his brother that Frank couldn't really make out since Gerard was talking so fast. It was actually really cute and even though Frank couldn't tell what he was saying he could listen to him all day.

Frank really liked Gerard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so Frank meets Mikey in the next chapter so that should be interesting.  
> Feedback is appreciated as always!  
> Thank you for reading !


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikeys sees how fucking awkward his brother is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you did think I would update at all this week. Which is totally understandable I suck and this is like a week and a day late.  
> Anyways this is in Mikeys pov.  
> So enjoy!

Mikey was up on the carousel, you know business as usual, when he had heard someone faintly calling out Gerard. Not wanting to make a scene at the moment he looked around to see who it was calling after Gerard seeing that the person had been calling for quite some time.  
Mikey had seen his brother pass by after a couple of seconds and saw a guy calling for him shortly after. He didn't seem threatening in any way so Mikey assumed that it must be the coffee shop guy, Frank. 

Instead of hopping of the the decorated plastic horse and going to actually help or at least see what is happening, he stays seated and enjoys the show.  
Apparently Gerard is even more oblivious than he thought. The guy literally running after him and calling his name and he's still going.  
To be honest Mikey feels kind of bad for the guy.

Eventually Mikey sees the guy finally catch up to his brother.  
Now Mikey had never actually seen Gerard talk to someone he likes, mostly cause he's never really liked anyone before but still.  
It's worse than he expected.  
It's very apparent Gerard was surprised and possibly even a little scared telling by the look on his eyes.  
He knew Gerard was kinda awkward but this was a new level.  
After a couple of minutes, he sees Gerard grab the guys hand and start dragging him towards his direction.

"Jesus Christ Gee." Mikey sighs.

Gerard bumps into many people on the way and every step he takes seems to be another disaster, yet Frank apparently didn't seem to be bothered by it. He was actually laughing, at first Mikey thought he was laughing at Gerard because he would do the same thing, but it's different, kind of weird actually. He looks like a kid in his favorite ride. Probably a bad analogy but it's the only way he could describe it.

When Gerard spots Mikey standing in front of the carousel watching the two make their way towards him and almost runs. He's really in no rush and probably already looks like an idiot in front of Frank but still decides to run anyway. He forgot to warn Frank as he started running but he seems to get the idea and runs as well.

"That was fun." Frank says a little out of breath  
Gerard just looks over and gives him a quick smile, god he's an idiot.

Realizing the reason why he dragged Frank across the carnival he looks up at Mikey with a quick warning glare.

"This is Mikey, my brother." Gerard says  
"Hi I'm Mikey, the brother, nice to meet you." Mikey greets while shaking Frank's hand.  
"I'm Frank, you too." Frank says with a smile.  
"You work at the coffee shop right? I've haven't been there yet but Gerard talks about it all of the time." Mikey said with a smile that looks normal but to Gerard, only looks smug as shit.

"Not all of the time." Gerard clarifies  
"Okay he's right, just most of the time." Mikey says.  
"Oh well its nice knowing to have a regular in the shop." Frank said once again with an award winning smile. 

This boy had to have had the best smile that Gerard had ever seen. Given that Frank is constantly smiling is almost like a gift to Gerard. 

Mikey could see Gerard had somehow dozed off into some daydream midconversation. He doesn't know how he did it, but it just shows how much of a mess his brother really is when it comes to this stuff.

"So....this carnivals pretty cool." Okay Mikey never said he was the best at talking either. Only when it comes to getting something he wants, and what he wants is for Gerard to snap back into reality.  
"Yeah they do this once a year, everyone loves it. I think its pretty nice." Frank says looking around  
"Really nice." Gerard says as he snaps out of it.  
Mikey wants to cringe, laugh, and cry at how Gerard is acting but holds it in.

He looks and them and they're both just staring at it each other. Its fucking weird.

Mikey had expected this to go differently. Well he knew Gerard would be awkward but not this guy too.

"Um so I'm gonna go." Mikey says making his way slowly away from the two. Neither of the two complain, leaving Mikey glad but still slightly offended that they didn't even notice he was gone.

They were there for a reason. Yeah, they both kind of ignored that but now that Mikey had to do it by himself he's kinda bummed. Not enough be actually be angry or anything possibly annoyed. He wasn't going to get that way though. Gerard never does this, he's the one telling Mikey to get his out out of the clouds mosy of the time. So it's okay if he sticks around with the one person he actually takes interest in. Realistically Mikey knows that it would probably never work out. Maybe Gerard knows to but he doesn't like to think about it. Whatever it is Mikey isn't going to be an asshole and fuck up whatever Gerard is doing.

While walking around trying to forget about the awkwardness he had to endure, Mikey had seen some more guys. Even being as big as they were they didn't seem to be too threatening, at least in this setting.  
Nevertheless he keeps a distance while still listening out for something. 

Of course there was nothing interesting, just something about some sport that Mikey couldn't care less about. He was about to give up because what kind of idiots would openly plan some sort illegal organized crime at some public family event?

Then that's when it got good.

"Did you see how Iero got last night?" One of the guys said in a hushed voice to the others.

"Yeah, I'm telling you he's a psycho, but don't go telling him I said that." The bald one added.

"He didn't even give the guy a chance, he just fucking killed him." The first guy said in an almost hysterical manner.

"Get used to it." Said the third guy, who was definitely trying to look like Steven Seagal. "That's only the beginning, he took it easy on that guy, the shit you see from now on won't even compare."

"Fuck." The first one said.

"Oh yeah and that meeting we were supposed to have tomorrow is moved to the next day." Said the bald guy.

"Why?" The first guy asked.

"Family shit apparently" the bald guy answered.

"He has a family?"

"Apparently."

"Unbelievable, right?

After that the men went back to drinking and talking about useless shit again.

Mikey went back to walking around, thinking of a plan of action. They have two days to think of something to do to fucking get the job done. 

Just as he was going to send Gerard a message through the earpiece he realized he probably shouldn't considering his brothers is a little busy. While the job is definitely more important, he decides to just leave it be and to just send Gerard text that just says "2 days." 

This leaves Mikey to think of a plan to somehow beat this fucking guy. 

Sometimes be wonders why they got into this mess, why they just don't leave and start off new. Then realizes it's because the two of them are stubborn and don't give up any thing after they start it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter it will be back to being centered around Gerard.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!  
> Thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard should be working but that doesnt happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy valentines day!!  
> Enjoy!

Okay so maybe Mikey isn't a dick all of the time. He didn't make a complete ass out of Gerard the entire time he was there, and Frank hasn't ran off in horror just yet so everything was going well. 

Gerard hadn't even noticed that Mikey had left when Frank asked him something.

"I'm sorry, what?" Gerard asked. He had dazed off again. He tends to do that a lot. He just hoped it wasn't too noticeable.

"It's fine I do the same thing." Frank chuckled. 

Okay so it was noticeable.

"I asked if you wanted to do something, you know since your brother left and I mean we're at a carnival." Frank said motioning to everything around them.

"Yeah, yeah I'd like that." Gerard said. "So where to?"

Frank smiled, he knew exactly what to do.

()()()

The two had ended up in front of the Ferris wheel. The first thing Gerard had done was come up with an excuse saying that he didn't have any tickets for rides, to where Frank pulled out a shit load and said that it was on him. Gerard just couldn't deny him.

"You ever been on one of these before?" Frank asked as they both were getting settled in on the ride.

"Nope never," Gerard said looking above seeing how high they'll eventually be. "You sure this is safe?" He asked. Gerard was surprisingly uneasy about a lot of irrational things given that he killed people for a living.

"About 90% sure. You'll be fine." Frank joked.

Its not that Gerard is scared of heights, he flys all of the time, he has to take Xanax to fly, but still this is just a kids ride. There's literally a kid in the seat in front of them. He tries to ignore the that and enjoys the fact that he's here with Frank. This is great, he never thought this would happen. Mostly because he never expected to really see Frank after that first day or the fact that they're kind of friends or something, to be honest Gerard's not really sure, he's happy he's something to Frank though.

The ride started moving and Gerard automatically jolted, making Frank giggle a bit. "You're fine don't worry." Frank said.

The ride was fairly slow and Gerard felt himself relax a bit. He didn't want to just sit there in silence and decides it would probably be best if he said something.

"So Belleville's best?" Gerard said. What the fuck does that even mean he wants to take it back because it was so stupid but Frank doesn't seem bothered.

"Yep, I didn't really choose the name, I'm not that cocky." Frank said.

"Oh, that make sense." Gerard says looking down to see the ground slowly become farther and farther away from him. "So is it just you?"

"For the most part, my friend Ray comes in and helps sometimes, mostly he just hangs around. Never really gets too busy or anything." Frank said looking at the ground with Gerard. 

"I've never seen anyone in there whenever I go." Gerard said just trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yeah, it's enough to stay open though so that's good." Frank said with a small laugh. "Crap, that probably makes it sound like I hate my job does it?" Frank said looking at Gerard. "I actually love it, I get to make bread and coffee all day, seems boring I know, but I like it."

Gerard laughed. "Don't worry I don't doubt you."

"So what do you do?' Frank asked.

Fuck.

"I'm an artist." Gerard said. Why did he say that, he's not completely wrong,but he could have said literally anything else.

"Really? That's so cool! What kind of stuff do you do?" Frank asked.

Goddamnit.

"Like abstract stuff, nothing notable really." Gerard said.

"You don't have to be humble. I'd love to see it sometime, that's really cool." Frank said.

"Yeah anytime." Gerard responded, he shouldn't have said that given that he doesn't really have paintings just lying around or anything, but Frank called him cool so he couldn't really think of anything else to say. 

They are almost at the top when Gerard saw out of the corner of his eye Frank turn to him and opened his mouth to say something, but instead he went back and tried to pretend it didn't happen. The fact that neither of them were saying anything made Gerard nervous, what if Frank thought he was boring? Gerard just wish he wasn't so bad at small talk. 

"Oh look were about to be at the top." Frank said snapping Gerard out of his thoughts once again. 

They could basically see the whole place from here. All the color was far from them now as they were up in the sky watching from above.

"Wow." Gerard sighed out.  
He had never really taken the time to enjoy things, he shouldn't even be on this ride right now, he should be helping Mikey with the mission, but he doesn't even think about that. 

It's so calm up here. Sure, he was freaking out about it a couple of minutes ago, but it's actually really nice.  
He looked over at Frank who was already looking back at him. He's smiling again and Gerard smiles back. 

"I told you you'd be fine." Frank said.  
"Yeah yeah, you win this time." Gerard replied. 

The ride started moving again as they make their way slowly back down.  
Somehow that whole experience made Gerard somewhat confident and lead him to start conversation.

"I like this."  
"Me too."

"Sorry I kind of suck at the talking thing." Gerard says, he does really feel bad, but he's still enjoying himself at the same time. 

"It's cool I do too." Frank says. "Doesn't mean I didn't like it though." He adds. 

"I want to talk to you more." Gerard suddenly says. "Even if I suck at it, I like somewhat talking to you, if that makes sense."

"Not really but I agree." Frank laughs. "I want to somewhat talk to you more too."

The ride comes to a stop before Gerard can respond and they both get off. 

"So what next?" Frank asked.

"Games?" 

The two walked around for a bit, gazing at food and game booths before Frank pointed to a dart game. Well he actually pointed to the large Frankenstein stuffy hanging from the top of the booth and dragged Gerard with him to the dart game.

"I'll win that Frankenstein even of it kills me." Frank said taking out his tickets with a determine look on his face. 

"Three balloons for a small stuffy, 5 for a medium, and 10 for a large." The worker had said in a bored voice.

"Damn ten? Isn't that a bit much?" Frank said, not really complaining or anything just staying the obvious.

"Look kid I don't make up the rule-oh." The worker said with wide eyes when he looked at the two men. "Y-You're right ten is too much, how about e-eight?" The guy said in a somewhat shaky voice. It was odd and Gerard knew something was wrong but didn't want to make a big deal out of it or anything.

"Seems reasonable."

Frank gives the man tickets for the 10 darts and starts throwing them, he ends up missing the first one and the second one he throws a little to far to the left and accidentally hits a stuffy that's hanging next to the board.  
With only eight darts left he knows he can't miss any and with that he hits one.

"Yes!" Frank cheers. "Seven more to go."  
He looks over at Gerard who's smiling and realized he should give him a turn.

"You wanna try?" Frank asked.  
"It's okay, I don't want to mess it up." Gerard says.  
"It's fine I'll just get some more if we need to."  
He places the dart in front of Gerard and watched him expectantly.

"Might as well give it a shot."

Gerard picks up the dart and throws it at these two balloons that are pretty close together.  
He does it so fast that the next this they saw was the two balloons popped and the dart firmly put into the wall.

"Holy fuck Gerard, that was awesome!" Frank says amazed. "Do it again, that was so fucking cool!"

Gerard took the darts and starts throwing them as precisely as he could, all you could hear was the balloons popping one after another and Frank cheering him on. The worker was convinced that Gerard had actually hit more than eight.

"The Frankenstein one please?" Gerard asked, the worker complied and handed over the stuffy to him. To where Gerard handed the stuffy to Frank. It was funny how big it was, Frank looked like a child holding it and Gerard laughed at the sight.

"Thanks! How the fuck did you do that, you were like a fucking ninja, there were barely any balloons left. God this is so cool thank you so much!" Frank rambled on.

"You're welcome, and thanks, I used to play a lot as a kid." Gerard said.

"Fuck, you must have been one cool kid." Frank said looking up at Gerard with the overly large stuffy in his arms  
"Not really, other kids didn't really like me." Gerard said, giggling at Frank's reaction.  
"Assholes, I would've talked to you."  
"They we're assholes, you probably would've made it at least bearable." Gerard said  
"Hell yeah I would have."

While walking they decided to get some ice cream and sat down at some bench.

"Well we can't really do much with Frank number two here." Frank said patting the stuffy next to him.  
"Damn you Frank number two." Gerard giggled.

Frank laughed. "I know, I don't want to go, but I was thinking we could hang out again soon maybe? If that's alright with you of course." Frank asked.

"Yeah I'm totally okay with that." Gerard nodded.

"Great." Frank smiled. "Can I get your number, you know to plan and stuff."

Gerard had told him his number and had Frank give him his.

"So when am I gonna see you?" Gerard asked.

That made Frank smile and let out a small laugh. "Well I can't tomorrow, but I'm free after work the day after. I'll call you when I'm off?" 

"Yeah I'm good with that." Gerard said looking at Frank again.  
He checked his phone to see that it had been about a little more than an hour and a half and that he had a message from Mikey that didnt make any sense

"Fuck I forgot about my brother." Gerard says. 

"Oh shit." Frank laughed "Tell him I'm sorry for keeping you." 

"It's fine, sorry I really have to go, I'll call you later, bye!" Gerard says before he has to run off to find the parking lot.

"Bye Gerard! See you later!" Frank yelled out from behind him. 

Gerard waves at Frank one last time leaving.

Mikey is probably going to be pissed, but Gerard still has a smile on his face as he makes his way towards the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was cute or something.  
> Thank you for reading!!  
> Feedback is appreciated!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wouldn't want to let you down."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so fucking sorry for being gone for so long It happen again I promise!  
> Also sorry it's kinda short I wrote like 8 drafts of this and it was weird
> 
> Anyways enjoy!

Mikey had been sitting in the car waiting for Gerard to get back for what seemed to be hours. He had seen Gerard sprinting towards the car, with a fucking smile on his face. Mikey gave him the worst look he could come up with. He tried to keep it within the range of disappointment and rage, it seemed to work because Gerard had started running faster. 

"Look who finally decided to show up." Mikey deadpanned.

"Fuck I'm so sorry Mikey I lost track of time." Gerard said rushing to get settled in the car.

"It's fine." It wasn't really but Mikey didn't want to be the asshole. "How was the date?"

"Not a date." Gerard said back.

"Not a fucking date my ass I didn't wait fucking hours for platonic staring and hand holding!"

Gerard just looked back at Mikey with wide eyes.

"Okay...it was nice." Gerard said timidly, seeing as Mikey was already mad he wasnt planning on argueing about the subject.

"Good." Mikey took a deep breath before turning on the car and starting to make their way back to house.

Mikey was the one who broke the silence, deciding that the silent treatment wasn't the best for either of them.

"Did you get my text?" Mikey said calmly.

"Yeah, I didn't completely understand it though." Gerard said truthfully, he wasn't exactly focusing on the mission and almost even forgot about it while he was with Frank.

Mikey sighed. "They have a meeting in two days, I'm not sure where yet but most likely in one of the stores around here, when we get back I'm going to have to review the list again and we'll see from there. I'm gonna see if I can plant something on someone, a camera or a microphone or something, whatever works."

"Are we going in-oh fuck." Gerard said in realisation.

"What?" Mikey said as they pulled into their driveway, hand placed above the the gun in his pocket readily, looking around for anyone.

"No not that." Gerard assured.

Mikey had relaxed but still a bit on edge, "What is it then?"

"I kinda sorta have plans in two days." Gerard said sheepishly 

Mikey blinked at him, "Get inside."

The two quickly made their way inside, Mikey looking like he was about to explode while Gerard looked like he was the one that had to detonate the bomb.

As soon as the door closed Mikey dragged Gerard to his room and shut that door as well and turned to his brother.

"What do you mean you have plans?" Mikey said in a hushed voice, trying not to tell.

"I told Frank I'd meet him." There was no point in lying.

Mikey groaned out and there himself on the bed out of frustration.

"You're fucking lucky we aren't going for it that night, so fucking lucky I swear to god Gerard." Mikey seethed out just completely done with everything.

Gerard understood why Mikey was mad, he had done similar things to him in the past, but now the positions have changed. Gerard still feels bad though because he's that fucking nice.

"I could cancel." Gerard really didn't want to but they were there for a reason.

Mikey sighed out "No, don't, youre fine, but when I say for you to come back you come back you got that?" He said looking his brother in the eyes.

"Of course." 

"Good, this is important Gerard, we have less than 3 months to do this, everyday counts, every chance we have is important and we can't let it go past us." Mikey said looking down at the files. "I have to go through this again tonight so don't bother me, I'll give you plans tomorrow."

"Mikey I said I'm sorry." Gerard said, he really didnt expect him to get like this, now he's just making him feel like a piece of shit.

"I'm not mad, just remember why we're here." Mikey said before go in back to the files again.

Gerard took that as his cue to leave. He went back to his room and there himself on the bed. It's childish to feel this way but it really isn't fair. He understands why Mikey is mad, he understands the reason they're there, but he doesn't want to.

That's simply it, he doesn't want to understand. Gerard doesn't want to know, he wants to have gone to the carnival with no ulterior motive. He wants to have more in this room than random comics sprawled everywhere and weapons hidden every just in case of an emergency.

He just doesn't want this. 

His whole life is just a burden, a complicated mess that rolls up into a messy ball of violence and fucking confusion.

But he tries not to dwell on it.

Instead Gerard tries to remember what a good time he had today, for the few hours it was really enjoyable.   
Basically the entire time he was with Frank and Mikey surprisingly not being a dick to him, which makes him feel bad again so he starts thinking about the Ferris wheel. 

Frank was with him.

Frank.

Gerard then remembers how Frank had given him his number. It wouldn't be too early to call now right? Fuck maybe it was too early.

He spent about 10 minutes staring at the ceiling and contemplating whether or not he should call him, what if he was busy or just wasn't in the mood to talk. 

Gerard gathers up an ounce of courage and dials the number.

When he heard the first ring he started regretting his decision.

On the second ring he realized it _was_ too early.

On the third ring Gerard made the decision that was going to hang up because he knew he would make it worse if he went to voicemail, but instead the ringing was cut off.

"Hello?" Franks voice came through the speaker of the phone.

"Hey, it's Gerard." Gerard said with a smile on his face.

"I was hoping it would be you, I thought you'd never call." Frank said, smile practically audible.

"I wouldn't want to let you down."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you guys are still there
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!
> 
> Thank you for reading


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night phone calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters recently.
> 
> Anyways enjoy!

"I'm happy to hear that." Frank said, making Gerard smile. "Been wondering when you were gonna call."

"I just got settled in at home for your information, how's Frank number two?" Gerard asked. 

Frank laughed.

"He's great, only problem is that he's so big he takes up a whole corner of my room, like right now, he's just...watching me. It's awesome, thank you again, so much for winning it for me with your fucking ninja skills that was really cool you."

Gerard just imagines Frank in his room with the absurdly large Frankenstein stuffy just hanging out in the corner and giggles at the thought.

"Yeah no problem, it was too cool not to win anyways." Gerard said.

"You're too cool not to win." Frank said, it didn't really make sense but he still went with it.

Gerard wasn't sure how to respond though and let out a small awkward laugh that he hopes was convincing, but knew it wasn't.

"What? I can't call you cool or something?" Frank said, but Gerard could still hear the smile.

"You could, but it wouldn't be true." 

"What do you want me to call you then, since apparently you're 'Mister Not Cool' now." Frank said.

"Gerard's fine, adjectives not necessary ." Gerard responded.

"Hmm," Gerard can hear Frank roll around in gis bed. "How about I make a list of words I associate with you and you tell me if they live up to your standards." Frank suggested.

"Sounds good." Gerard says with a smile.

"How about....talented?" Frank suggested.

"How so?" Gerard questioned.

"How not?" Frank countered. "You're the artist, you got some skills."

"I mean I guess..." Gerard said trying not to smile, feeling that Frank would sense it.

"I'll take that as a yes." Frank laughs.

"What else you got?" Gerard challenges.

"Oh, I could go all night." 

The two went back and fourth with the choice of words Frank has chosen, ranging from quiet to funny. Many were declined, as well were argued. This went on for almost an hour. An hour full of laughs and ridiculous words that seem to just be jumbled up by now coming from Frank.

"Ok, so we have a few." Frank said.

"Give it to me." Gerard said.

"And I'm just gonna add impatient to the list." Frank said, they were having a bit too much fun with this list.

"Drum roll please." Frank said dramatically.

Gerard started drumming against the bed with his hands and heard Frank do the same.

"So, we have Gerard, the impatient, talented, dorky, quiet, funny, creative, cute, absolutely stunning man that I can't wait to see in two days." Frank said smile very evident in his voice, as if he's right there next to Gerard.

Gerard was speechless, for one, no one has ever really called him any of those things, and two, it's coming from Frank.

"I-I don't remember some one those from earlier ." Gerard said, actually stuttering a bit from the shock of Frank actually saying that to him.

"I suppose I sneaked some in, you know, for the element of suprise." Frank said.

"...Do you mean all those words?" Gerard hesitantly asked.

"Absolutely." 

Gerard let that sink in, mind going a bit dizzy from it all.

"I really like you Frank ." Gerard says as if it was an epiphany.

"I really like you too Gerard." Frank said back as if he already knew.

Gerard smiled, he had gotten a warm feeling that spread throughout his whole body and made him feel so fucking happy. 

He also noticed that it was getting pretty late, but he didn't want to hang up just yet.

"So about when we're supposed to meet..." Gerard said, he couldnt exactly say he was on call for his brother, that would just make the whole time they're together feel like its about to end by one phone call, and he can't think of any good excuse to tell Frank If he asked. It would just seem like he didn't really want to be there, when he really fucking did. To be honest he'd rather not leave to possibly get some more information about the guy he has to inevitably kill at some point, but given that he's already made Mikey mad at him he has to just go along with it.

"Yes...?' Frank said expectedly.

"...What do you wanna do?" Gerard asked. 

 

He could hear Frank quietly release a sigh of relief at Gerard's words.

"Anything you want to do." 

Gerard is terrible at choices and was not about to hit Frank with the "I don't know what do you wanna do?" card.

"We could hang out...?" Gerard suggested slowly and definitely not surely.

Frank laughed, "Well I mean that's the planbut where do you want to go?"

"I don't really know anything around here." Gerard said.

"Oh yeah...well there's honestly nothing here, and given that it'll be a monday, there will definitely be nothing." Frank said.

"We could schedule of that's easier." Gerard said really hoping Frank would say no.

"I mean, you can come here..to my place..  
or I can go to yours?" Frank hesitanly suggested.

Gerard had to process this. If Frank was to come over, specifically that day, Mikey would definitely be mad and there would be no way he could leave if it was necessary given that it was his place and he really doesn't want anything to happen that leads to him kicking Frank out. If he goes to Frank's it would be a lot more intimate than just completely out of his zone and it may make him seem desperate or something.

"Gerard?" Frank's voice said through the phone breaking Gerard out of his thoughts.

"I can come over to your place." Gerard says, and the next thing he knows Frank is telling him his address and everything. Afterwords Frank was telling him how he has a pretty solid movie collection (which lead to a debate of which star wars is the best)and it's going to be great

"Fuck it's late." Frank said almost regrettably.

Gerard looks at the clock to see it's midnight. Not really that late but he remembered that Frank has something to do tomorrow and sleeps like a regular person.

"How long were we talking for?" 

"Like two hours, went by pretty fast." Frank laughed. "I should probably let you go though."

"I guess."

Gerard lied there in silence just listening to to static come from Frank's end.

"I can't wait to see you Gerard."

Gerard smiled 

"Me neither."

"Goodnight cool guy."

"Goodnight Frank."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was cute   
> Thank you for reading!!  
> Feedback I appreciated!
> 
> (P.s. If you happen to like ryden and also like superheroes you should check out my other fic called Wonderboy, updates are every friday.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this is awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dumbass thought today was Tuesday. Also this chapter is longer so thats good right?  
> Anyways enjoy!

Gerard just lied in his bed, not even attempting to go to sleep. He had just gotten off of the phone with Frank and now his head is spinning and hes breathless.

No one has ever made Gerard feel like this, he's never let anyone this close. There had definitely been a few that true but ended up giving up after they they quickly realized Gerard was complicated. It's different with Frank though. He wants to actually talk to Gerard and while he does make Gerard's heart race, he makes him feel safe. Which is something new.

He just imagines Frank with him. Not specifically where he is right now but just imagining Frank laying with him. 

He'd like to think that he wouldn't be nervous and that they would just be enjoying each others company. 

He could just see Frank there, with his messy hair and soft eyes looking at him. Tattoos just out for display. He would probably smile, he's always smiling like there's nothing to be worried about, but this time it would be because they're together.

"Why the fuck am I so cheesy?" Gerard groaned.

That didn't stop him from fantasizing about Frank though.

They were very innocent fantasies. Mostly they just consisted of him and Frank doing thing he's seen in romantic comedies a million times. But it did start to branch out.

It kind of just happened. Gerard was thinking of all the things he could do with Frank and it went from things like going to the movies or making dinner to slightly more not so innocent things.

It started off with Gerard imagining that Frank was next to him again. Thinking of the things he'd say to him, which eventually turned into the things he would do to him.

He started thinking about Frank's voice, the rasp it has and how it would sound if he was whispering what he was gonna do to him.

Gerard had starting letting his hands slowly go down his chest and resting it right above his cock. 

Gerard took a deep breath. He's never done this before. Well he's jerked off before, who hasn't, but never to some he knows. He starts to think about if he should actually do it but seeing his dick is starting to become a lot harder to ignore he just tries to not think about it to much.

He focuses on the feeling and thinks about Frank rather than what hes doing. 

Gerard imagines Frank's hand being there instead of his own. He would probably whisper something like _"Does this feel good?"_ And fuck, Gerard's breath started getting heavier.

Gerard started feeling desperate and slipped his hand under his waistband and just kept his hand there, teasing himself.

He could just hear Frank's voice in his head and could even see the smile Frank would give him in respond to Gerard liking the teasing.

That's when Gerard wraps his hand around himself and curses out a barely audible _"fuck."_

Gerard becomes more indulged in his fantasy and imagines Frank over him stroking him slowly and telling him how much he wants to hear him.

Gerard starts stroking himself a little faster now, having no control over his hips and moans. 

The image of Frank locked in his head as he moans loudly and arches his back from the pleasure.

"Fuck Frank..." Gerard whined out.

He sees his eyes. His lips. Everything. 

He thinks about how he would kiss him right then. Not even caring about ways he could possibly fuck it up. 

Gerard wanted Frank so fucking bad.

He was panting at the pleasure as he was thrusting into his hand, moaning a mix of curses and Frank's name.

Eyes closed, small whines, and light sheen of sweat covered his body as he was so close.

He saw Frank one last time in his head and lets go.

He felt it everywhere, from his head to his toes. He even forgets to breath for a second, it just feels so fucking good.

When he finally comes down, he's panting and just really tired. He had to clean up the mess he had made but just lazily wiped it off himself. 

Gerard ended up passing out fairly quickly afterwards.

When he woke up the next day. He made his way over to the kitchen where Mikey was getting some cereal ready for the both of them.

Mikey never makes food so somethings wrong. 

"What happened?" Gerard asked, already knowing what the answer probably is. 

"We need to talk." Mikey said as he placed the bowl I'm from of Gerard and took a seat across from him. 

Gerard, convinced Mikey was gonna make him cancel on Frank, braces himself.

"Is it about tomorrow?" Gerard asked.

"Kind of." Mikey said looking down into his bowl and swirling his spoon around the bowl, making the cereal start to look soggy. Gerard had expected and answer from Mikey but got nothing.

"So are you gonna tell me what it-"

"Are you planning on fucking Frank tomorrow?" Mikey blantantly asks.

Gerard eyes practically pop out of his head and almost choked on his own spit.

"I'm just asking because if it comes to the point that I need you, it would just be weird if I called and you were doing that." Mikey said, neither of them really wanted to have this conversation.

"First of all, what the fuck. Second, out of everything why is that your main concern?" Gerard said, voice a bit strained from embarrassment.

"You're not exactly quiet Gerard, I mean you act like I don't sleep like a door down or anything." Mikey said eating a spoonful of his cereal.

Gerard had lost his appetite at the moment.  
"You heard!?" Gerard yelled, blush rising on his cheeks

 

"Stop yelling, and of course I fucking heard. The walls at basically made out of fucking cardboard in this place. I'm just saying it would be pretty inconvenient if I call you and your dick is out." Mikey said defensively. He had a point.

"I can't believe I'm talking to you about this." Gerard muttered.

"It's a serious question." Mikey deadpanned.

"Fuck, probably not, I don't fucking know! I mean I've never-fuck." Gerard rambled before groaning out and running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"All I'm saying is that I want a warning."

"What if it just happens? Oh fuck what if it just happens." Gerard stressed.

Mikey saw how his brother was freaking out a little too much at the subject.

"...I mean, it's a pretty basic act, nothing you haven't done before....right?" Mikey questioned.

Throughout the entire time Mikey had known Gerard, which is his whole life, Gerard never exactly showed interest in a relationship. The older they got the more Mikey understood. A lot of guys aren't really looking for a relationship and its totally normal, but Gerard was never really interested in casual sex either.  
Mikey wasn't exactly obsessed with Gerard's sex life or anything, but he always wondered. He's never had a relationship, never really goes out, fuck he never really even talks to anyone for that matter.

Then it hits him.

"Gerard.....are you a virgin?" Mikey asked quietly.

"Jesus Christ, that's none of you're business!" Gerard responded. His cheeks had become red from embarrassment.

"It's fine if you are, just suprising." Fuck he did know how Gerard would react.

"Yeah I get it, don't need to talk about it anymore thanks for the cereal!" Gerard said and rushed back to his room and locked the door.

"I'm not a fucking kid." Gerard muttered to himself.

He took out his phone to text Frank about whatever he could but remembered that he said he was going to be busy all day.

So now its either he stays in his room all day or faces Mikey. Both sounded horrible but one was at least bearable. 

He stayed in the room for hours. Mikey had knocked a few times and told him sorry, and to be honest Gerard did forgive me after a couple of hours but still didn't want to go out there.

He just wanted the next day to come already.

Mikey on the other hand had shit to do. He thought an apology would be enough. Yes, he understands asking if Gerard was a virgin probably wasn't the nicest thing to do, he admits that, but it's been hours. He has to go over everything for tomorrow, from the structure of the building to who I going to be there to their plan of action. He didn't even bother asking Gerard to train, he already knew what the answer would be. It's not like they really needed it anyways.

Mikey knocked on Gerards door for what seemed like the 50th time today.  
"It's really not even that big of a deal Gee. Just forget I even said it. We just really need to go over this shit. I can't do it without you please just come out." Mikey said in an attempt to get Gerard out.

There was only silence in response.

Mikey groaned.

"I'll make coffee, it's instant coffee though."

Still nothing.

"Cream and sugar and everything."

"I don't need cream or sugar " Gerard quietly said.

"Of course you don't, c'mon lets get this stuff done."

"Do you think I'm weird Mikey." Gerard asked, door open slightly.

Mikey sighed "Of course, but you kind of have to be or else you wouldn't be you. It would be boring if you were like everyone else."

Mikey didn't hear anything come from Gerard for a bit and was convinced he was just never going to come out again.

"You should put that on a poster. Really motivational." Gerard said as he opened the door.

"Thanks I try." Mikey laughed.

"Alright, let's go do this shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> Feedback is appreciated!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Eyeliner?"
> 
> "Trust me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been home for a while so it's a bit late in the day.  
> Enjoy!

Today was the day.

And the kitchen was full of guns.

"How are you gonna carry all of this?" Gerard questioned. There was well over 20 guns Mikey had out on display. It seemed completely unnecessary but if it's what he needs then it's what he gets.

"You underestimate me dear brother." Mikey said as he put two smaller ones in his boot and a pistol in his jacket. "This isn't all for today, I just needed options." He looked over at Gerard who was just watching him with a bored expression. 

"You should bring one too, just in case." Mikey pointed out.

"That's probably not the best idea, given that it's a date not a showdown." Gerard said.

"What? Just say you're happy to see him." Mikey smirked.

"Why are you making me sit here? I already know what to do." Gerard groaned.

"Tell me then." Mikey said fixing his hair in the mirror.

"You're going to a diner and you're getting more information." Gerard said.

"You make it sound boring. It's more important than that but okay." Mikey turned to face his brother. "I'm going to the diner to get more information, I'm going to find a time and a place. I'm going to see what we're up against. When I'm done we set a day and we get the money. Thats what I'm doing." 

Gerard saw the serious expression on Mikey's face and looked at his eyes and noticed the fear he's attempting to hide.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Gerard asked.

"I'll call you if I'm not." Mikey said simply. "You should probably get ready, you have to go soon.

Gerard left hesitantly to his room giving Mikey a concerned glare before he went.

Gerard understands why Mikey may be pissed off. He's not being an asshole, at least not in purpose. Gerard would talk to him about it but it just makes his head hurts and he chooses to just deal with it later because he's a professional. 

So. 

Frank.

He's gotta get ready for Frank. 

Gerard and Frank. 

Hanging out.

Gerard sighs.

"Fuck me." 

He starts looking through his clothes. He doesn't have anything special, which isn't a suprise. So he decides to go with a simple look. They're just going to be at Frank's so he doesn't new to look fancy anyways. After five minutes Gerard had his outfit picked out. He was deciding on a plain black t shirt verses an old danzig shirt he's had forever. He ultimately decided on the danzig shirt feeling that it would seem more casual. He quickly realizes he's over thinking everything he just pulls out some black jeans. 

Gerard walks over to a mirror and checks himself out. 

"Not too bad." Mikey says from the doorway.

"I don't know, it needs more." Gerard said thinking out loud.

"Gun." 

"What else?" 

"I have something, hold up." Mikey says quickly going back to his room to get something.

Gerard looks at himself in the mirror again. He fixes the strays he spots at the top of his head and sighs in an attempt to calm his nerves.

He hears Mikey walking back and looks expectedly at what Mikey had brought.

"Eyeliner?"

"Trust me." Mikey said as he handed over the small pencil.

Gerard just looked at it. He had no idea what to do. 

"You need some help?" Mikey laughed. 

Gerard just looked up up with a confused expression.

"Here." Mikey said as he practically grabbed Gerard's face and took the lid off the pencil.

Gerard's eye kept twitching at the pencil being jabbed at his eye.

"Stop moving." Mikey demanded.

"It's not that easy you know." Gerard complained.

"Baby." Mikey said dragging the pencil across Gerard's eye. 

After a couple of seconds of what seemed like torture Mikey was done.

"I should be an artist, I did amazing." Mikey observed.

Gerard looked over at the mirror with dread, fearful of what Mikey did.

"Oh shit." Gerard exclaimed.

"You act like I was gonna draw a dick on your eye or something. Of course it's good." Mikey said smugly. 

Gerard looked fucking good.

Well he would never personally say that. In his opinion he just looks _slightly_ better than usual. It's a nice like add on though.

"So now that you can't stop looking at yourself we should probably go." Mikey said gathering up everything.

 

Gerard just nodded and started following when he suddenly realized something.

"Wait, we only have one car." Gerard started 

"Yes, that is true." Mikey confirmed.

"Are you dropping me off or something, or am I dropping you off? How am I supposed to get to you in case of anything or if you have to leave. Who gets the car?" Gerard rambled on.

"I'm dropping you off, don't worry I won't embarrass you in front of your boyfriend or anything and I'm taking the car."

"But-"

"There's a black car a block down from Frank's house. Here are the keys." Mikey explains as he hands over the keys to Gerard.

Gerard just looked back with an eyebrow arched as to how he got the car.

"I have my ways." Mikey said simply

"How do you know where Frank lives?" Gerard retorts.

"I know everything." Mikey said before stepping out the front door.

They both made their way to the car and got in making one last check that they were prepared before they were ready to go.

"I'm at the diner, I'll look around, see I I can hide anywhere. I'll text you all the details." Mikey said.

"I'll be at Frank's, you'll text me all the details and make my way over if you need the help." Gerard said back.

They both gave each other silent stares in assurance.

They could trust each other to be safe.

They had to.

Mikey sighed before starting the car and making their way to Frank's.

The two were full of nerves. Both for different reasons. Gerard true to focus his nerves on the mission rather than the date but that hadn't seemed to be working. Mikey on the other hand was really relying on nothing going wrong. Which is an extremely hard mind set when you're an extreme pessimist.

Mikey stopped in front of a fairly large house and Gerard knew it was his stop. 

"Be careful." Gerard said.

"When am I not." Mikey smiled.

Gerard let out a small laugh before taking a deep breath and getting out of the car and going to the door.

He looked back at Mikey one last time before they had to split up. 

Mikey had just given him a thumbs up and a big grin with a small wave before driving off.

 _"Don't fuck this up."_ Gerard whispered to himself.

Taking one last deep breath Gerard walked up to the door and hopes everything would be fine.

_Knock knock_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feedback is appreciated!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back!  
> I've had writers block forever and I just didn't like the things that I had come up with before so sorry about that. I hate not writing so im glad to be back and I hope i still have some poeple with me.  
> Enjoy!

Gerard could hear his heartbeat in his ears and felt a lump in his throat that he swallows down. His nerves getting to the best of him and the few seconds he stood there waiting after ringing the doorbell felt like eternity. He needs to calm down so he lets out one last shaky breath right as the door opens. 

There was Frank standing there, looking familiar with a smile and a flour covered apron. 

“Hey Gerard.” Frank smiled. 

“Hi” Gerard said with the little breath he actually had. 

“Come on in,” Frank said as he lead Gerard into the house.

"Sorry about the mess I was attempting to make pizza, but so far it’s not working out. Go ahead and take a seat anywhere you’d like I just have to clean up a bit be right back.” Frank said before running off to some part  
of the house. 

Frank had a nice house, it wasn’t a mansion or anything, but definitely nice. Especially  
compared to where Gerard was staying. Gerard just decided to sit and just kind of look around  
from the couch. The house had this nice feeling to it, like something from a movie. 

“Again, sorry about that.” Frank said before taking a seat next to Gerard on the couch. 

“It’s okay.” Gerard responded. 

“So how are you, I haven’t seen you in over 48 hours.” Frank joked making himself comfortable on the couch.

“I’m alright, nothing life changing really, you? 

“I’m pretty good now. Kinda bummed I couldn’t get the pizza right but better than you’re here  
now.” Frank said with a tilted head still looking at Gerard. 

“That was cheesy.” Gerard smiles. 

“I know, just like the pizza should’ve been.” Frank sighs in defeat. “I bake stuff all the time, but somehow I lost my amazing skill tonight.” 

“Hopefully it comes back, or I’m gonna have to find a new coffee shop.” Gerard chuckled. 

“I knew you were only using me for my bread, how dare you.” Frank said dramatically. 

"The jig is up you caught me.” Gerard said holding his hands up.

"Fuck man you can't trust anyone these days, they only want me for my buns." Frank sighed. 

Gerard laughed and playfully shoved Frank's shoulder. "You're more than just your buns. You also make good coffee." He smiled.

"It's Belleville's Best it has to be." Frank says looking up at the ceiling with a lazy smile. "You know my mom used to own the place. Taught me everything I know."

"Really?" Gerard looked over, feeling the tone of the conversation drift.

"Yeah, she's a fucking angel." Frank laughed, "Literally." 

It didn't take long for Gerard to understand what Frank meant.

"Oh." He didn't know what to say.

"It was a long time ago, don't worry." Frank assured.

They layed in silence for a bit.

"Do...you wanna...talk about it?" Gerard asked hesitantly. He didn't know what he would say but thought that just asking would be somehow enough.

"Not much to say." Frank said quietly. "My dad and I don't really talk about it, just one of those things you know." 

"Yeah, yeah I get that." Gerard responded.

"How about you?" Frank said turning over into a more comfortable position and looking right at Gerard. "With your family and stuff. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to though." 

Out of Gerard's entire life has never really talked about his family. There was no one really to talk to. There wasn't much he could say really. So it's a pretty tough question.

"Um, I'm close with Mikey?" Gerard stated as if it was a question.

"I kinda guessed that." Frank smiled. 

"My parents were kind of strict I guess. Nothing horrible though. Just like regular parents really. I don't really talk to them anymore." Gerard said cautiously.

"I don't really talk to my dad either, he's kind of a dick." Frank says dissmively.

"I don't know where they are." Gerard let's out.

This catches Frank off guard. His eyes widen for a millisecond and he gets up a bit.

"Oh. Wow." Frank says, speechless.

Gerard saw the look on Frank's face and regrets saying anything. He doesn't know why he said that. He doesn't even talk to Mikey about that stuff. It just sort of came out he didn't mean for it to but it did.

"Sorry I didn't mean to make it weird sorry." Gerard apologized as well as avoiding eye contact with Frank now.

Frank's eyes widened "What? No it's cool, no problem. Do you wanna talk about it though?" Frank questioned.

Gerard kind of just wanted to say yes right off the bat but decided against it. The whole thing of telling Frank every detail about his life seemed tempting but definitely was not a good idea.

"No I'm okay, its fine. Let's get food?" Gerard said quickly to change the subject.

Frank gave him a smile that Gerard knew had to come from pity but he smiled back anyways.

"I have some pasta in somewhere, I'm sure we could come up with something." Frank said leading gerard to the kitchen.

Frank found the pasta and the sause fairly quickly with no help from the awkward attempts of helpfulness coming from Gerard which mostly involved him glancing around the kitchen and pretending to be actually looking for stuff. Given that everything was basically prepared all Frank really had to do was put the pasta in hot water. The process was less eventful and time consuming that Gerard had originally anticipated. So when Frank looked at him expectedly afterwords he realized that out of that short time he could've thought of something to talk about instead of mindlessly watching Frank he just thought about how he just screwed himself.

"I forgot to tell you earlier, I like the little addition you did there." Frank said glancing over at Gerard while stirring the pasta.

Gerard, yet again, had no idea what was going on.

"The eyeliner." Frank chuckled. "I like it. Makes your eyes pop. Which is the point I guess, but still, looks really good on you."

"Thanks." Gerard said again killing the conversation with one word. Frank never seemed to be bothered by it yet still Gerard always felt bad. 

"So how's Frank number two?"

"Oh he's killing it, he hangs out in my room being the first and last thing I see everyday. It's almost romantic. Thanks again by the way." Frank smiled while he started serving the pasta.

"No problem, sounds like a dream come true." Gerard joked.

"It really is." Frank said finally sitting down to eat. "You can see him after we eat. It's really a sight, plus no one ever believes me when I tell them about him so it would be nice to have another witness."

The invitation to come to Frank's room wasn't exactly a suprise but it definitly caused Gerard to swallow down his nerves along with the pasta.

"Yeah that would be nice." Gerard responded.

Frank smiled at that and the two continued their dinner with conversations of comics and old horror movies.

"Tom Savini is one talented fuck, gave me nightmares my entire childhood. Only real talent can do that." Frank said while putting his dish away followed by Gerard.

"Oh hell yeah, no doubt about it. Better than anything they do with cgi." Gerard went on.

"Exactly, he's fucking next level." Frank exclaimed turning around to Gerard.

"So my room?"

()()()

"Holy shit you weren't lying." Gerard laughed the second he walked into Frank's room.

The giant Frankenstein stuffy was propped up in the corner of the room, which should be a little creepy but is just fucking cool. 

"Told you." Frank chuckled. "You could sit if you want. 

Gerard took a seat on the fairly large bed. He looked around the room which had its fair share of posters from a bunch of older bands that Gerard knew of. The room wasn't too messy, even then Gerard wasn't one to judge.

"You wanna see something cool?" Frank asked Gerard from across the room

"Sure." Gerard said optimistically.

"Okay, lay back and close your eyes." Frank instructed

Gerard automatically raised his brow.

"Its nothing weird, I promise." Frank smiled.

Gerard didn't know what to expect but did it anyways. 

He heard the door close and the light turn off and nothing from Frank. There was no noise coming from Frank but Gerard still sensed him there. After a couple of seconds Gerard felt a dip to the right of him on the bed. 

"Um Frank-"

"You can open them now."

The first thing Gerard did was look to the right of him where he knew Frank was at.

He saw Frank's face being illuminated by soft, colorful lights and he had this look on his face that perfectly portrays what joy is. Not in the sense that he was practically bouncing off the walls, more of a calm joy that shows he does this a lot.

Frank notices Gerard staring and giggles.

"Look at the ceiling." Frank smiled.

Gerard turned his head to see the room covered in stars. They were just normal glow in the dark stickers scattered across Frank's room yet they were still beautiful.

"I put them up a while ago. I've always loved the stars. Don't see them often cause the pollution and shit. Plus it's not the best to go out late to actually enjoy them." Frank laughed.  
"I know it's not the same thing obviously, but it's something. It's just crazy you know? They're these balls of fire that burned out a long time ago but to us they're just...absolutely beautiful."

Gerard stayed silent just listening to Frank, watching him.

"Gerard?" 

Frank turned to see Gerard looking at him instead of what he was trying to show him. Just as Frank was going to tell Gerard some more about the stars he saw the look on Gerard's face and he was stunned. All it was was one look and he was completely speechless.

After a couple of seconds Frank was the one to snap out of it first.

"Gerard-"

And Gerard did something that neither of them would have expected.

Gerard had crashed his lips into Frank's. A little sloppy at first but it quickly became sweet and controlled. Frank quickly recipricated as well as bring his hand to hold Gerard's head and all the two could hear was the light smacking their lips made as they continued to kiss as well as their breathing that would gradually become heavier.

Neither of the two wanted the moment to end so they made it last as long as could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Feedback is very much appreciated!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you appreciate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Mikey based chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

Mikey watched his brother walk up to the door, even he could see the nerves. Even with the particular circumstances he was almost hesitant to drive off.  
  
But he did.  
  
He had to.  
  
Mikey had a mission. That's why they're here. All for 1.5 million.  
  
Mikey sighed as he drove. The streets were empty and the dim streetlights lead him to where he had to be.  
  
All he could think about was Gerard. How he probably won't fully enjoy himself in case anything were to happen, along with the stress he so obviously has about the date. Something else plagued Mikey's mind as well though. What would Gerard do when all of this was over. It had seemed, at least to Mikey, that Gerard had almost become comfortable in Belleville. Not particularly of the empty streets or their current living situations but he has especially grown fond of some boy from a coffee shop. Even more so now then he was a couple of days ago.  
  
The scariest thing was that Mikey had no idea how Gerard would handle leaving.  
  
Mikey arrived at the dimmly lit diner. Anyone would have assumed it was closed if it weren't for all of the cars in the front.  
  
He had it all planned out. The diner was pretty small so anywhere he sat would be in good range of the large group of men meeting up for "business."  
  
Mikey already had this look that shouts harmless so they would easily overlook him.  
  
He was going to use his usual tactic of pretending to be deaf. It always worked cause no one ever questioned the deaf guy.  
  
He didn't expect too much from tonight obviously. They aren't dumb enough to do their mob shit in the middle of a diner.  
  
Now discussing their mob shit is another story.  
  
It should be fairly simple and Mikey should be in and out fairly quickly if all goes well.  
  
When Mikey entered the diner he could already hear the laughter of a group of men in the corner of the diner.  
  
"Just one?" The waitress asked.  
  
Mikey nodded.  
  
The waitress had gotten Mikey a booth a fair distance away from the men. That's when Mikey saw him.  
  
Frank Iero Sr.  
  
The man didn't look like anyone out of the Godfather or anything but he definitely had an edge to him. The man was fairly short and had a cigarette in his mouth. He wasn't laughing with the rest of the others. Just kept a straight face, occasionally taking sips from his coffee. Nothing seemed to be happening yet but something was bound to.  
  
None of them acknowledged Mikey entering seeing as they were all busy with their own affairs. Mikey had ordered a coffee which he got fairly quickly. It had seemed that the waitress was rushing to get back to the group of men and looked relieved that Mikey had a simple order.  
  
Mikey had a notebook with him and some bullshit papers for "work" so that he wasn't just sitting there.  
  
He had heard nothing interesting so far. Just similar shit he heard at the carnival. This was gonna take a while.  
  
Mikey almost took his phone out to ask Gerard how the date was going but set it down when he realized that Gerard wouldn't answer unless it was urgent. Just like how they discussed.  
  
Not having Gerard there really just felt boring. Sure having Gerard there wouldn't change that he wasn't getting shit from these guys but it would have definitely passed the time.  
  
But he can't complain.  
  
He promised.  
  
Not to Gerard specifically but more to himself.  
  
Five more minutes passed before he finally got somewhere.  
  
"Alright social time is over we're all here for a reason correct?" One of the men sitting next to Iero said.  
  
Iero stayed silent as if he didn't intend to speak during the entire meeting.  
  
"The boss gathered all of us here today for an important reason. Now listen up."  
  
All of the men shut up quickly and watched Iero expectantly.  
  
The older man looked over the faces off all the men and cleared his throat.  
  
"I gathered you here today for appreciation." Iero started. "What do you appeciate?"  
  
The men just stared at him, not knowing how to respond. Iero's face visibly darkened because of this and he just smiled.  
  
"C'mon there's no wrong answer." He smiled.  
"Joe, what do you appreciate?"  
Joe, a middle aged looking man, looked petrified when asked the question.  
  
"I-I um, I guess-I appreciate working for y-you boss. Best job I've ever had." Joe stuttered with a timid smile.  
  
"Nobody likes a kiss ass Joe." Iero said darkly as he sighed and glared over the quiet men around him.  
  
"Johnny?"  
  
One of the men who Mikey recognized from the carnival looked up.  
  
"Family sir." He said stiffly.  
  
"Family?" Iero questioned. "Which one?"  
  
Johnny's face dropped while Iero kept staring at him.  
  
"I asked you a question. Which one?" Iero pressed on. Tension filled the entire diner but Mikey kept on with his "work."  
  
"Uh-um I-I-my wife a-and kids sir." The man stuttered out.  
  
"Really?" Iero said casually. "Cause I heard you got that five dollar hand whore pregnant. You know, that one that doesn't speak a lick of english, yeah you know." He smiled. "That one."  
  
Johnny's face paled as Iero went on.  
  
"What did you pay her to finish the way you did? $10? $20? I bet you didn't even buy the poor girl dinner before am I right? Just left her on some random corner and drove off to your precious wife and kids. Pathetic." Iero spat.  
  
"So what you said was a fucking lie and you know we can't have that here. We're a family." Iero smiled one last time.  
  
He then whispered something to the man next to him.  
  
The man then got up and "escorted" Johnny out of the building.  
  
Suprisingly there was no fight. Just a man with a grave look on his face knowing what's coming to him.  
  
Mikey just took another sip of his coffee.  
  
Iero let out a big sigh.  
  
"He was one of my favorites." He said as he shook his head.  
  
"I'm sure you all know what you appreciate now, correct?"  
  
A variety of "yes" came from the men along with the occasional nod.  
  
"Very nice." Iero smiled.  
  
Mikey felt uneasy but he couldn't let it show. Not now.  
  
There were moments of silence from the group of men as Iero kept on as nothing had happened.  
  
Small talk had came back into the converstation between the men. Most looked grim, others relieved that it wasn't them, but there was one that stood out.  
  
A laugh and a harshly whispered "Stop" caught the table's attention.  
  
All eyes were on the two men, one young and one old, towards the end of the table.  
  
"What's so funny?" Iero asked calmly.  
  
"Nothing boss, Gregory here just remembered something." The older man quickly answered.  
  
Iero glared. "Well, what was it?"  
  
The younger man looked back with amusment in his eyes and a smirk on his face.  
   
"Your boy."  
  
Iero's face hardened as his jaw tightened and his fist tightened.  
  
"What about him." Iero said defensively, eyes darkened with anger.  
  
The younger man's eyes had a flicker of fear in them but he continued with a shit eating smirk on his face.  
  
"He was at the carnival."  
  
"So?"  
  
"He also wasn't alone."  
   
Panic slowly rose in Mikey.  
  
"How does that concern you?" Iero questioned.  
  
"Just thought you'd like to know." The man said leaning back and crossing his arms.  
  
Iero got up and slowly made his way over to the younger man and came inches away from his face.  
  
Iero started quietly but just enough for Mikey to make out what he's saying. "My personal business doesn't concern you. You know nothing."  
  
He backed off a bit just enough for personal space. "I knew guys like you, fuckin' hated them. They were useless pieces of shit who never did anything with their lives. Kinda like you."  
  
Iero laughed.  
  
"You ever fucking mention my family and I'll make sure anyone you've ever loved is dead within the next fucking minute."  
  
The man's eyes widened in fear and he nodded.  
  
"Same goes for all you, but enough of that." Iero said as he sat back down.  
  
"Let's get back to business."  
  
Mikey had internally started freaking out. He had a clue, but for once he didn't want to be right.  
  
He heard the plans. Time, place, everything.  
  
He had to go.  
  
He was supposed to wait till all the men left but he couldn't. He threw five dollars on the table and got out of there. It seemed that no one noticed him. There was still conversation going on behind him. They weren't even done discussing their plans yet.  
But he had to leave.  
  
The second he got in the car he took out his phone and was about to call Gerard.  
  
Then he quickly set it down.  
  
He couldn't.  
  
Not right now.  
  
Not tonight.  
  
He'll let him have this night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feedback is appreciated!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Of course"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So holy shit this hit over 1000 hits which is crazy to me thank you so much!
> 
> Enjoy!

They're still at it.

It really does seem like time doesn't even exist for Gerard and Frank in this moment.

When Gerard went on and actually kissed Frank neither of them could believe it.

Even though Gerard was the one who initiated the kiss Frank was the one taking the lead. A little after Gerard had first kissed Frank it didn't take long for him to become shy about it. So Frank just took it from there.

He was on top of Gerard and making out with him. It was pretty innocent kissing though, no tongues were down someones throat and Frank didn't feel like his mouth would be bruised afterwards. 

Gerard was so delicate with it. His lips were so soft and Gerard was going slow to savor the moment. He feels like he's been waiting for this for forever and now it's finally happening.

They kept going on like this for a few good minutes until Frank pulled away. Gerard looked back at him with wide eyes in fear that he had done something wrong, but Frank just looked at him and smiled.

"Sorry, needed to breathe for a second." Frank giggled. 

Gerard felt relief wash over him and he giggled as well.

Frank took a deep breath before hoping back on Gerard again, this time making the kiss more passionate and barely moving his hips against Gerard's. 

Gerard definitely noticed this.

"A-are we gonna...?" Gerard mumbled vaugly while still somehow kissing Frank.

Frank smiled against Gerard's lips.

"Sure, if you want to?" He replied before going back to kissing Gerard. He's been wanting this for a while but he's not going to force Gerard to do anything.

Gerard started thinking, which was difficult with what everything Frank was doing. 

He had a decision to make.

Either he says no, which makes him available for Mikey to call, who he does not want to be thinking about right now, like he promised or, he just goes with it and most likely end up fucking Frank. 

He thought he had his answer when then Frank swiped his tongue against Gerard's bottom lip which caused Gerard to let out a small whine which Frank took as an invitation to put his tongue in Gerard's mouth. Not that he was complaining. Quite the opposite, see he has never done this before so everything is very new. So the sensation of Frank's tongue against his made him fucking melt. Gerard moaned against Frank's mouth when he then realized he never answered the question.

"I-fuck Frank-I c-can't tonight I'm sorry." Gerard said full of regret. 

Frank stopped immediately and hopped off of Gerard who already hated his decision.

"Oh, okay that's fine." Frank reassuringly while a bit suprised and currently calming himself down. "Is there something wrong?"

Fuck.

"I'm a virgin."

Gerard blurted out for some fucking reason and he automatically wants to travel back in time 10 seconds to beat his own ass for saying that. He internally groaned at himself when he saw Frank's reaction. Eyes wide and mouth just slightly open in suprise.

He couldn't just tell Frank that the real reason was because he was on call from his brother and he would rather not be in the middle of having sex with him and have to leave. He couldn't come up with anything and he's no expert liar like Mikey, who again he does not want to think about right now. So he just told Frank the only thing he could think of.

"Oh" Frank said awkwardly.

"Yeah." Gerard said cringing at himself.

"I mean that doesn't bother me if that's what you think. I'm okay with that. Just, you know, whenever you're ready to-fuck-wait no! Oh fuck this is coming our way worse than I thought. I mean what I'm trying to say is, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do, like I'm not-I won't be mad or anything, cause I know some guys can be like that and-"

Gerard just giggled at Frank's rambling.

"I know, and I know you're not like that." He smiled.

Frank sighed in relief and smiled back.

"Movie?" 

Apparently Frank had had a small projecter that he uses to watch movies on the blank wall in front of his bed that Gerard found so facinating. 

They had decided on some older cheesy horror movie that Frank had climed to be so bad that it's good. So of course Gerard had to see. 

They spent a majority of the movie just talking about how they could see the wire the skeleton had to move around or how they was the occasional camera seen in the shot.

Seeing as they were still on the bed together, they had both gotten comfortable throughout the whole thing. Even almost being draped over each other by the end of it.

When the end credits rolled up the screen Gerard had found himself with Frank's head on his shoulders.

He could feel him breathing next to him and just thought about how Frank's breaths labored over the period of them making out. He thought about how bad he wanted to hear that again.

"Frank?" Gerard almost whispered.

"Hmm?" Frank hummed.

"Can we make out again?" 

Frank just laughed and lifted his head up to go back to kissing Gerard. Gradually the kiss was becoming deeper and just what they both wanted. Gerard couldn't get enough of it he wanted to feel Frank's lips against his forever. He wanted him this close forever. It's all so new yet somehow makes him feel safe.

Geraed had pulled back almost with some resistance, wanting to ask Frank something.

"Can we- nevermind." Gerard said quitting halfway, becoming too embaressed to even finish the question. 

"Aw don't do that that." Frank smiled "What did you wanna ask?" Frank said before giving Gerard a quick peck on the lips.

"Its just, I don't want to go all the way...but could we maybe go at least halfway?" Gerard asked shyly while biting his lip anxiously.

"Are you sure?" Frank's eyes widened once again this time with a brow raised.

Gerard nodded, not trusting his voice.

"Fuck," Frank exhaled. "Okay, yeah, halfway."

Frank was pretty deep in thought while thinking of what Gerard meant by halfway and  
was taken by suprise when he felt Gerard's lips on his. 

He laughed a little into the kiss and felt Gerard smile against his lips as well but it quickly escalated to more small moans coming from the both of them. 

Gerard really liked when Frank used his tongue, so this time around be thought he would at least attempt to copy what he did.

He did the same bottom lip swipe thing with his tongue just like Frank, who would have smirked if he could've, did.

Frank automatically opened his mouth a bit more to let Gerard's tongue in.

To Gerard the act of basically shoving his tongue into Frank's mouth felt a whole lot different than whem Frank did it to him. There was more dominance to it and only made him want more.

Gerard kept a steady rhythm and movement of his mouth while they kissed. 

At least until Frank moaned.

It was small and quiet but even that went straight to Gerard's cock.

Gerard didn't know specifically what he did to make Frank moan but he knew he had to hear it again.

He even stopped for a second to process it before going back.

He remembered when Frank had slightly grounded his hips against Gerard's and how good that felt even though it wasn't much.

Gerard gasped as he pressed his hips against Frank's the friction making everything even better.

Frank moaned out a bit louder from the sudden movement but went along with it by pressing up into Gerard. 

Their breaths got heavier as they grinded into each other and neither wanted to stop.

"Halfway?" Frank whispered when he pulled away only centimeters away from Gerard.

"Halfway." Gerard nodded.

Frank had reached down and cupped Gerard through his jeans causing him to groan and Gerard is so fucking glad Mikey didn't make him take any fucking guns.

Frank unbuttoned Gerard's pants and slowly undid the zipper.

Gerard had thought about this before and even now that it's actually happening he couldn't believe it.

"This okay?" Frank said quietly as he rested his hand just above Gerard's cock.

"Please?" Gerard whimpered.

Feeling vulnerable isn't something that Gerard likes. He didn't like people seeing him weak and he usually tries his best to hide it. 

So when Frank slid his hand into Gerard's boxers and _finally_ touched him he had a faint smile.

Gerard could feel Frank's rough hand stroking him gently at first and couldn't believe how good it felt. He knows people say it's nothing like when you do it yourself, but fuck are they right.

Frank swiped his thumb across the tip and caught Gerard's moans by kissing him.

"H-how are you so good at- _fuck_ -that?" Gerard said shakily.

"Just wanna make you feel good." Frank smiled.

Gerard was already getting so close but remembered how he has barely even touched Frank and wanted to return the favor.

With his hand shaking a bit, Gerard attempted to put his hand down Frank's pants, but was stopped.

"You don't have to." Frank assured while still stroking Gerard, speeding the pace a little.

"I- _oh fuck_ -I want to." Gerard said with a dazed look.

Frank saw the look in his eyes and let go of his hand.

Frank let out a moan when Gerard had grasped him. Which ended up encouraging Gerard to go faster just like Frank did.

They both stayed there jerking each other off until Gerard felt way too close.

"Frank." Gerard moaned. "Frank I'm getting close." 

"It's okay baby just let go." Frank whispered, having more control over himself than Gerard.

It only took a few more strokes for Gerard to lose it. And boy did he fucking lose it. He used his free hand to cling onto Frank and moaned loudly as he came all over his stomach. The Frank kept going as Gerard was coming down and stopped when he could see Gerard getting to sensitive.

Just seeing that alone was enough for Frank to come close. He was going to just finish himself off but as soon as Gerard came back he started stroking and even kissing Frank again, going faster than before.

It didn't take long for Frank to come. His moans coming against Gerard's mouth.

He looked so good if Gerard hadn't just come he would have been hard again.

As Frank was coming down from his high Gerard stayed laying the next to him, kind of feeling bad that he was just laying there with cum starting to dry up, but also too blissed out to care.

Frank reached over and grabbed a tissue from his nightstand and lazily cleaned the both of them off.

"That was nice." Frank giggled.

"Yeah, that was...fucking great." Gerard laughed.

"Well I mean that's only halfway." Frank said suggestively, "We could save the rest for later though, I'm too sleepy now."

Frank yawned. "You're gonna stay right?" He asked quietly.

Gerard smiled and kissed Frank once more before wrapping his arms around him feeling himself doze off as well.

"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a little sexual there.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Right now can't be always though." Gerard said thinking out loud.
> 
> "Who says it can't?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for leaving again work fucked me over. Anyways back for real this time. This time with porn, but its cute so its okay.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Oh yeah also I'm doing song recs now cause I can.
> 
> Song rec: Stay for a bit- Cuco

When Gerard woke up the first thing he noticed was the warmth radiating next to him and he smiled.

Frank was across from him and was still sleeping.

Gerard had no idea what time it was but he never got a call so he was in no rush to check.  
He just continued to watch Frank sleep, which was a little creepy, but he didn't really care.

Last night was the best night of his life.

He lied there next to Frank reminicing about the night before in his head. 

The sunlight coming through the bedroom window caused the stars to disappear and the light jumped right to Frank's face. Illuminating his features that Gerard spent the last ten minutes admiring.

It didn't take long for Frank to wake up and when he did he saw Gerard looking back at him and he smiled back with sleepy eyes.

"Hi."

"Hey."

Frank yawned before closing his eyes again.

"I don't want to get up." Frank mumbled halfway into the pillow.

"What time do you start work?" Gerard asked.

"Well we're never exactly busy and I got a guy there already." Frank yawned. "Why, you leaving already?"

"No, just wondering. I'll stay till you get tired of me if you'd prefer that instead." Gerard smirked.

"Shit, you'll be here a while then." Frank smiled.

"Doesn't sound too bad." 

With that Frank closed the space between them and locked their lips together. Morning breath and all, neither complained though.

When they pulled away Frank rolled over onto his stomache, leaning his head on his hand and looking up at Gerard.

"You know I thought I was gonna be the one who kissed you first." Frank confessed.

Gerard laughed. "When were you planning on doing that?"

"I had plenty of chances, for your information." Frank said defensively.

"I kissed you under fake stars on your bed." Gerard smiled.

"I was only two seconds away from kissing you you know. But no you couldn't wait." 

"No I really couldn't." Gerard said before leaning over and kissing Frank again.

Frank sighed. "I still don't want to get up." He said closing his eyes and letting out dramatic fake sobs.

"You don't have to." Gerard points out.

"Yeah, but I like right now. Right now is nice." Frank said lazily as he turned on his side to face Gerard.

"Right now can't be always though." Gerard said thinking out loud.

"Who says it can't?" Frank said before leaning over to kiss Gerard. 

He didn't back away after a second like Gerard had expected but anways he still went along with it.

Frank would smile into the kiss at random times but still kept going. 

Frank was the first one to start moving his hips. He softly grinded against Gerard who just let out a soft moan. Gerard then experimentally lifted his hips to see if he could get Frank to do the same. Frank moaned back as he started to create a rhythm with Gerard. They stayed there moaning into the kisses for what felt like forever.

Gerard was the first one to pull away.

"Can I try something?" Gerard asked, mind clouded with lust.

"Anything." Frank nodded.

Gerard started to leave kisses on Frank's neck everywhere until he found a spot that Frank seemed to like the most and stayed there. It was just below his ear, just above his tattoo. Frank let out moans getting lost in the feeling.

"I'll need you to help me." Gerard whispered making Frank shiver.

 _"Fuck_ , whatever you need." Frank moaned out.

"I need you to guide me, can you do that?" Gerard asked innocently.

Frank didn't completely understand what Gerard had meant but was so focused on how Gerard was making him feel that he just nodded.

Gerard smiled. "Just tell me what you like okay?" He said before making his way down towards Frank's boxers.

"Oh fuck." Frank said in disbelief. Gerard hadn't even done anything yet but the sight of Gerard pulling him out of his boxers and looking up at him so _fucking_ innocently made him throb in Gerard's hand. Gerard gasped from the sudden movement and bit his lip as he waited for direction.

Gerard started jerking off Frank while he looked up expectantly.

"So?" Gerard asked looking up at Frank who already starting to look wrecked.

"Oh shit-f-fuck sorry." Frank stuttered, "okay, so just, um start off with the tip?" He suggested, biting his lip in anticipation.

Gerard looked at Frank's cock only inches away from his face. He was suprised to how thick it was, especially so up close. It was a decent length and overall just a nice cock, the best in Gerard's book anyways. He stopped moving his hand, making sure just to grip the base. 

Gerard looked up at Frank as he lightly licked the tip. The look on Frank's face when he did that will be burned into his brain forever. The taste didn't even matter as long as he gets Frank to do that again.

Geradd hadn't noticed he was staring until Frank spoke up. "P-please keep going." He almost begged out of desperation.

Gerard just wanted to jump on him at that moment but he knew that he couldn't keep Frank waiting.

He went back to licking the tip of Frank's cock. Frank would let out whimpers from this but never tore his eyes off of Gerard. This encouraged Gerard to do more.

He started by swirling his tongue, which slowly developed into Gerard taking the whole head into his mouth, softly sucking on it.

Frank choked out a moan when Gerard did this. His hands automatically going to Gerard's head as he had to stop himself from thrusting into Gerard's mouth. 

Gerard would take little by little into his mouth so that he could adjust and know when it was getting to be too much. He got to the point to where he was able to bob his head a good amount before hitting the back of his throat. Gerard made sure that to give attention back to the tip occasionally, recieving praise from Frank in the process.

" _Fuck so good_. You're doing so fucking good gee, don't stop." Frank almost whispered just loud enough for Gerard to hear.

Gerard had already started getting hard from how Frank was reacting to it all but his fucking praises is what made Gerard go crazy.

He moaned around Frank's cock and started grinding his hips against the bed desperate for any kind of friction. He started greedily sucking Frank's cock, taking more in and sucking faster than he had before.

The vibration from Gerard's moan made Frank fucking lose it.

"Fuck! Fuck fuck Gee, oh my fucking god _yes!_ "

Frank was getting really fucking close that he lost all control of his hips and started thrusting into Gerard's mouth. Gerard's eyes widened in suprise but just used his hands to pin Frank's hips and continued.

"I'm so close Gerard, please don't stop." Frank begged, back arched in pleasure as he moaned loudly. 

Gerard knew what was coming when he felt Frank's cock throb in his mouth and prepared himself.

When Frank's breathing turned more into panting and his moans started getting louder Gerard pulled off completely. 

"Oh god Gee please I-" Gerard interupted Frank's begging by placing a kiss on the tip of his cock and sucking on the head all while never taking his eyes off of Frank's face.

Frank had never come so hard.

Frank moaned out Gerard's name and a string of curses that Gerard couldn't completely make out but he didn't care. He was busy taking all that Frank was giving him. It had suprised him at first but Frank told him not to stop so he didn't. He pulled off when he started feeling Frank go limp. Frank just looked back at him with just complete awe. 

Gerard jumped on Frank, attacking his mouth with his, not even thinking if Frank would think it was gross. Frank kissed him back just as desperately so he had to have done something right.

"So good, so fucking good Gee." Frank moaned between kisses.

"Frankie, please, I need-" Gerard begged.

"I got you, it's okay." Frank smiled, brain blinded by pleasure.

Frank almost frantically pulled down Gerard's boxers and took his cock out. Gerard initial response was to be shy about it but Frank quickly licked a stripe on the underside of his cock and landed on the tip, sucking on the head. 

"Frankie, _oh my god Frankie."_ Gerard whined out.

Gerard couldn't believe how _good_ it felt. He was already getting close and Frank had just barely started.

Frank's movements were quicker than Gerard's but he kept eye contact just like Gerard had with him. Anytime Gerard looked down at him he had to close his eyes just to last a little bit longer.

The more Frank took the closer Gerard got. He knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"F-Frankie I-I-Ah!" Gerard couldn't even finish his warning before he was practically coming down Frank's throat. Gerard's thighs were shaking as Frank sucked him through his orgasm.

Gerard was left shaking by the time that Frank pulled off. The next thing he knew was that Frank had snaked his arms around him whispering in his ear.

"Shh, you're okay. You did so good." He praised in his ears.

It took Gerard a few seconds to completely calm down. When he did he turned himself over to look at Frank who looked back, waiting for Gerard to say something, but he didn't. Gerard just giggled. 

"Oh man." Gerard giggled even more making Frank laugh in the process.

"Oh man." Frank repeated.

Gerard smiled again before kissing Frank like there was nothing else in the world he would rather do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heartfelt blowjobs are really something.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute shit with pancakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you but I like this chapter
> 
> Song rec: Teenage blue by Dream girl  
> (I've been obsessed with this song btw)
> 
> Enjoy!

When Gerard woke up the second time that day the warmth he expected to be next to him was gone. He sat up and observed the room around him making sure that everything from earlier wasn't a dream. 

It was when he had looked up and saw the fake stars dimly shining in the dark room that he smiled.

He had heard some music coming from some place in the house through the slightly cracked open door.

Gerard, still drowsy, started following the music down the hall.

After a few seconds of wandering, Gerard saw him.

Frank was in the kitchen making pancakes and swaying along to the music playing oblivious to Gerard behind him. When Frank turned around to look get something his eyes automatically widened in suprise and a smile quickly came upon his face.

"You're up." Before Gerard could even respond Frank's face dropped. "Oh fuck did I wake you? I'm sorry I could've sworn I closed the door." He apologized.

"It's okay. I already slept too much anyways, when did you start this?" Gerard said sleepily as he made his way over next to Frank, motioning over to Frank's whole set up.

Frank smiled back at Gerard. "A little while after you passed out, so not too long. I'm almost done though, you wanna help me?"

"Sure." Gerard said, waiting for direction.

"You ever flip a pancake before?" Frank said smiling as he picked up the pan.

"No, but I could try?"

"That's the spirit. It's pretty simple, just a flick of the wrists, here." Frank instructed as he demonstrated. He made it look so easy.

"Now you try." Frank said handing over the pan.

Gerard just stared at the pan for a minute before looking back at Frank who was just waiting for him to flip the pancake. Gerard had done mini tosses that didn't really accomplish anything. Frank giggled at his attempts and just told him to try again. 

"Remember, just a flick of the wrists."

Gerard sighed before doing exactly just that. He kept a good grip and the handle of the pan as he flipped it. The pancake actually went pretty high, they only thing is that it ended up on the floor instead of the pan. 

Gerard automatically looked back up at Frank and started excessively apologizing.

"Fuck, I'm sorry I really didn't mean too I just-"

Gerard had been suddenly interupted by Frank crying out in laughter. Just just looked back, eyes wide, not knowing what to say.

"You did great Gee! Fuck that motherfucker got some fucking air!" Frank laughed before pecking a kiss onto Gerard's lips before starting to make a pancake in replacement of the one left on the floor.

"You-you're not mad?" Gerard asked, confused by what just happened.

"Of course not, it's just a pancake." Frank dismissed. "You should probably pick it up before one of us trips on it though. Death by pancake may sound great but is mostly just sad." Frank joked.

Gerard went and threw away the pancake before sitting at the table watching Frank cook with his face resting on his hand. Frank brought two plates over to the table with him as he sat down across from Gerard. 

"Whatcha thinking about?" Frank asked, copying Gerard by resting his face on his hand as well.

"Nothing." Gerard said simply. "I just like watching you."

"Ooh kinky, maybe after the pancakes." Frank joked as he started pouring syrup on his food.  
Gerard just laughed as he started eating his food as well

"So what'd you think about earlier?" Frank asked after a few moments.

"I could use some more practice if I'm being honest." Gerard responded taking another bite of his food.

"Oh really?" Frank smirked.

"Yeah, sorry again. I didn't know it would go that high. I really though i would be able to catch-"

Gerard was interupted by Frank's laughter once again, to which he gave another confused look to.

"Oh god, no not that!" Frank laughed out. "I meant _earlier."_ Frank emphasized.

It took Gerard a couple of seconds to realize what Frank had been talking about. 

"Oh you mean..?" Gerard blushed.

"Mmhm." Frank nodded. "I didn't realize I was that forgettable." Frank said as he feigned a look of hurt.

"What? No! Quite the opposite actually." Gerard explained.

"Oh?" Frank smirked while he continued eating.  
"What was the best part?"

Gerard gulped as the memory replayed in his mind. Even just the thought made him blush.

"A-All of it really." Gerard choked out.

Frank smiled at how he got Gerard all bothered already.

"Aww. Well I will say it was pretty unexpected." Frank started.

"How so?" Gerard asked quickly.

Frank licked his lips before smiling at Gerard once more.

"Well I mean, for your first time doing that it was pretty impressive. Really fucking impressive." Frank said as he finished up his food.

Gerard smiled as he felt his pride rise.

"You were really really good too." Gerard complimented back, making Frank smile again.

God his smile was fucking contagious.

"Thanks, I try."

Gerard had finshed his food shortly after and followed Frank back to his room. 

When they came to the room Frank threw himself on the bed and scooted himself over to make room for Gerard who just crawled up next to Frank. It was pretty big bed but they had left a lot of room by the way they were laying next to each other. Frank had turned so that he was face to face with Gerard and closed the gap. Gerard had hesitantly and gently put his hand on the side of Frank's face. It was almost like he was afraid he was going to fade away or something. Frank had responded by running his hand through Gerard's hair. The room was so quiet as all you could hear was the their breathing and the sound of their lips locked with the others. Frank was the one that pulled away first. He spent a second just to look at Gerard before going back to kiss him. It was the second time he pulled away that he had said something.

Except he wasn't smiling this time.

"I think I'm in love with you Gerard." Frank whispered oh so softly.

Gerard just stared back. He couldn't think, it was like his brain short circuted or something.  
He felt himself get that lightheaded feeling again and he could have sworn his heart skipped a beat. It wasn't until then that he realized that Frank was waiting for a response. The more time Gerard said nothing the more the hope in Frank's eyes disappeared. Gerard couldn't tear his eyes away from him. The boy in front of him just told him he fucking loved him and all he could do was stare back. 

Just before Frank could say anything Gerard went and crashed his lips against Frank's. Frank had stayed still at first from shock but quickly started kissing back. Gerard kept his hands on the side of Frank's face just like he was a few minutes ago. He realized that _this_ was all he wanted. Nothing else mattered as long as he had this moment.

"Frankie" Gerard whispered inbetween kisses. "I've never met anyone like you." He said as he still desperately kissed Frank. "You make me feel crazy." He said as Frank put his hands on his hips. "I don't know what I'd do without you." He whispered.

"I love you so much Frankie." 

Frank had pulled away barely an inch to look at Gerard. All that was going through their minds were each other. 

They stayed there for what had to have been more than half an hour but neither had even noticed. They were so engulfed with each other that time felt unreal.

It wasn't until the phone started ringing that they had stopped. 

"I knew I should have just called in sick." Frank sighed before rolling over to get his phone.

Gerard just watched as Frank answer the phone and started talking to who was most likely a co worker. Gerard had then realized that he hadn't even bothered to check his phone. He quickly grabbed it to see one message from Mikey.

**Everything went well. Tell you more when u get home**

Gerard sighed in relief that Mikey was okay and set his phone down. He looked over to see Frank get off the phone as well.

"I gotta go in." Frank said apologetically.

"It's okay I guess I gotta go too." Gerard responded.

Frank went in and kissed Gerard again before starting to get ready for work.

After a couple of minutes they were ready to head out. 

"I'll call you after work?" Frank asked while standing in front of the door.

"I'll be waiting." Gerard said quietly with a smile.

Frank leaned up to kiss Gerard once more before opening the door for the both of them.

As they parted ways and Gerard made his way to the car Mikey left him. Right when he was about to open the door he looked up to see Frank running up to him.

"One for good luck." Frank smiled before grabbing the collar of Gerard shirt and pulling him in for one more kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Mikey knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song rec: Brother by Mac Demarco
> 
> Enjoy!

Gerard thought of Frank the whole drive back. The time they spent together felt like an eternity, but in actuality was about a day. Gerard wishes for the day that everyday will be like the time he spent with Frank. 

He thinks about the first time he saw him, peeking his head out from behind a door before coming out with his oh so famous smile.

He thinks about every morning he went back to the coffee shop, even with a stomache full of nerves, just to see him.

He thinks about the fair and how freaked out he got when Frank had seen him and how that somehow ended up with the two of them on a fucking ferris wheel.

He thinks about their conversations on the phone and how they had managed to go through hours without running out of things to say.

He thinks about how he went over to Frank's to have dinner and how fucking nervous he was.

He thinks about the moment when he first kissed Frank.

He thinks about Frank's little moans and everything that made him go crazy.

He thinks about the fucking pancakes.

Everything.

Even with all the awkward conversation and prolonged stares he somehow made it this far. 

For once in his fucking crazy life, he was happy.

Gerard had found himself parked out in front of his place when he was brought back to reality.

Right now isn't about him.

Mikey had successfully gotten information the other night and was most likely just waiting for Gerard. His message didn't seem urgent though so there was no real danger from what Gerard understood.

It was nice to not think about the task at hand. The mission is always at the back of his head but the moments where he just let all of his thoughts just float away was his favorite.

Gerard doesn't like to think about it. The whole killing thing. It's not easy, it never has been. He's just good at it. 

All he wants is a simple life. He wants every moment he spent with Frank to be his life. Not whatever the fuck he was doing now.

When Gerard entered the house he expected a snarky remark reguarding his time away or something to be thrown at him. Instead it was just silent. 

Something was wrong.

"Mikes...?" Gerard catiously called out as he grabbed his keys into his hands to be used as some sort of weapon. When he had not gotten a response Gerard was ready for whatever was behind Mikey's door as he slowly approached it. Gerard slowly opened the door prepared for something to pop out but he saw nothing. Only a messy bed with a few comics spread out 

Gerard just looked around confused, turning his heels to search the rest of the house only to immediately bump into someone. Gerard's first instinct was to punch the figure in front of him. It was only when the figure let out a small cry as it was hit with his fist and Gerard felt a grip on his other hand that Gerard knew who it was.

"Jesus christ Mikey don't scare me like that!" Gerard exclaimed as he helped his brother off of the floor and helped practically drag him to the kitchen to get some ice for the eventual bruise.

"I wasn't trying to!" Mikey whined. "All I did was take a piss and I come back to you punching me in the face.

"Sorry, but I called out for you!" Gerard argued as he handed Mikey an ice pack.

"Oh well I'm sorry I was busy fucking pissing to hear you!" Mikey exclaimed as be held the pack on his face.

Gerard only stared back to counter Mikey's scowl directed towards him. Maybe he overracted just a bit. It didn't take long for Gerard to accidentally start letting out a fit of giggles he that he desperately tried to not let out.

"You think this is funny?" Mikey scoffed.

"Only a bit." Gerard giggled.

If it was anybody else Mikey would have beat their ass for laughing. But it was Gerard, so he only did what he could do and started laughing along.

"So how did it go?" Mikey asked as the laughter died down, only the ghost of a smile left on his face.

Gerard didn't even attempt to hide his smile.

"It was nice." He said simply.

"Holy shit you fucked him!" Mikey exclaimed with wide eyes.

"What-no-I-I mean-we did some stuff. Only like halfway though." Gerard stuttered in an attempt to explain.

"Oh so it was just anal?" Mikey asked seriously.

"Jesus! No! What the fuck is all the way to you!?"

"It's very complicated, so...? In simple terms please I don't need the details." Mikey said as if they were talking about a fucking business deal.

Gerard sighed. "We just did stuff, and it was nice."

"You're being too nice, so I'm just gonna assume that it sucked. Don't worry it happens to-"

"No, it was actually pretty fucking great. No need to worry." Gerard interrupted.

The look Mikey saw in Gerard's eyes automatically insinuated what he had done.

"Oh?"

"Oh."

"Wait, did you-"

"Yep.

"And he?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Damn, props."

"Thank you."

"Did you swallow?"

"Weren't we supposed to talk about your night?" Gerard said quickly to change the subject.

Mikey remembered everything he saw and heard from that night. Even while it didn't seem like too much it really was.

But what he was really thinking about was what happened when he got home.

Mikey had left the diner as quickly and unnoticebly as he can. The situation made him uneasy which was something that hadn't happened for a while.

He remembers panicking the whole drive home that he had even almost crashed at some point.

He scrambled with his keys to open the door and the second he came through the doors he rushed over to his room to get access to his computers.

He promised he would never do this. Not only for Gerard but for himself. He thought about the meeting he had just witnessed not too long ago and debated even doing it. He made a promise but he also needed to know.

Mikey searched through his files of Iero and went through everything. People he's worked with, crimes he's actually been convicted of, and a list of the people that have gone missing most likely due to Iero himself. There was no wonder to why so many people were afraid of him. 

Mikey always glanced over family files. Usually it only ranges from mistresses to estranged children. Nothing ever too serious. 

But this time it was different.

What he had found out about Iero's family made his blood run cold.

Iero had a wife and only one child. His wife was definitely not what Mikey would have expected. She looked like a very sweet woman from the pictures that Mikey had seen. They looked very happy in the photographs from so long ago. She was a baker and had even owned her own successful bakery. Mikey had wondered what it was that brought the two together but just continued on with his research. She had died a couple of years ago. Sudden heart attack that no one had expected.

She left behind her husband and their only son.

Frank Anthony Iero III

Mikey could barely breathe from the sudden shock as he went though even more information.

There was a picture of the family when Frank was only a child. Even then Mikey could see the charisma in his eyes that he still had to this day. 

His hands shook the more he found.

Frank was an only child with a baker for a mother and a mafia boss for a father.

There were more pictures of just Frank with his mother. He seemed like a happy kid.

Mikeh had only seen one picture of only Frank with his father. He was very young and was sitting on the back of his fathers neck laughing as his father smiles at the camera.

He got access to all of Frank's social media, pictures of friends, status updates about his day.

His latest updates obviously being about Gerard.

**Excited for tonight!!!**

**You ever look at someone and think "holy shit how do you exist?"**

**Met someone today.**

The last one was from around the time that Gerard and him and first came to the small town.

Mikey wanted to smile. They were cute and it was nice to know someone genuinely cared for Gerard.

But the thing is that the person that he and Gerard were sent to kill was the dad of the person who Gerard liked, and from what Mikey sees, likes Gerard back. A lot.

"Holy shit." Mikey whispered to himself as he processed everything he just saw.

Iero's fucking son was Frank.

The person who was at the carnival with his "boy" was Gerard.

It was all so fucked.

Mikey ran to grab his phone and dailed Gerard's number to tell him about everything.

But he didn't.

Before he could even press the call button he stopped himself.

Gerard was with Frank right now.

He cared for Frank. 

So fucking much.

And it was his first real date ever.

Mikey stared down at his phone before just turning it off altogether.

Gerard has gone through a lot. He never has had what he has with Frank. Mikey knows he should tell him, he really does. He just sees how happy he is when he is with Frank. And as much as he wants to call, he doesn't.

"Not now." Mikey says to himself.

He doesn't know when he will tell Gerard, all he knows is that that time is not now.

So Mikey just turns off his computer and heads to bed. 

The whole bullshit mission could wait. He knew everything he needed to know. The amount of men. Where to go. How to do it. 

Everything.

"So what did you find out?" Gerard asked as he stared right Mikey.

He should have done it then. It would make sense for him to tell him right then and there. 

But, once again, he didn't.

"Just basics. About like ten guys, maybe more. We need to do it privately. Make it look like an accident, we've had worse." Mikey said quickly looking down, unable to look directly at Gerard.

"Okay." Gerard said simply.

"It'll take time." Mikey rushed out. "I'll tell you when, just..not now." 

"Okay." Gerard said once more.

It was obvious he didn't want to do it. He never does. But this time Mikey would have said okay if Gerard said he wanted to back out.

But Mikey kept his mouth shut.

They both stayed quiet, thinking about the upcoming events.

"He told me he loved me." Gerard said quietly.

Mikey looked up. 

He wasn't suprised.

"It wasn't just a sex thing, just so you know."

Mikey only nodded.

"I said it back." 

Mikey stared at his brother for a few moments before smiling.

"That's good." He said.

"Yeah." Gerard said with a half smile. "I'm calling him later. After he gets out of work."

Mikey's smile faultered only a bit as he looked down again. 

He needs to know.

Mikey took a deep breath before looking over at Gerard.

"Have fun." He said with a small smile as he ruffled his hand through Gerard's hair before he started walking off to his room.

He needs to know. Just not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "An actual ghost town would be more fun."
> 
> "We should be ghost hunters instead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its kind of short so I'm sorry about that. Next one will be definitely longer I promise
> 
> Anways enjoy!
> 
> Song rec: Darla (It's sad to say goodbye) by Fox Academy

Gerard was laid out on his bed counting the minutes till Frank got out of work. He still had an hour to wait and given that he had spent the last two skimming through comics and listening to some music he has basically ran out of things to do.

Both of the brothers had gone back to their rooms respectively after their conversation from earlier. Mikey had been pretty quiet that Gerard was convinced that he had fallen asleep.

Gerard went to go see what Mikey was actually doing. When he opened the door he saw Mikey doin the same thing he was doing looking just as bored as him.

"No more shit to look up today?" Gerard asked as he stood at the doorway. Mikey looked up and moved over to give Gerard some room on the bed.

"Nope, I'm tired of that shit anyways." Mikey muttered as Gerard took the spot next to him. Gerard only nodded back in agreement.

"So what are you gonna do all day?" Gerard asked.

"Well given that we're in a shitty ghost town there's nothing really to do." 

"An actual ghost town would be more fun."

"We should be ghost hunters instead." Mikey suggested, smiling at the idea.

"Fuck, we really should." Gerard smiled. "We could be actual ghostbusters." 

The two just bursted out laughing that the fucking nonsense they came up with. As they eventually calmed down Mikey looked over at Gerard.

"You still waiting for Frank to get out?" He asked.

"Yeah, only less than an hour now." Gerard said.

"So you and Frank are like pretty serious huh?" Mikey asked moving his gaze to the ceiling as they both laid on their backs, but really he just couldn't look Gerard in the eye while he talked about Frank. Mikey wasn't going to pretend Frank didn't exist, he just wasn't going to mention the Frank situation.

"Yeah, I think so. I mean it's going well." Gerard said thoughtfully.

Mikey turned his head back to Gerard in his sudden uncertainty at his whole relationship label.

"Dude, the guy told you he loved you. I think you guys will be fine." 

Gerard only stared back for a moment before smiling 

"Yeah." He said dreamily with a stupid smile on his face that only made Mikey laugh.

"You're really....lucky Gerard." Mikey said suddenly as his laughter died down. Gerard looked over at his brother as he continued. "To have someone you know? Like it's not like other shit I've seen. I mean the fact that all you guys do is stare at each other and smile should be weird, but it's alright."

Gerard wasn't sure how to react, he understood what Mikey was trying to say nonetheless. It was suprising though, Mikey himself isn't a biggest romantic so his comments are a bit strange but still manage to make Gerard smile.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Before Gerard could say anything else he heard his phone ring. He lifted himself off of the bed quickly, the call was coming earlier than Gerard had expected and gave Mikey a smile.

"That's him." 

Mikey only rose his brow to question why Gerard was even telling him and Gerard ran over back to his room.

Gerard threw himself on the bed right as be answered the phone in an attempt to make himself feel more casual.

"Hello?" 

"Hey Gee." 

Gerard felt his heart warm up to the voice on the other end.

"Hey Frankie." He said sweetly. "I thought you were out in like fifteen minutes or something?"He said because he definitely wasn't counting the minutes or anything.

"I closed early, not many people want coffee and sweet breads past a certain time of the day apparently. Plus I think it's okay if I close only fifteen minutes early." Gerard could hear Frank getting into his car. "You busy tonight?"   
Frank asked.

"No." Gerard answered simply, biting his lip to what Frank had to say next.

"Well, I haven't started driving just yet, and I was thinking, that maybe, We could meet up." Frank suggested. Gerard smiled at the thought of seeing him again and sleeping with Frank by his side again.

"You want me to meet you at yours?" Gerard asked, smile obvious in his voice.

"Actually, I was thinking I'd come to yours." Frank said hesitantly in case Gerard somehow was completely against the idea.

Oh shit. 

Frank wanted to come over.

"Yeah that'd be great." Gerard said apparently absentmindedly.

"Oh really? Okay cool! I just need the address." Frank said excitedly. 

Gerard quickly gave Frank the address without a second thought. 

"Okay I'll see you in a little bit. I love you." Frank said through the phone. He had sounded nervous saying the last little bit there but it only made Gerard melt away.

"I love you too, see you." Gerard said as he smiled before hanging up.

Gerard laid there thinking and smiling about Frank, his eyes, his hair, what he's gonna do when he comes over.

Wait a minute.

Frank's coming over. To his place

His shitty itty bitty place with Mikey there and all.

The 'all" meaning the fucking guns and shit left everywhere and fucking files of almost everyone in town left on the fucking table.

Fuck.

Mikey is going to kill him.

_"Oh shit."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Goodnight, love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know it's the middle of the night but I'm making up for it by having this chapter be over 3000 words.
> 
> Song rec: Let my baby stay by Mac Demarco
> 
> Enjoy!

Mikey was laying on his bed when he heard the door his room creak open slightly. He lifted his head to see Gerard standing against the doorframe.

"Hey Mikey." Gerard greeted nervously with a fake smile planted on his face.

Mikey only glared back at his brother, eyebrows furrowed.

"So, we have a little tiny problem." Gerard squeaked out as he played with his hands, terrified by how Mikey is going to react.

"What did you do?" Mikey sighed. 

"I might have possibly invited Frank over." Gerard muttered.

The worried look on Mikey's face faltered only a little. No need to panic, it's only Frank.

"Okay, we're fine, let's just hide everything before-"

"He'll be here in like fifteen minutes."

"Gerard what the fuck!" Mikey yelled out, losing any sense of relief he had. "Why the fuck would you do that we have fucking guns and fucking shit everywhere!"

Okay so now they were both panicking.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking about it. He just asked and I was just like yeah and fuck, we're so fucked." Gerard rambled on running his hands through his hair.

"Shit." Mikey groaned, "Let's get this shit done." 

The two make their way to the living room. It was a fucking mess. Neither of them had ever really noticed until that moment. Even though the two didn't exactly have a lot of personal items, they did have a lot of fucking guns. 

It was something that they always did though. It didn't matter how long they were staying somewhere, they always hid guns around the place. While some are just sprawled out on the kitchen table, others are hidden in between small spaces or somehow they would be in a spot that only the two would know about.

Mikey went over and grabbed a large pile of files that he was going through earlier.

"Don't let him near my room." Mikey says as he goes to set the like down in some place of the room. "Just out everything there for now, we don't have a lot of time."

Greats nodded before going and grabbing every fucking gun in sight. They had an unnecessary amount of them it was almost funny. The ones that were hidden was definitely the tricky part though.

Other than finding some in every fucking drawer in the house, Gerard would find them in areas that he knew only Mikey would pick.  
He found them under throw pillows, houseplants that Gerard didn't even know they had, and one taped to the inside of a fucking cereal box.

They cleaned everything up fairly quickly, well they cleaned up the important things. There's been a stain on the living room carpet from when Mikey once spilled some sauce on it, but that wasn't important right now. What was important was the fact that Frank was bound to be there any second now.

"You got everything?" Mikey came said as he came back from his room.

Gerard looked around when he spotted a small black object point out of the side of the couch and went over to inspect it. He pulled it out to reveal a fucking switchblade knife.

He looked over at Mikey with complete confusion in his face as to why the fuck was there a switchblade in their couch

"Safety first bitch." Mikey simple responded.

Everything looked normal, surprisingly normal. 

"Thank you so fucking much Mikey." Gerard sighed out with a lazy smile. Gerard looked at the time only being minutes away from when Frank had said he'd be there. He didn't stay there long before rushing over too his room leaving Mikey standing out by himself for a quick minute. Gerard came back only seconds later in a new outfit. A blur t shirt and some black jeans, he ruffled his hair to get the perfectly disheveled look. Gerard remembered how Frank had liked the eyeliner and ran to Mikey's room to grab it. He passed all the guns and assortment of knives and found the small pencil.

He couldn't find a mirror anywhere so he, as edgy as it sounds, grabbed one of the knives and used it to look at himself while he put the eyeliner. 

Just as Gerard put the pencil to his eye he heard a knock on the door. Gerard cursed as he easily applied the eyeliner, dropped the knife, and ran out to the living room. 

He ran out to see Mikey sitting on the couch looking over at him. He hadn't even bothered to open the door, which could be considered rude but Gerard mouthed a quick thanks to him.

Gerard took a quick breath before opening the door to see Frank standing there with a small bag in his hand.

"Hey." Frank said softly as he smiled up at Gerard before leaning in to give him a quick kiss. "I brought some stuff." 

"Hey," Gerard said unable to hide his smile. "Come in." 

He lead Frank in. His place obviously wasn't as nice as Frank's but he didn't see him complaining. He had totally forgotten about the fact that Mikey was sitting on the couch looking over at them awkwardly. If he had had more time he probably would have just left, but given that he had nowhere really to go Mikey thought of him staying as karma for Gerard being an idiot.

"Hi." Mikey waved over at the two.

He could tell by the look on Frank's face that he probably didn't expect him to be there. Frank didn't seemed annoyed or angry or anything but he does realize that he may have to hold back a bit more than he would have liked.

"Hi, nice to see you again." Frank said politely.

"Here you can go put the bag down over in th kitchen if you'd like." Gerard suggested to save Mikey from another awkward conversation. Usually it was the other way around so the sigh of relief that Mikey released as Gerard took Frank to the other room made him laugh.

Frank set his bag on the table only to take out a small batch of lemon squares, putting them in display for Gerard.

"Aww, thank you." Gerard cooed as he pulled Frank in for a hug as he grabbed the square with his other hand. 

"I made them right before I left so they should still be warm." Frank smiled as he watched Gerard look at the batch in delight. 

"Fuck." Gerard moaned out as he took a bite. Frank giggled at his initial reaction. 

"Good shit right?"

"You're the best." Gerard mumbled out before taking another bite.

Frank smiled back at Gerard as he rested his head on his hands. 

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Frank asked as Gerard continued with with lemon square.

Gerard really took his attention away from the dessert to think about the question. He didn't really have anything to do. He really should have thought about all of this before he went and invited Frank over.

"I don't really have much." Gerard said almost apologetically. "We could just hang out in my room if that's cool with you?" 

"Yeah, sounds good." Frank smiled again. 

Just as Gerard was about to lean in to give just a quick kiss Mikey walked in.

"Oh sorry, I'll just-"

"You're good." Frank chuckled. "You want a lemon square?" 

Mikey was going to say no but he remembered that time Gerard brought them home and it would be rude to turn down such a generous offer.

"Sure." Mikey said as he goes to grab one. He doesn't eat it as dramatically as Gerard did but it was apparent that he enjoyed it. "Where did you learn how to bake?" Mikey asked.

"My mom taught me everything I know." Frank smiled.

Oh yeah.

Mikey stopped chewing for a moment when Frank had said that but quickly went back to eating.

"It's really good." Mikey said.

"Thanks." Frank said.

Gerard took a hold of Frank's hand and have a quick smile to Mikey.

"We're just gonna be in my room." Gerard rushed out before walking away with Frank dragging behind him. Mikey almost laughed at how much it reminded him of that day at the fair.

"Have fun." He called out before taking another bite. He was already thinking of where he put his fucking earphones.

Gerard lead Frank to his room and shut the door behind them as they entered. His room was so empty except for the few comics he had left out.

Frank kicked off his shoes before going over to Gerard's bed, making himself comfortable. He laid out lazily on his bed and gave a look over to Gerard that made his knees weak. 

"Come here." Frank said quietly.

Gerard obeyed and let out a shaky breath as he took the spot next to him.

They were both turned to each other on the bed, only inches away from each other. 

Even though Frank was his boyfriend and there was no real reason for him to be nervous when they get close like this, he still gets those little butterflies in the pit of his stomach. Just like he did the first time he saw him.

Gerard just smiles nervously at Frank as he looks back at him. Frank was the one who leaned in and kissed Gerard this time. The soft kisses Frank would give him gradually escalated to Frank straddling Gerard. Gerard only held onto Frank's hips as his mouth was busy with keeping up with Frank's.

Frank's hands wondered over Gerard chest as he slipped his hands under his shirt leading Gerard to let out a small gasp.

"What you let me see your dick but not you shirtless? I'll take mine off too." Frank chuckled quietly as he smiled.

"It's not that." Gerard giggled. "I just....don't look nice." He said quietly. It wasn't that he was self conscious about his weight like most would assume, he's actually very in shape. It's the marks. He's been in this business for years, he didn't walk away clean from all of them. While he wasn't covered in scars as one would probably expect, they were still enough to make Gerard hesitant about showing them.

"You look nice to me." Frank said quietly, eyes softened from Gerard's words. Gerard only looked back grimacing, obviously not believing Frank's words entirely.

"How about," Frank started as he planted kisses down Gerard's neck, causing Gerard's breath to become heavier. "I take off mine and we'll see where go from there."

Gerard could only nod as Frank sucked what he knew would eventually turn into a hickey by the end of the night into his neck. 

"We'll go slow." Frank whispered before softly pressing his lips against Gerard's once again, quickly gaining access inside of Gerard's mouth with one swipe across his bottom lip.  
The feeling of Frank's tongue against his was enough for the blood to rush to Gerard's cock. Gerard was able to feel Frank's hard on as well. He took this as an opportunity to grind his hips up against Frank's, getting a quiet moan out of Frank. Frank only looked down and giggled at himself. Gerard let out a small laugh as well before grabbing Frank from the edge of his shirt and bringing him in for another kiss. He moved his hips slowly against Frank's, quiet moans echoing off the walls of the room. Gerard just wanted more. 

Gerard hesitantly put his hands beneath Frank's shirt to signal to him that that wants it off. Frank smirked as he slowly took off the shirt to tease Gerard in the process. When it was finally off and thrown across the room all Gerard could do was look in awe. 

Frank was covered in tattoos. Gerard didn't know how much Frank actually had until he stripped off the shirt. Gerard lifted his hand and traced across the many lines all over Frank. It wasn't until then that he really noticed that that was desperately rutting against him.

 _"Fuck._ Gerard whispered at the sight.

There were too many layers separating them. Gerard grabbed onto to Frank's belt and quickly started undoing the buckle and quickly moved onto his button and zipper. Frank got off of Gerard quickly so that he could slip out out of his jean quicker then quickly went back on Gerard. Frank was only in his boxers and Gerard was laying there fully clothed. 

He was hesitant to do it at first, but he needed to feel Frank against him.

Right as Frank straddled his hips again Gerard started the process to taking off his t-shirt. Frank was quick to lend a hand. When it was completely off and thrown somewhere in the room all Gerard could see was Frank's expression as he looked upon him. His eyes raked up and down Gerard, making him feel exposed, but he didn't attempt to cover himself. He had scars from previous jobs. Nothing too serious. They were just lacerations and scrapes that stayed imprinted on his skin forever.

He hated them.

"I-"

Frank shut Gerard up real quick when he smashed his lips into Gerard's.

 _"You're beautiful."_ Frank whispered against his mouth, quickly resuming his previous action of kissing him while starting up his hips again.

Gerard didn't know what Frank had thought the scars came from but he didn't care.

He just grinded his hips along with Frank's, kissing him passionately in the process.  
It didn't take long before Frank started undoing Gerard's belt as well. Gerard lifted his hips as Frank swiftly took off his jeans. Both 

Frank broke the kiss looking down at Gerard. His lips were red and plump from all the shit they had been doing. Gerard's mouth probably looked similat but not as hot as how Frank looked right now.

Frank gave attention to the sweet spot he had found right in the center of Gerard's throat. He felt the vibrations of the moan Gerard let out and slowly made his way down. Frank spotted a scar across his chest right where his heart was.

 _"So fucking pretty."_ Frank whispered against Gerard.

Gerard whined out at his words, uncontrollably jerking his hips the further Frank went. Frank just kept placing wet kisses all the way down to Gerard's hips.

"Frankie, _please._ " Gerard choked out before he felt Frank lick at his cock through the thin fabric.

Gerard let out small whimpers as Frank teased him. It wasn't until Frank grabbed his cock out of his boxers and slowly started stroking him that he let out a loud moan. He had to close his eyes and put his hands over his mouth to quiet down his moans.

Gerard had felt the sensation on his dick disappear and he opened his eyes only to see Frank hovering over him.

"Let me hear you Gee." Frank said quietly as he put his hand back on Gerard's cock and started jerking him again. Gerard knew the walls were thin and how much Mikey must hate him right now but he _really_ doesn't want to think about that. Frank started stroking Gerard faster tearing his mind away from his thoughts. 

"Let me hear you Gee, I love your noises. I promise I'll make you feel _so_ good."

Gerard couldn't hold in the moan he released after that. It was definitely too loud and made Gerard blush out of embarrassment, but Frank loved it.

Frank let a moan out of his own.

_"Fuck Gerard."_

He went back to his previous position and instead of stroking Gerard first, he just gripped his cock and flattened his tongue against the tip.

It was too much, way too much. Gerard couldn't control himself. His hips tried to jerk himself into Frank's mouth but Frank kept a strong grip on his hips with one hand, the other he used to stroke the parts of Gerard's cock not in his mouth. 

Gerard knew it was too fast but he was already so close.

"I-I'm close. F-Frankie I'm so close." Gerard whimpered out as Frank continued to take more of him into his mouth.

All it took was Frank taking him in completely for Gerard to lose it.

He gripped onto Frank's short hair as he came down his throat. 

"Fuck! _Ah, Fuck Frankie!"_

Gerard saw white as all he could feel was the pleasure caused by Frank. It seemed to have lasted forever. By the time Gerard had come back to his senses Frank had already pulled off of his dick and was already desperately kissing Gerardx stroking him through the last of his orgasm. Gerard was left shaking and he was letting out whimpers against Frank's lips as he continued kissing him. He could taste himself on Frank's tongue and initially wanted to cringe but stayed in Frank's tight grip.

Gerard was going the return the favor and started making his way down towards Frank's cock but he stopped him.

"No, stay." Frank mumbled. "Stay right here."

So he stayed there moving his tongue against Frank's as he started rubbing his hand against Frank's hard cock. Frank moaned encouragements to Gerard and he continued. He slipt his hands in started rapidly jerking off Frank.

The only time Frank's mouth would leave Gerard's was when he would moan out curses or Gerard's name.

Gerard could see that Frank was getting closer when he started fucking his hand and losing compelte control of his words.

 _"I love you."_ Gerard whispered against Frank's lips.

Frank came seconds later, grinding his cock against Gerard's hand.

"Ah, I love you, _I love you so fucking much, fuck!"_

Gerard kept his grip around him and kissed Frank through his orgasm.

His mind was already hazy from his own orgasm, but seeing Frank lose it like that practically melted his brain. He hadn't even noticed he was still shaking until Frank ran his hands through his hair to calm him down.

Frank hazily smiled at him as he basked in the post orgasm bliss as well. 

"You always get so sleepy afterwards." Frank pointed out. 

"You wear me out." Gerard joked. He could feel his eyelids become heavier.

"Just wait until we go all the way." Frank smirked.

Gerard only let out a tired laugh in response. He couldn't fucking wait. Well technically he could since right now he was ready to pass the fuck out. He felt his eyelids slip shut before he could actually respond to Frank. 

"Goodnight, love." Frank said quietly before he kissed Gerard's cheek befor laying himself down to rest as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love is my kink.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens and I'm head over heels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for leaving again but I'm back and I finally know what I want for the story now.
> 
> Song rec: Head over Heels by Tears for Fears.  
> Issa bop.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Gerard woke up to the sound of soft humming in his ear. He peaked his eye open to see Frank smiling at him.

"Sorry I had to figure out some way to wake you up." Frank said, voice low and quiet.

"I didn't say stop." Gerard sleepily smiled.

Frank chuckled before humming some song as Gerard laid there pretending to sleep. Gerard couldn't quite figure out what the song was at first, but when he did he broke out in the biggest smile.

"Wait," Gerard giggled. "Is that fucking Head Over Heels by Tears For fucking Fears?"

"Maybe." Frank smiled widely.

They both bursted out laughing.

"Oh god. My boyfriends a fucking dork." Gerard, now fully awake, laughed.

"Oh come on, are you telling me you don't like Tears For Fears?" Frank said dramatically, even adding a small gasp at the end. 

"No," Gerard started before leaning in to peck at Frank's lips. "I love them." Another quick kiss. "Its just so fucking dorky of you." Gerard smiled.

Frank scowled before hopping on top of Gerard, straddling him in the process.

"You know I was trying to be nice by only humming it." 

Gerard eyes and smile widened.

"You wouldn't." 

Frank only smirked before taking in a large breath.

"Something happens and I'm head over heels!  
I never find out till I'm head over heels!" 

Frank was _actually_ yelling out the lyrics and trying his best not to laugh. Gerard only looked up at him, smiling, as he continued yelling out the lyrics to the eighties song.

"Something happens and I'm head over heeeels!  
Ah don't take my heart, don't break my heart, don't, don't throw it away!"

Gerard laughed as Frank dropped all his weight on him as a dramatic finish. Frank nuzzled his head into the space of Gerard's neck. 

"I love you" Gerard said softly, only enough for Frank to hear.

"I love you too Gee." Frank whispered before giving Gerard a light kiss on his neck. Gerard shivered at the touch. Which of course only encouraged Frank to do more.

"I love how sensitive you are." Frank said against Gerard's skin. Gerard let out a whimper as Frank made his way down to his throat. Everything was so hot and Gerard wanted to crawl out of his skin but also never wanted to leave this moment.

"I love your little sounds, even when you try to hide them." Frank smirked as he brought his lips back up to Gerard's and pressed them together. Gerard always got so lost in the feeling that he even surpised himself with the moan he let out when Frank started grinding his hips against Gerard's.

"Frank.." Gerard moaned out quietly.

"I fucking _love_ that." Frank smiled as he continued creating friction between the two.

The two were still left in their underwear from the night before. The thin piece of fabric being the only thing seperating them became more of a burden the more they continued. Both of their hips met, gradually becoming more frantic and desperate as they went on. Gerard knows that to some this may seem like virgin teenager shit but he can't get enough of it, and Frank doesn't seem like he's complaining as Gerard grabbed his hips and pressed himself roughly against him.

" _Fuck._ , okay these need to come off." Frank let out as he started tugging at Gerard waistband. He went back to mouthing at the spot he knew Gerard liked as he slipped his hand in before Gerard could even slip off his boxers.

 _"Oh fuck."_ Gerard moaned at the contact.

"One day, I'm gonna fuck you so fucking hard Gee." Frank said softly in Gerard's ear as he picked up the pace.

Gerard choked out a moan from Frank's words. Those alone already had him writhing underneath Frank.

"You like that?" Frank teased, eyes burning into Gerard's. Gerard, finding impossible to speak, whimpered and nodded. "What about _you_ fucking _me_ hmm? I'd let you use me however you want. I'll make it all special too. I would do _anything."_

"F-Frank-fuck yes!" Gerard started to feel that warm feeling come back again. "Want that s-so _fucking_ bad."

Frank groaned before crashing his lips with Gerard's and rapidly stroking him. It was sloppy and fast and louder the closer Gerard got.

When it hit him it him hard. 

Gerard's eyes into the back of his head as he let out curses mixed with broken moans. Frank smiled knowing that he was able to do this to him. In his mind it really wasn't much and the fact that Gerard got like this from only a handjob and dirty talk makes him excited. The second that Gerard came down he went and kissed Frank once again. It wasn't as sloppy as the kisses were only a minute ago but it was just as satisfying.

Gerard smiled before turning the over so that he was on top. Frank's eyes widened at the sudden movement and Gerard sealed their lips together again. Gerard could feel how hard Frank actually was against him. He made his way down from Frank's mouth to the doves on hips. He stopped to admire Frank's cock, wasting no time before placing his mouth on the tip.

"Oh, oh shit.." Frank whimpered with a shaky breath. Any response from Frank automatically raises a moan out from Gerard. He loved this. While Gerard had only done this one time before, and that one time being only the other day, he knew that he fucking loved it. He always tried to keep his eyes on Frank's face since it was just so fucking nice to see him all needy and moaning. 

His mind was everywhere, from focusing on not gagging to not being able to tear his eyes away from the moaning mess of a boy in front of him. 

"Fuck, you look so fucking pretty Gee." Frank whispered, looking wrecked as his face looked flush and sweat was making his hair cling to his head. Gerard moaned around him from the praise and took him as deep as he could. 

"Fuck! Just like that, just like- _fuck."_ Frank's hips uncontrollably thrusted himself into Gerard's mouth even further as he came. Gerard only caught a little bit before instinctively pulling off. Frank quickly wrapped his hand around himself as he jerked off the rest of his orgasm. He looked down to see that Gerard was looking up at him with big eyes and come splattered across his lips, he saw his tongue slip out and lick his mouth clean and take the tip back in his mouth and take everything he had left untik he felt Frank twitch from the sensitivity.

It was safe to say that Frank felt a little fucked out from that.

"How do you-fuck-how?" Frank mumbled.

His mind was a bit scrambled as well.

Gerard laughed at how Frank could barely speak.

"Are you sure you have never done that before me cause....fuck." Frank giggled.

"So it was good?" Gerard joked somewhat seriously.

"Better than good, that was fucking amazing." Frank praised.

"Yeah well-" Gerard was interupted by the sound of loud whirring from somewhere in the house. 

They both sat up and looked at each other. 

"Sounds like blender." Frank pointed out.

Gerard's eyebrows furrowed as he knew that they didn't own a blender. They both got up and put clothes back on before heading out to the living room only to see Mikey with a blender doing fuck knows what with it.

"What are you doing?" Gerard asked loudly over the sound of the blender.

Instead of answering the question Mikey only continued on with the pointless noise and scowled at Gerard.

Gerard knew what was the issue with that one look. 

_"The walls are basically made out of fucking cardboard in this place."_

Shit.

Frank was the one who broke the intense staredown.

"You good Gerard?" He asked quietly.

Gerard cleared his throat as he looked at Mikey who had a brow raised that practically screamed 'Yeah, are you okay 'Gee'?'

"We'll be in the room. Again. No need for that. We are just-yeah." Gerard rushed out dragging Frank along with him back tk the room. Mikey stays in the kitchen with a dirty look forever on his face.

The second they got in the room Gerard shut the door.

"What was that?" Frank asked.

"He heard." Gerard started. "Everything." 

He hated everything now. He compeletely fucking forgot that you could hear fucking everything in the place, especially Mikey with his fucking owl hearing.

Frank only looked back with wide eyes.

"Oh shit."

"Yeah, oh shit."

Frank bursted out laughing. "Holy shit, I didn't even realize!

Oh fuck now I feel bad." Frank went on. "I mean he heard _everything."_

"Fucking hell." Gerard groaned. "I'm never gonna hear the end of it."

"You have to admit it's pretty funny." Frank said in an attempt to make the situation better.

Gerard only groaned and threw hinself on the bed, he almost did laugh, but the inevitablility of Mikey giving him shit stopped him.

"It was so worth it though." Frank added as he crawled up next to Gerard on the bed.

".....yeah it was." Gerard said with a faint smile.

Frank laughed as he made himself comfortable on the bed. 

"You work today?" Gerard asked.

"Nope, but I probably do have to leave soon." Frank answered.

"Why?" Gerard pouted.

Frank giggled. "My dad is coming over tonight and my place has to look presentable."

"Oh."

Frank looked over at Gerard before coming uo with an idea.

"You...wanna meet him?" Frank asked hesitantly.

Gerard looked back at Frank to see if he was serious.

"I don't want to intrude or anything." He said honestly.

"Trust me you won't." Frank smiled. "Plus I mean, I've told him some stuff about you before. It's not like you don't exist."

"Are you sure?" Gerard asked. He's never had to meet someone's parent before. Every movie says that it's the worst thing ever.

"Yeah, we just can't do what we did to poor Mikey today. He probably won't even be there long to be honest and I have more stuff I want to show you." Frank ended with a smile before going in for a kiss at Gerard's neck.

"Oh man." Gerard said, voice shaky.

"I'll take that as a yes." Frank said as he got up.

"Don't even worry about it, it's not like he'll kill you or anything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated! Especially so I know someone is still there.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay, that's a promise?" Gerard said in a low voice, looking down at the boy.
> 
> "Pinky swear." Frank giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working in this fic for over a year now which is crazy and I just want to say thank you to everyone that is still reading even with all my bullshit it means a lot thank you!
> 
> Song rec: Blondie by Current Joys
> 
> Enjoy!

The second that Frank left Gerard saw Mikey coming out of his room. Gerard watched as Mikey made his way towards their shitty fridge. Before opening it he motioned for Gerard to take a seat over at the table. He hesitantly did as Mikey pulled out something from the fridge that he couldn't quite see. Mikey can over to the table with a big jug of what seemed like juice and set it on the table with two glasses. He quietly poured two glasses of of the juice and set one in front of Gerard. Gerard stared at the glass placed in front of him and looked back up at Mikey who was already taking a sip from his glass, watching back with an eyebrow raised.

"Is it poisoned?" Gerard asked. 

"Just drink it." Mikey insisted.

Gerard hesitantly lifted up the cup to his lips, preparing himself for the worst. His eyes surprisingly lit as he realized it wasn't bad.

"What is this, Strawberry banana?"

"You're so dramatic, why do you alway think I'm trying to kill you?" Mikey sighed. "And yes, I made it when you were 'busy'." 

Gerard already felt the blush coming up upon his cheeks and quickly went for another gulp of the juice.

"Um yeah," Gerard cleared his throat, "Sorry about that." 

Gerard knew that he had to be stupid to think Mikey was just gonna let it go.

Mikey took another drink.

"I mean, congrats I guess I didn't expect any of that."

There he goes.

"Yep." 

"He got you pretty good too though, obviously." Mikey smirked.

Gerard raised an eyebrow, not completely understanding the purpose of the smirk. Mikey started laughing at his brother's complete obliviousness and sighed.

"Look in the mirror dude."

Gerard sat there with a confused expression for a moment before getting up and quickly making his way go towards the bathroom mirror. Gerard gasped at what he saw.

His neck was covered in bruises from Frank last night. He brought his fingers up to touch at the reddish purple marks scattered across his throat. Every touch reminded him of last night and he faintly smiled at the thought of the events. He could definitely get used to these.

Gerard came out of the bathroom trying to appear as cool as possible. As if he wasn't just fucking loving the marks covering him and sitting in front back in his seat nonchalantly.

"Good shit right?" Mikey asked.

"The best." Gerard smiled.

The both took a sip of their juice before going on with the conversation.

"I'm going over back to Frank's house later." Gerard announced.

"God that kid can't catch a break." Mikey laughed.

"Actually he told me to come over so that we-"

"I'm just gonna stop you right there. I have already heard more than I need to this morning and have hit my capacity of 'Gerard sex talk' for the day." Mikey rambled on.

"Well, I'm staying over there tonight. You have anything to do?" Gerard asked.

"Nothing specifically urgent, I could use the free time though, so don't worry about me." Mikey said. He assumed that they were going to fuck at some point and he would rather have it with him not in the room next to theirs. He also had went out and bought a copy of the back to the future trilogy to keep himself company.

After they finished their drinks they went spent a couple of hours doing absolutely nothing. They spent a while reading even more comics that they had since it seemed that they really had an endless supply. They eventually both did pass out due to their lack of sleep from the night before.

Gerard was the first one to wake up only a couple of hours later. The house was quiet like it almost usually is. Since he knew Mikey was most likely still sleeping Gerard made sure to not be too loud. In his mind it was also reedeming himself in some way, himself being the main reason for Mikey being asleep in the middle of the day. He checked the time and saw that he still had a decent amount of time to get ready before heading out to Frank's house.

He took a quick shower, which he spent most of the time looking and feeling at the marks left by Frank than actually showering. 

Gerard thought tonight could be considered a special occasion. 

He was going to go ask Mikey in his thoughts on what he should wear given that this was another situation he had never been in, but he knew that waking up the boy would most likely result in him getting a sarcastic and angry response rather than a helpful opinion. So he just let it go.

There wasn't exactly variety in his closet and he knew that a suit was definitely way too much. So Gerard went for his usual t-shirt and black pants, mostly because it's at least somewhat presentable, but also mostly because he knew that Frank liked it. He did his usual ruffle of the hair and decided against the eyeliner for the night.

Gerard decided to write a note out for Mikey in case of anything. It was something that parents usually do for babysitters or when they leave their kids home for a couple of days but he was the older brother so he didn't care. 

He took one last look at the mirror before heading out and on his way to Frank's.

When Gerard arrived he wasn't as nervous as he expected himself to be. He was actually feeling okay. Plus he made sure to be a little early so that there was no chance he would walk in embarrassingly late. To make sure that he wasn't also super early he went out and got flowers. Gerard already knows that it's extremely cliché and that Frank will definitely point that out, but be thought it was polite and he needed to kill some time. It was just a few roses but he thought they still looked nice.

When Gerard knocked on the door it flew open only seconds later. There was Frank standing at the door, obviously stressed, staring at Gerard who gave him a small smile as he lifted up the flowers. Gerard definitely didn't expect to be dragged in and having his mouth attacked by Frank's.

Gerard felt the flowers drop out of his hand as Frank pushed him onto the couch and connected their lips together once again. Gerard wasn't complaining as Frank's moans spilled into his mouth. When Frank pulled away and finally gave Gerard a chance to breathe he smiled dreamily.

"Hey Gee." 

"H-hi Frankie." 

Frank giggled as he lifted himself off of Gerard, leaving him turned on and completely confused.

"Sorry I was pretty stressed and then I just saw you standing there and," Frank looked over at the flowers on the floor and picked them up. "And you had these." He smiled. "I just couldn't _not_ kiss you."

Gerard laid there still dizzy from what just happened and smiled. 

"That's okay." 

Frank giggled as he stood up and wandered over to the kitchen with Gerard following him.  
He was making some kind of pasta that Gerard didn't know the name of and started cooking.

"So when is he coming?" Gerard asked as he watched the boy stir around the food.

"He's gonna be late, he usually is. So don't worry we still have some time." Frank said as he added herbs ans spices.

Gerard loved watching Frank cook, one because he was actually good at it, and two because it was just facinating to him at How good Frank appears to be at everything. Reguardless of burnt pizza and flour covered clothes.

"You've never really talked about him before." Gerard said. It was true, Frank didn't really talk about his dad to anyone for that matter.

"Cause he's kind of an asshole but he's been decent lately." Frank explained as he finished up some finishing touches on the food before going to sit down in front of Gerard.

Frank practically had heart eyes as he looked over at Gerard. It wasn't until that moment that he noticed something that he should have noticed the second he opened the door.

He immediately broke out into a huge smile, which just as quickly dropped when he realized they weren't the only ones going to be there tonight. Usually he wouldn't care if people saw but it was his fucking dad so he had to do something.

"Oh man." Frank groaned, smile faint on his lips.

"What happened?" Gerard asked, oblivious to the situation at hand.

"As much as I love seeing them you have to cover those hickeys." Frank sighed. "Follow me."

Gerard already felt his face getting hot just from Frank mentioning them and followed him up to the restroom.

Gerard entered and saw Frank looking through some cabinets only to see him bring out a small tube of make up.

"It's only for a little while, as soon as he's gone I'll make sure to give you more okay?" Frank said before planting a small kiss on Gerard's lips.

"Okay, that's a promise?" Gerard said in a low voice, looking down at the boy.

"Pinky swear." Frank giggled.

Gerard sat still as Frank started to appy the cream around Gerard's neck. When he was done it looked pretty good. Next time, Gerard decides, that he'll just use a scarf or something because while the marks were gone he didn't exactly love the process of it all. Or maybe he wouldn't even bother covering it and let everyone see what he let Frank do to him. He liked that idea a lot.

Just as Frank had finished and satisfied with hi work they heard a knock at the door.

Both if their eyes widened as they looked at each other.

"I guess I'll go get that." Frank said, feet not moving.

"Yep." Gerard smiled at how nervous they both were. All previous confidence thrown out the window and into the trash.

"Don't worry, he'll love you." Frank said in an attempt to comfort Gerard, ending the sentence with a quick and sweet kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Gerard whispered back.

Frank smiled as he took a deep breath. 

"Alright here we go, I'll see you over there in a bit." Frank said as he nervously made his way back to the front door. 

Gerard looked in the mirror one last time, praying that this goes well and that he doesn't somehow fuck it up. He could hear Frank talking to someone outside. Gerard took one last deep breath to calm his nerves and made his way out.

This is it.

What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaa I know. All this stuff coming up is wild.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Oh shit."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes im back again, so sorry for leaving once again but things got kind of hard. I really hate not writing and i have a lot of ideas lined up so i'm glad i'm back for the 100th time.  
> Anyways enough ranting .
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> Song rec: Warned you by Good morning

Mikey woke up to the deafening sound of silence upon the house. With that Mikey had concluded that Gerard must have already left to go to see Frank again. 

He looked around his room, every single one of the guns that they had so strategically hidden around the house all piled up into a corner in his room. It was a ridiculous sight that would most likely terrify the average person but Mikey let out a faint chuckle as he remembered how he and Gerard had freaked out and went crazy, running all over the house grabbing and hiding every weapon they could before Frank came. It was ten minutes of absolute madness that Mikey had to admit was kind of fun looking back.

When Mikey got up from his extremely comfortable position on his bed he stretched and finally got out of bed. He made his way down the hall and into the kitchen. He was actually pretty proud of the juice he had made while trying to ignore what was going on in Gerard's room. He went into the fridge and grabbed the large container with juice and poured it into a cup. He took a satisfying sip before noticing a piece of paper laid out in the counter that Mikey knew wasn't there before he fell asleep.

Mikey took another sip from the cup setting it down and going over to pick up the paper.

It was just a note, the messy writing indicating that Gerard was the one who wrote it. Mikey almost rolled his eyes by the fact that Gerard had came up with the idea to write a note. 

Almost.

_To Mikey,_

_I'm gonna be at Frank's house like I said, in case you forgot. I'm meeting his dad so I might be a nervous mess but hopefully it won't be too bad. Wish me luck!_

_-xoxo G_

Mikey felt his heart stop as he dropped the note. 

_"Oh shit."_

()()()

Gerard slowly walked down the hall from the bathroom over to the kitchen where he heard the two voices going over their small talk. 

He could feel his anxiety wash over him the closer he got. He was pathetically hiding around the corner of the hallway so that the others couldn't see him. Gerard knew that he was overreacting as he stood in that hallway for a few more minutes. 

His head was such a mess that he didn't even notice Frank go over to the hallway to see if he was okay. Frank's eyes widened as he almost accidentally bumped into Gerard. Gerard only looking back with wide, scared eyes.

All it took was one look and he could see what was wrong with Gerard.

"Hey, it's okay, everything's fine." Frank said, voice soothing Gerard automatically.

Gerard could only nod as he swallowed down the nerves he felt ball up in his throat. 

Frank grabbed Gerard by his hand and looked up, giving a reassuring nod before starting to lead the way out of the hallway. Gerard's feet wanting to plant themselves right where they were was nothing against the slight pull of Frank's hand on his.

They started walking out slowly together, finally walking a normal pace the closer the got. 

Gerard can see him, well the back of him. The man was looking over at the food that Frank had been preparing and didn't notice the two come up behind him. 

Frank gave Gerard a quick nervous smile before starting to speak.

"Hey, uh dad, this is Gerard." Frank said loud and clear before the man turned around.

Gerard put on smile as he mentally prepared himself to greet the man but everything froze the second that he turned around.

Gerard knew that face.

Gerard felt his heart stop and it felt as if his chest caved in on itself as he had this overwhelming feeling of ice cold drench his body. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, he couldn't move.

He was face to face with the main reason he came to the small ghost town of Belleville.

"Gerard, this is my dad." Frank said as he looked over at the man in front of them.

"Hi, nice to to meet you Gerard. I'm Frank." The man, Frank, said.

Gerard's head was screaming, his insides tearing at him as he looked down at the hand in front of him. 

He couldn't freak out now.

Not here. 

Not now.

"H-hi I'm Gerard." Gerard stuttered out, giving the man, Frank's _father_ a smile while shaking his hand.

Frank let out a quick sigh and smiled.

"Dinner should be about done so have a seat." 

The two walked over to the table and took their seats. Gerard felt panic wash over him. His first instinct is to get out of there. He can't process it. The man he was sent to kill was the father of the man he loved. 

He wants to run out. He wants to _scream_ until he has no voice left. He wants someone to come out and tell him that it was just some shitty joke. He doesn't want it to be real.

"So Frank has told me a lot about you." Iero started. 

Gerard looked up with wide eyes. He can't completely cover up what's going on in his head but he can sure try.

"Yeah?" Gerard said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," The man said, Gerard unsure if he was purposfully being intimidating or if he was just trying to have small talk. "You know, he has never told me about any of his friends before."

Gerard's eyebrows shot up at that. So now he thinks that Gerard is only a friend. He shifts his eyes over to Frank who looks like he is just about to say something before the man across from him beats him to it.

"My apologies," Iero chuckled, coaxing a small shudder from Gerard, "I phrased that wrong didn't I? What I meant to say was he has never talked about a relationship of any sort really, friend was just the first word to pop in my head."

Gerard's nerves somehow settled a bit when Frank took a seat next to him at the table.

"It's fine dad, don't worry about it." He muttered out, wanting to move on from this awkward exchange.

The food was set out in front of them, his father complementing him about his kitchen skills before they began eating. Gerard knew he was being too quiet. He knew that he should be talking more but his throat feels so heavy that he knows nothing will come out.

Frank, tired of the terribly awkward silence, decided to speak up.

"Gerard's an artist." He stated as an attempt to start a conversation.

"Yeah?" Iero said, eyebrow raised as he looked over at Gerard.

'Um, yeah," Gerard swallowed. "Nothing notable." 

Silence fell upon them again. When it was just the two of them it did not really bother either if them but the fact that Frank's dad sat just across from them made a drastic change for the both of them. Even if it was for two entirely different reasons.

"Gerard was the one who got me that giant Frankenstein stuffy I showed you remember? He has one hell of an aim, I've never seen anything like it." Frank smiled as he thought of the memory

"Never?" His father asked, eyes focused on Frank with a ghost of a smirk on his face.

Frank's face visibly dropped and darkened.

"Yeah, never." He stated.

Iero stared back at Frank for a moment before smiling back at the two.

"Impressive, maybe you could show me these skills sometime." Iero suggested.

Gerard nodded. "That sounds great." 

He looked glanced over at Frank next to him to see him looking down at his food before giving Gerard a small smile when he noticed the look.

The ate their dinner without any further tension.

Even with the dread Gerard felt in his chest he did pay his attention on when Iero initiated small talk. He seemed pretty amused with bringing up anecdotes from Frank's childhood.

"Did Frankie ever tell you about the time he got lost in the store and knocked down an entire shelf of these old antique lamps?" Iero chuckled, eyes lighting up at the memory.

"I was eight." Frank informed as Gerard unknowingly smiled along.

"Still one of the funniest things I had ever seen. So basically I took him with me to this pawn shop right, these guys were complete rip offs so they had this coming-" Just as Iero was really getting into the story a phone rang.

Iero sighed in annoyance before taking a phone out of his pocket.

"I'm sorry it's work. I told them not to bother me tonight but you know duty calls. If you'll excuse me." He said before making his way towards the door to take the call outside.

And just like that Gerard remembered who it was he was having dinner with. While he was listening to the small talk and stories it was like he attempted to make himself forget who the man really was. 

But of course that didn't work.

While focusing on trying not to go into deep into this state of denial of what was happening Frank spoke up.

"Hey, you okay?" Frank asked a few seconds after Iero left.

"Yeah, yeah sorry just thinking." Gerard mumbled out.

Frank licked his lips before quickly planting a quick kiss on Gerard's lips. 

"I know it's awkward but, thank you. I'll make it up to you later yeah?" Frank smirked with a gleam of hope and mischief in his eyes.

That automatically made Gerard weak as he nodded. His whole head was a mess there was no way he would be able to get words to come out. This had to be one of the most overwhelming nights of his entire life.

Before they were able to say or do anything else Iero came back in with an irritated yet apologetic look on his face.

"So, something came up." Iero sighed. "I really do apologize for having to leave early, but work you know how it is. It was really nice meeting you Gerard, you definitely have my approval." He finished off with a smile.

Still in a state of shock Gerard looked back with wide eyes.

"Nice meeting you too Mr. Iero." Gerard said back politely.

"Hey, you actually said it right." Iero smiled. "Well, I'm on my way."

"I'll walk you over to your car." Frank offered, his father agreeing, waving one last time before walking out the door. Frank giving Gerard a quick smile as well before going out.

Dinner wasn't bad.

Everything went well and there should have been nothing to worry about. Frank's father was a nice man, a little intense at times, but that's understandable. 

He just numbed himself. 

Gerard usually does this when he gets to the end of a job. He completely forgets everything. His body feels weightless as he waited for Frank.

He just didn't know what to do. 

Gerard didn't know exactly how long Frank was out there but before he knew it Frank was closing the door behind him giving Gerard a sweet smile. Gerard's automatic response was smile back despite what was going on.

"Fuck." Frank sighed out with a laugh. "Room?" 

Gerard nodded and followed Frank over to his room. Everything felt like blur and Gerard felt weightless as he was dragged along by Frank.  
The overwhelming feeling of dread from the night temporarily leaving his body just by Frank's touch.

He's ignoring the problem at hand and he knows that, but being sprawled out on his back on the bed and being able to look up and see such a loving look in the eyes of someone he would never believe is there with him easily overpowers his ability to do anything.

"I love you." 

Gerard hears it being said but only realizes that it was him was himself when he sees the smile appear in Frank's face.

"Thanks," Frank giggled. "I love you too."

They kissed until they got tired. They knew that they promised each other something a little more but it had been a long day and the bed was so soft. Gentle touches and kisses filled up the time until they became their eyes had started to become too heavy.

Even though it wasn't much, Gerard burned it all into his brain. Every touch, every little moan, every look. Everything. He didn't know what was to come after tonight and wanted to keep it forever.

When it came to the two simply just laying on the bed wrapped up in each other in silence as the slowly started drifting off Gerard spoke. 

"Stay with me?" Gerard whispered softy into Frank's ear

Frank smiled sleepily as he brought his face up to Gerard's.

"Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!  
> Feedback is really appreciated!!


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You knew."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed last week, these emotional chapters are always harder to write. 
> 
> Also sorry for posting this literally the day before Valentines day but you know you gotta do what you gotta do.
> 
> Anyways.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Song rec: Disarm- The Smashing Pumpkins

Gerard woke up before Frank for once. The sun wasn't up yet as he could still see the star lights clearly scattered across Frank's roof. He turned his head over to see Frank sleeping soundly. Gerard smiled at the boy inches away, he looked so pretty even when he was sleeping. He laid there for what seemed like forever but could really only be a few minutes, hoping to fall back asleep but failing.

He made sure to get out of the bed as quietly as possible, which wasn't hard seeing that Frank was suprisingly a deep sleeper. When he left the bed he walked around the room, observing his surroundings. He smiled as he came across the ridiculous frankenstein propped up in the corner of the room as he remembered the day. His head hurt, possibly from suddenly getting up, definitely from everything else that happened today. In all honesty, he just wants to go back to bed.

But he can't do that. 

And that hurts so much more than he would have ever imagined.

He stopped himself from thinking too much and grabbed a small paper from Frank's desk. He wrote the first thing that came to mind.

_Mikey needed me, sorry. Meet me later.  
I love you. -xoxo G._

He had a heavy feeling in his chest as he wrote the paper. Dread drenched his body with every second that passed.

Gerard gathered up his things fairly quickly making sure not to wake Frank up in the process. By the time he had gathered all of his things the smallest hint of the sunrise came into view. He looked back at Frank one last time and let out a shaky breath as he made his way out.

The numb feeling was back again. As he drove back to the house all he saw was the road blurred, he hadn't even realized that it was from him crying until he felt the tears falling down his face. 

_"Dont cry."_ He whispered to himself.

He repeated that to himself as he pulled up to the house and unlocked the door.

()()()

Mikey spent the last few hours freaking out. The second the finshed reading that note Mikey had been pacing around the room thinking of what to do. 

But he had nothing.

There was nothing for him to do.

He spent the whole night waiting for a call or a message but he never received anything. 

He needed to talk to Gerard not matter how scared he was of what was going to happen the second he got home. He couldn't even imagine how his brother must feel. 

For once, Mikey didn't know what to do.

()()()

Gerard opened the door to see Mikey sitting at the table looking right at him with sad, wide eyes. The sight was heartbreaking but Gerard didn't see it that way. 

"Gee-" Mikey started.

"You knew." Gerard grimly said.

Everything come out at this moment. Everything that Gerard had felt and was forced to hide tore through him ad he saw his brother look at him, fear and sorrow in his eyes.

"Gerard I-"

"You knew, and you didn't tell me." Gerard interrupted, tears finally falling after gathering up and making his vision blurry. "How long?"

"Gerard, you have to let me explain-"

"There's nothing to explain Mikey, you knew and you let me out there and you let me meet him and fucking care, you made me fucking care so _fucking_ much, what is there to explain?" Gerard's voice raised.

Even after years of constantly being with Gerard, Mikey had never seen him like this and he was scared.It was too much, even for him. The emotion in just his eyes was enough for him to feel his heart break. 

"I-I didn't know the whole time, I just found out a couple of days ago." Mikey stuttered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gerard glared, "Didn't you think it was important? No, of course not. You were gonna let me kill him weren't you?" 

Mikey could only stare back as he watched Gerard completely fall apart in front of him. 

"For once, I feel something, something that I thought I would never feel and now I can't have it." Gerard brokenly said. Mikey only able stare back at him "Years Mikey, Years of this _shit_. Years of being completely empty and one good thing comes along and of course, it's ruined."

Mikey felt sick as his brother spilled everything out.

"Gerard." Mikey sighed. "I swear I was going to tell you." It seemed that nothing he said was actually going to help. Gerard was hurt, hurt so much that as he finally let everything it seemed that it would never end. There was so much pent up inside of him that he was practically fuming as he looked down at Mikey.

Even with all the shit Mikey had done with Gerard for the past few years, all the jobs they've taken, he has never felt so bad in his life. Watching his brother lose it made him feel like a kid getting punished and he hated it. 

Gerard looked at him with red puffy eyes, expression on his face only portraying betrayal.

"So what was your plan?" Gerard scoffed.

Mikey shifted his gaze down, unable to look at his brother glooming over him.

"I didn't have one yet." Mikey said quietly, avoiding the older man's gaze.

Gerard only sighed in defeat as he turned and made plopped himself down on the couch, hands put together as he looked at the floor in thought. Mikey felt like a kid with a disappointed father with Gerard only sitting feet away and completely losing himself. He couldn't stand it

"What did you think would happen?" Mikey muttered out loud.

Gerard kept his gaze to the floor as his face hardened.

"Hey," Mikey raised his voice, he wasn't gonna let himself take all the blame no matter how Gerard was feeling. "What did you think was going to happen after we finished the job?"

Gerard kept his gaze down.

"What did you think? Just cause you didn't know it was his dad made it better? I didn't tell you because we weren't gonna do the fucking job, the second I found out I made that fucking decision. I made that decision for you Gerard so don't go around blaming me for something I did for you!" Mikey yelled as Gerard kept quiet. "I needed time, we need somewhere to go don't we? So thats why I don't have a fucking plan because I was too fucking busy making sure you were okay instead of finding us a place to fucking go cause you sure as hell know we can't stay here."

That was when Gerard looked up, his expression blank but his eyes confused.

"I know _we_ can't stay here." Gerard said calmly as he looked Mikey in the eyes.

Mikey felt like he was just slapped-no _punched_ in the face. 

" _Are you fucking kidding me?_ " Mikey asked. He hoped that this was just Gerard spewing hurtful shit out during his breakdown but the clear, bitter look in his eyes proved him wrong.

Gerard stayed quiet once again.

"You barely know him." Mikey stated in an attempt to help Gerard realize that it wasn't a good idea, but even he knew that wouldn't work. "Even if you did stay, if anyone were to find out you'd be dead." 

"I can handle myself." Gerard retaliated.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do if he finds out." Mikey said, hitting the lowest blow he could have.

Gerard's breathing hitched and stopped when Mikey said that. He knew it was practically a death wish if he did actually stay, but the idea of leaving seemed worse in his eyes. Not being able to see Frank again deemed itself to be the worst possible outcome out of all of this.

He just couldn't come up with and answer, and instead of yelling something at Mikey he just started crying. Gerard released heavy sobs as his brother looked on at him. Neither of them knew what to do. That was it. No more hot angry tears quietly streaming down his cheeks as Gerard forced himself to be quiet as his throat started to feel the pressure of it all. No, this was just pure heartbreak fully personified as he came to realize that there was nothing he can do. Gerard was full on crying, not even realizing when Mikey had sat next to him and pulled him into his arms as he continued to cry. Mikey said nothing, just letting Gerard go on and on.

Neither of them kept track but they had stayed there for a while. Once Gerard's crying had eventually gone down they just sat there, both exhausted, for who knows how long. It was when Gerard's crying had stifled to just a few tears now and then when Mikey spoke up.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? For telling the truth?" Gerard said quietly.

"No, not that. For everything, you don't deserve this Gee, I'm so sorry for dragging you into this." Mikey apologized, he wasn't going to cry, Gerard could tell they were passed that.

"I'm sorry." Gerard said back. "I should have been a better brother."

They both silently forgave each other as they sat there for a few more minutes, cried out and tired.

"You know, we have to be fucking cursed to have this kind luck." Mikey joked.

"Oh yeah for sure, worse than anything." Gerard giggled.

They just sat there. Really taking in how fucked their lives really were.

"Hey, um, did you ever-"

"No." Gerard already knew what he was going to ask.

"Oh."

"Does that make it better or worse?" Gerard questioned, looking over at Mikey.

Mikey shrugged. "That's all up to you dude."

Gerard sighed as he rested his head on his brothers shoulder, too tired to even get up.

After a few moments they heard a knock on the door. They both got up when they heard the noise. Mikey gave a questioning look over at Gerard. It could only be one person, Gerard knew that.

"I'll get it." Gerard breathed out shakily as he got up, nerves taking over his body. He wiped his face from any remaining tears from earlier, he knew he had to have looked like shit but what could he do? Mikey stayed back over on the couch, he knew it wasn't going to get any better, especially when Gerard opened that door.

Gerard opened the door, putting on a soft smile that only showed how fucked he was really feeling, but Frank couldn't know that. At least Gerard didn't want him to. 

"Hey." They voice said delightfully the second the door opened. Really pulling Gerard back into his emotions that he swore he cried out a few minutes ago. "I saw your note, hope it's not a bad time." 

The boy smiled at Gerard, the smile that always left Gerard with his guard down and exposed.

Frank pulled him in for a hug which just broke Gerard. " _Missed you._ " He whispered happily. 

Gerard felt himself completely break in that moment, the pressure come up in his throat and his eyes starting to brim with tears.

"Missed you too." He said softly as he tried to bring himself back and broke the hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!!!


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wanna make you feel good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me forever cause it kept making me sad and like I did cry even though I was the one who wrote it but hopefully that means its good 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Song rec: Silver Soul- Beach House

Gerard quickly pulled himself together enough to be able to face Frank as he pulled away and smiled softly at the boy. 

"Let's head to the room?" He said softly to Frank as he grabbed his hand to lead him.

Mikey kept his head down and acted like he was busy. He knew this wouldn't end well and had anxiety flooding through him. He couldn't even imagine how Gerard must feel. He can't distract himself with that right now, he needed to figure out what they were going to do. When he heard the door to Gerard's room shut he felt his stomach sink and took that as his cue to get to work.

Meanwhile Gerard watched as Frank made himself comfortable on his bed, smiling up at him sweetly, silently inviting him to lay with him. Gerard made his way up into the space next the Frank and laid quietly, enjoying Frank's company rather than starting up a conversation. That wasn't a problem though, at least not right at that moment. There had been quite a lot of comfortable silence in the time they had known each other, this time being no different. Frank ran his fingers through Gerard's short hair, relaxing him as he laid next to him.

Gerard's mind was racing with a million thoughts all day but that all came to a hault now. It all stays and lingers in the back of his mind but he chooses to ignore it as much as he can for right now.

He has to tell him, maybe not everything, but at least _something._ He just can't bring himself to do it. He doesn't think he ever will. He needs tonight. He needs to hold onto the feeling of Frank next to him because he doesn't know what will happen after tonight. He knew Mikey was already starting plans for them to leave and he wouldn't be able to stop or delay him like he has this whole time when it came to the job.

There was one thing he knew. 

This was it. 

No more. 

No more hurt, maybe he can fix whatever happens after tonight, it's naive and unrealistic to think so but its the only thing getting him through the night so he'll take it.

Gerard felt the touch leave his hair and lifted his head. Frank turned over to him sitting with his legs crossed.

"So what do you want to do?" Frank sighed. 

"We could take over the world?" Gerard suggested, smiling when he saw heard Frank giggle.

"Good idea, maybe another day though." Frank smiled.

Gerard tilted his head as he looked at Frank across from him. He was happy. Gerard could say he was happy too despite the situation at hand, without it he would be the happiest he had ever felt before. He didn't want to numb himself like he did last night, he just couldn't do it. 

"I love you." Gerard stated as he looked lovingly at Frank. It was nice to just be able to say it, to fully tell him how he truly feels towards him. Even then words never seem to be enough.

Frank looked back at him and smiled.

"I'll never get over that." He said before bringing his lips up to Gerard's. "I love you too."

Gerard threw himself into the kiss, unable to think about anything else. His mind was just filled with _"Frank Frank Frank Frank."_ as he felt the boy against him with his hands on his hips as he laid him down. The routine of Frank grinding his hips down against Gerard's had begun and Gerard wasted no time putting his hands on Frank's hips and grinding up against him, getting the moans he needed to hear.

 _"Gerard-ah."_ Frank moaned out quietly as he continued to move along with Gerard in a way that felt _so_ fucking good but not enough for either of them.

"Halfway?" Frank breathed out as slipped his hand between them to grasp at Gerard's hardening cock through his jeans. 

Gerard let out a moan when he felt Frank's hand trace the outline of his cock through his jeans and shook his head.

"More." 

Frank stopped what he was doing to make sure he has heard Gerard correctly.

"More?" He asked as Gerard writhed for his touch.

"Yeah, _Frankie please_. Anything you want." Gerard swallowed. "I want you, _god_ I want you so bad."

Frank looked down at the sight of how desperate Gerard was, whimpering and writhing around for Frank to do literally anything.

"Are you sure?" Frank asked, he wanted to make sure Gerard was completely ready and seeing that this came out of nowhere suprised Frank.

"Yeah, just-please?" Gerard said with his eyes closed. He couldn't keep them open. Frank looking down at him made his heart race and not like normally. 

He felt guilty.

"Wanna make you feel good." Gerard breathed out.

He would do anything for Frank. He needed to show him that. He needed to show how much he loved him, he felt like nothing was ever enough. It started eating away at him from the moment he introduced him to his dad. Frank deserved everything and Gerard felt like he need to give him everything. He wanted him happy. He is the only one that actually deserves to be happy. Gerard didn't deserve that but he wanted to. He wants to be happy so bad, and Frank makes him happy. The thought of leaving is too much to bare. He doesn't know what he'll do if he loses Frank. He can't lose him, he just can't.

"Gerard." Frank said, pulling Gerard back into reality.

Gerard looked up to see Frank with a worried look on his face and the next thing he knows he's couped up into Frank's arms with his voice quietly in his ear.

"Gerard?" Frank asked, voiced full of worry, "Gee what's wrong baby? I'm here please talk to me what's wrong?" 

It took a moment to realize that he had been crying and close to hyperventilating and was trying to calm himself down as quickly as possible but he just couldn't. He was able to feel Frank's arms around him and was able to hear Frank asking if he was okay but nothing was coming out.

He stayed there in Frank's arms for a few more seconds before being able to compose himself to say something.

"I'm sorry F-Frank." Gerard stuttered out.

Frank turned him around to face him still wearing that worried expression on his face.

"Don't be sorry, you didn't do anything Gee, you're okay." He soothed as he ran his hands through Gerard's hair as he sat there slightly shaking from the touch.

"Please don't hate me, I don't want you to hate me." Gerard whispered as he cried.

Frank looked back at him in confusion as tried to calm him down, panic starting to rise up in his chest.

"Gerard, what are you talking about?" He asked almost hesitantly, not sure if he wanted to know.

Gerard trembled as he cried in Frank's arms, knowing it's only a matter of seconds before he gets thrown out.

"I-I'm not a good person Frankie." He trembled. "I've done bad things, really bad things."

He felt Frank stiffen up against him and could even feel him stop breathing for a moment. Gerard was forcing himself to calm down but nothing was working, he was almost about to call Mikey in for help but even in the state he's in he knew that wouldn't help. 

"What did you do Gerard?" Frank asked calmly yet scared, hands still in Gerard's hair.

This was it.

After this it was all over.

He was going to hate him.

"I hurt people." Gerard let out, "A lot of people."

When he felt Frank let go of him he felt that sense of dread drench his body and his insides go cold. He wanted to break down at that point but he had to explain at least something. He could feel Frank looking at him, he knows it's not a good look but he can't bring himself to bring his eyes up just yet.

"They were bad people, sex traffickers, rapists, murderers."

What specifically caught Frank's attention was Gerard's use of "were", confirming the worst.

"Um, I came here for a job." Gerard started through the tears. Frank's face dropped as he realized what Gerard was saying, but instead of running off he stayed there, he didn't know if it was his own subconcious choice or if he really just couldn't even move, but he sat there still and listened to Gerard as he felt tears start to roll down his face.

Gerard had finally lifted his face to look at Frank, he owed him that much. When he saw the broken look along with the tears in Frank's eyes he wanted to hold him but he restrained himself.

"I didn't know I swear, I need you to know that.I didn't know until that night. Everything I've told you I've meant." Gerard emphasized.

" _Frankie_ , I love you. Please know that, I never meant for any of this to happen. I love you so much I don't want you to hate me please." Gerard sobbed, tears beginning to fall freely down his face again as Frank just looked at him. "Please say something, anything, please?" 

Frank looked at him with a hardened expression, the only way you could tell he was feeing anything was the tears on his face. 

"What do you want me to say?" Frank quietly said. "Am I just here for your job?"

"No, no no no no. Everything with you was real. I didn't know about you and him please believe me." Gerard said frantically.

Gerard's heart sank and he tried to get closer to Frank and was rejected when Frank quickly moved back a bit and gave him a warning yet heartbroken look.

"I trusted you." Frank said, eyes digging into Gerard. 

Gerard grabbed onto Frank's hand with no resistance and brought it up to his face. He looked Frank in the eyes as he held onto his one hand with both of his. 

"I never wanted to hurt you. I love you, I don't know how else to say it, but I love you and I know that's not enough. I know that. Every moment I have spent with you have been the happiest I have ever felt in my life. You make me feel like I matter, like I deserve happiness when I know I don't. I know that. I have never felt like this with anyone, ever. It scares me, it scares me cause I don't know what to do without you and I don't want to find out. I just don't want you to hate me cause I don't if I could live with myself if you did." Gerard cried and pleaded with Frank.

"I love you so much it _hurts,_ but I would much rather live with that pain if that meant you still loved me." 

Frank looked back at him with the same expression with even more tears than before. Gerard's was a mess after he was done pouring his heart out.

He knew Frank was going to run out of there and Gerard was never going to see him again and he was trying to make himself somehow prepared for that.

He looked up with cleared up vision at Frank for a response but instead saw Frank inch closer to him. He was too stunned to say anything or move. Frank, only inches away, silently looked straight at Gerard. 

"I shouldn't love you." Frank said only loud enough for Gerard to hear. "It's _stupid_ to love you, but I do and I can't forgive what you've done, but I still love you." 

Gerard nodded, hearing that from Frank made his heart stop.

He felt Frank's hand on the side of his face and he lifts his gaze to look at his eyes. He saw the red puffy, broken look to them and felt his heart hurt. Frank pulled Gerard in for a small chaste kiss that they both needed. Frank stayed with Gerard's forehead pressed against his. Neither ready to move just yet.

When they finally did Frank spoke up.

"What are you going to do?" He asked quietly as he stayed im the spot next to Gerard.

Gerard had forgotten about that part.

"I'm gonna have to leave Belleville." He said. "I don't know where we're going just yet."

Frank looked back at Gerard. He didn't know what he expected but it wasn't that.

"Oh."

Gerard knew what that "oh" meant and he knew that they had gone through a lot in such a short amount of time but he just had to ask. Gerard went over to Frank and grabbed his hands once again, tracing the letters imprinted into his skin.

 _"Come with me?"_ He whispered. 

It was a very bold question. Frank had lived here his whole life, he owns a little bakery in the small town with a nice house and everything, why would he give that up?

The next thing he knew he felt Frank's lips pressed against his and he melted while every touch felt like static. 

Frank nodded.

_"I love you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope you guys liked this one!
> 
> Feedback is really appreciated!!


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I just want you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for missing last week I was sick. Also sorry for putting this up so late in the day but it's still technically tuesday where I am so I think thats better than waiting a whole week right? 
> 
> Anyways 
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Song rec: Space Age Love Song- A Flock Of Seagulls

Gerard woke up to the light touch of fingers running softly through his hair. 

He really just wanted to stay there and enjoy the sensation for just a little longer but he heard Frank speak up in a sleepy voice that indicated that he must have only woken up not that long ago.

"I know you're awake." He sleepily smiled as Gerard turned to face him.

"Sorry." Gerard apologized, voice soft.

Frank looked down at the boy with the head in his lap and leaned in for a sweet, chaste kiss that he knew they both needed.

"It's okay." Frank whispered.

Gerard gave him a small but genuine smile as he made himself get up and sit cross legged on his small bed, basically leaning on Frank in the process, but he wasn't complaining.

"We have to tell Mikey." Gerard whispered, knowing his brother could possibly hear them.

"We will." Frank said, leaning his head on Gerard's shoulder. "But...let's just stay here for just a little longer."

Gerard hesitantly went to grab for Frank's hand, who easily reciprocated and placed his hand perfectly into Gerard's. They sat there hand in hand quietly as they just took time to appreciate the time they had at the moment. They both knew things we're going to change faster than they both would like.

"Why do you always get up before me?" Gerard asked softly after a while, rubbing small circles against Frank's hands. 

"The shop." Frank said simply. 

Gerard didn't even think about that. What was Frank going to do about the shop? It felt like a sensitive subject, but so was just about anything else they talked about.

"You remember when you said that now can't be always?" Frank said quietly.

Gerard turned to Frank with an apologetic expression and nodded. Of course he remembers that was when things weren't so complicated, he knows how hard this must be for Frank and it made him feel awful. 

"Well, I'm just guessing here but, after all this shit is done maybe it will."

"What do you mean?" Gerard asked, not comepletely understanding what Frank means.

Frank grinned "I mean like now. Just me and you together in some house, or small apartment it doesn't matter, wasting time talking about things, nothing else would really matter..." Frank went on.

Gerard brought his lips only inches away from Frank's and lazily wrapped his arms around him, forehead resting on Frank's as he brought his eyes up to the sad ones in front of him.

"I'll give you everything you want, I promise." Gerard whispered before closing the small gap between them.

Frank pulled back after a moment and smiled softly back at Gerard.

"I just want you."

That was the truth. He never wanted to deal with having to miss Gerard, he realized that the second he said he was going to leave. So when Gerard asked to go with him it was an easy decision. Literally anyone would tell him he's stupid for saying yes and that he has no idea what he's getting himself into, but it doesn't matter. 

All he knows is that when he's with Gerard he feels safe and that his heart hurts whenever he says he loves him.

They continued with the small kisses and light touches for a while. Neither keeping track of time. When they heard the door from across the hall open and close they stopped. 

Mikey was up.

Well Mikey didn't actually sleep that night. 

He spent all night looking for _anywhere_ to go. Hotels, motels, rented out rooms, literally everything. He couldn't find anything and none of his connections had anything on such short notice. So the stress from searching along with the anxiety of whatever was happening over in Gerard's room made it a rough night. He didn't hear much since he was mainly focused on the finding a place, but he knew he had heard some crying so he wasn't exactly looking foward to the morning. 

But they didn't know that.

All they knew was that Mikey was up and out of bed.

Frank and Gerard looked at each other knowing that they had to go out there.

"It'll be okay." Gerard nodded as he reassured a nervous looking Frank and grabbing his hand when he had gotten off the bed. 

Still in the same clothes from last night, they slowly made their way to the kitchen. This time with a more serious approach than the last time.

They both came into the kitchen to find Mikey starting to prepare himself a cup of instant coffee when he looked up at the two of them not really suprised.

"Morning." He said before taking a sip.

"Hey Mikes." Gerard said quietly as Frank gave Mikey a small smile and a wave.

Mikey can read anybody. With all the crying he heard last night he's almost surprised that Frank is still here, along with a few other things. They stood so closely together as they awkwardly greeted him. They were so similar in their mannuerisms, they had to have learned them from each other overtime but it still amused Mikey. Mikey had seen the way Gerard had changed since they came here. He used to be more timid and almost emotionless as time went on, now he's basically the complete opposite, at least when he has Frank by his side. 

It's strange seeing how much his brother has really grown since they arrived in the small ghost town of Belleville, but even he can see by the way Gerard looks at Frank that he wasn't going to stay the same emotionless boy he had been for years.

So of course he already knew what the two were gonna say the second they came out of that room.

"He knows." 

Gerard nodded, Frank understandably lowers his eyes.

"He's coming?" Mikey already knew the answer but wanted to hear it from the two.

"If it's not any trouble." Frank said softly.

"Trouble? No, course not. You really want this though? I mean, it's different." Mikey said. The guy grew up here. It's probably the only thing he knows.

"I grew up with my dad. I think I'll be fine." Frank joked. 

"Why though?" Mikey asked. No sane person would leave everything behind.

Gerard's face fell a bit when Mikey said that but stayed quiet. 

Frank looked back for a few seconds and tilted his head like he was thinking. 

"I love him." Frank said simply. "He makes me happy, that's all I really need."

Gerard felt his heart pretty much burst when Frank said that and turned with a priceless look of admiration when he said that.

Before Gerard could give a monolouge worthy enough to come straight out of a John Hughes film, Mikey spoke up.

"Well then I think we'll be just fine." He says with a faint hint of a smile before taking a sip of his coffee. It was cute, he had to give him that and it was definitely genuine. They've fallen so hard for each other, he couldn't say no. "Want some?" 

Gerard was already looking for a mug the two of them and Frank smiled at him somehow searching through the clearly almost empty cabinent for something. 

"See, I can't go missing that." Frank said quietly to Mikey with a sweet smile on his face.

Mikey let out a snort, dumbfounded on Gerard's luck with his relationships, well relationship.

"Got it." Gerard yelled as he passed a small packet of the instant coffee and a mug to Frank who politely accepted the clearly shitty coffee. 

The two still stood next to each other, leaning up against the wall, as Mikey still stood across from them. 

Frank cringed after he took his first sip making Gerard giggle.

"Yeah, it's shit sorry." He smiled.

"It's okay." Frank gulped, "I'll live. Maybe."

Mikey smiled at the two before speaking up.

"So, uh you have any questions? I suppose you're in the right to know some things before you run off with us." Mikey somewhat joked.

Neither Gerard nor Frank had even thought about that. So when Mikey asked Frank couldn't really come up with anything at first. He knew that they would tell him the truth no matter what he asked so it was pretty much all game. 

Gerard pursed his lips waiting for what Frank was going to ask. For the most part he never really lied to Frank, just never told the complete truth.

"Are you really an artist?" Frank asked softly, looking at Gerard.

Mikey almost rolled his eyes and smiled. Of course Gerard would tell him that.

"I mean...kind of?" Gerard said. "I do draw, I'm not as successful as I said I was. It's really not all that great to be honest."

Mikey called absolute bullshit.

"You haven't shown him anything have you?" Mikey deadpanned.

Frank looked confused as Gerard and Mikey bickered over the fact that Gerard is possibly an actual artist. 

"It's not like I have anything on me." Gerard reasoned.

Mikey only raised a brow and went off to his room without a word.

Frank looked at Gerard so some kind of explanation. Mikey was only gone for a moment when he came back with a comic in his hand. Gerard's eyes widened as he quickly realized what he was bringing.

"Oh god." He mumbled out.

Mikey walked up to Frank and handed him the thin comic book. Frank took a second to examine the cover, it was colorful in a dark way, and very well done. The pages a bit frayed showing that they had had this for quite a while.

He looked up to see Gerard looking nervously at him.

"You made this?" Frank asked. It was incredibly impressive. The pages were covered with these crazy cool drawings that made the book seem professionally done. He flipped through the pages finding himself wanting to find time to actually read the story himself. 

"Yeah, it's shit. It's just something I do to pass-"

"This..this is so fucking cool Gee." Frank said still looking down at the comic that he couldn't seem to put down. He looked up at Gerard and smiled.

Gerard felt a sense of pride rise up within him as he looked at Frank

"You like it?" He asked incrediously.

"Of course look at it!" Frank said excitingly before setting it down real quick and leaning in real quick and connecting his lips. 

"Oh man." Frank gushed. "My boyfriend is fucking awesome." 

Gerard giggled as he continued to kiss Frank innocently for once and for the sake of Mikey.

"I'm gonna have to get used to that aren't I?" Mikey deadpanned as he continued sipping his 

Frank only stopped out of courtesy but Gerard reeled him back in saying a quick "Yep" before bringing his lips back to Frank's, who hummed happily as Gerard kept going.

"Got any other questions." Mikey called out as the other two were busy with each other.

That brought Frank back to what they were supposed to be doing. Gerard was looking at him with this spark in his eyes but it was obvious that he was still scared of what he could possibly ask. The smile on Frank's face when he started to really think about the things the two had done. He thought about how when he was growing up he wanted to stay away from all that shit when he grew up. That doesn't seem to be working out but Gerard isn't like the people Frank was surrounded by as a kid. Sure not everyone that worked for his father was bad, but most were. He didn't find his father to be a bad man. He's done bad things but be could never consider him as a bad man. It's the same way he feels toward Gerard.

Seeing Gerard cry about how he wasn't a good person hurt him so much more than it should have. He knows that he should feel more betrayed or something but he just can't. Even though he doesn't know Gerard's whole life story he knows he just trusts him. In his eyes Gerard was this amazing, creative, and beautiful human being that he knows he wants to constantly be with. He'a worth so much more than he thinks he is. From the second he saw him in the shop Frank knew that Gerard was really one of a kind and he needed to know him. Now he just knows he needs to be with him.

"Did you know?" Frank asked. He wasn't angry he just wanted to know.

This was the second time that Mikey had been asked the question and it was just as hard to answer as the first. Gerard already knew the answer and shifted his eyes, remembering the night before.

"Yes." Mikey admitted. Frank's face remained expressionless. "I only found out recently though. That's when I canceled everything. Gerard knew nothing until-well you already know." 

 

Frank only nodded, his lips pursed as he took a moment to absorb that information. After a few seconds he felt a hand on his. He looked over to see Gerard looking at him with apologetic eyes. Images of last night rushing through his mind. All it really took was a single look from Gerard for Frank to feel such a large of array of emotions in such a short time.

"How long have you guys been doing this?" Frank asked. It was obvious that they were apparently good at this. 

Mikey looked at Gerard to answer this one.

" 'Bout three years." Gerard answered and looked at Mikey. "We're done though. For real this time."

Mikey only stared back for a moment before nodded in agreement.

Frank let out a small sigh of relief when he heard that. It doesn't make up for what the two had done but it was a start. They're all basically starting again. Which was terrifying but in a sense comforting for all of them.

Frank interlaced his fingers with Gerard's. He took one look in his eyes. He saw how broken and lost he felt. All while still being able to make Frank feel just like he did the first time he saw him anytime he looked at him. It seemed that no matter what he did Gerard found a way to make him feel like in that moment being there and with him was the best decision he could have possibly ever made.

"So when do we leave?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!!!


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Meet me behind the church, we leave in the morning. I'll wait for you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My update schedule is constantly fucked sorry for that. Oh and also this has over 2000 hits which I never though would happen so holy shit!!! Thank you guys!! I know I'll go a while without updating, but I truly love this story so thank you for taking the time to read it!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Song rec: This years love- David Gray   
> (I know its kinda cheesy but I listened to it while writing this so I found it fitting)

They spent the whole day talking about what they were going to do and everything that Frank needed to know. He had explained to them that his father was the one that technically owned the shop and that he said that he was going to tell his dad that he was leaving to look for a better life, which wasn't exactly a lie. He had called his dad to see if they could meet up at some point later. Gerard had seen that hint of dread on Frank's face when he came back in after the call. He was quick to come to Gerard's arms as he stayed silent, thinking of what he was gonna say. Gerard calmed him with his presence and they continued discussing when they were leaving. 

When Frank had went back home to start packing and get ready for when his dad came over Gerard kissed him goodbye, the time he spent away from Frank seemed harder to tolerate than before. It was as if he constantly needed him, which couldn't be healthy but it was like his own personal high when Frank was there with him.

"You gonna be okay?" Gerard asked as Frank stood in front of the door.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." Frank nodded but his eyes were uncertain before he gave Gerard one last kiss before heading off.

Gerard kept an eye on his phone the whole night. 

He almost didn't even sleep unti he got a text from Frank real late at night.

**It went well, can I call you?**

Gerard didn't even bother to text back as he quickly dialed Frank's number. After two rings Frank's voice came through the phones speaker.

"Hey." Gerard knew it didn't go as well as Frank hs made it seem.

"Hey, you okay?" Gerard asked, voice laced with worry.

"Yeah, everything went okay, he wasn't mad, just kinda feel bad you know?" Frank said, his voice sounded strained as he continued speaking so Gerard already knew that he had been crying.

"I'm coming over." Gerard stated as he got up and aleady getting his jacket along with his keys.

"Gerard you dont-you really don't have to I'm okay, I promise." Frank argued.

"I'm coming over Frank." Gerard repeated before hanging up as he started the car.

When he got to Frank's house he was almost worried that Frank wouldn't answer the door. That maybe everything was hitting him now and he realized how fucked up their situation actually was, but shortly after he knocked Frank opened the door with red, swollen eyes, causing Gerard to immediately take him into his arms.

"I didn't want to cry." Frank cried quietly into his arms.

"It's okay." Gerard shushed as he petted through Frank's hair in an attempt to comfort him and bring them both inside. "It's okay, you're gonna be okay."

Gerard was guiding them to the couch but Frank only shook his head as he turned them down the hallway and towards his room. 

They sat together on Frank's bed, Frank still had tears streaming down his face but was silent as he laid back and stared at his ceiling. Gerard laid back as well but kept of eyes on Frank as the boy marveled at the night lights spread across his roof.

"How do you do it?" Frank asked quietly after sometime had passed.

Gerard looked back at Frank, not really sure what to say. To be honest he didn't really even know the answer to that.

"I don't know." Gerard answered truthfully. Frank kept his eyes on the ceiling, expression blank. His hands twitched on the side as he slowly went to grab for Gerard's. 

"I love you." Frank said, eyes still focused on the lights and not on Gerard. "I just want you to know that. I don't think anything will change that." 

"Frank.." Gerard started, he was breaking down. Everything was hitting Frank at once and Gerard should have known that it was all too much for anyone to have to go through. He was scared of what Frank had to say as the boy never moved his eyes away from the ceiling. 

"You make me feel like everything is so new you know?" Frank started as Gerard stayed silent and listened. "I didn't think that I could feel this way about anyone. It's like... I'm dying sometimes when you're away and all I want is you. You're all I think about, even when you're next to me it just feels like I can't breathe and it's scary." 

Gerard felt his heart beat faster as Frank went on and he forced himself to stay silent.

"I don't know what going to happen out there." Frank said, finally turning his head to look at Gerard, eyes red rimmed and tear stains left on his face as he spoke. "I just know that no matter what happens I want to be there with you."

"Frank, I'm s-" 

Frank interrupted Gerard by leaning in and locking their lips together. It felt right but also so sad, almost like a goodbye kiss, but they both knew that wasn't the case.

 _"I'm so scared Gerard."_ Frank whispered brokenly against Gerard's lips once they broke apart.

"I'll keep you safe, I promise." Gerard said quietly as he brought his hand up to cup Frank's face as the boy looked at him with such raw emotion. "I love you so much Frank, always remember that."

They only had a couple of hours before they were set to leave. The stayed in bed for most of that time. Once it got really late Frank suggested that maybe it was time for Gerard to go home and get some rest. Gerard had refused and even offered to help Frank pack his bags. Frank simply told him to get rest, he had seen the effects of Gerard's recent lack of sleep begin to hit him all at once and that he knew he would never be able to finish packing everything up without feeling like shit for putting Gerard in that position. He quickly made a small cup of coffee for Gerard to keep him up long enough to get home safely and made sure to bring him in for a quick kiss before he had to leave. They were set to see each other in only a few hours time, but the time apart always felt so long. Gerard brought his lips up to Frank's ear once they broke apart and it was time for him to leave.

_"Meet me behind the church, we leave in the morning. I'll wait for you."_

()()()

The sun still hasn't risen yet, meaning that they had to leave soon.

Gerard was sat in the car with Mikey behind the church in complete silence. It could be from their lack of sleep or just simply not knowing what to say but it stayed like this for an uncomfortable amount of time.

"Did you tell him what time?" Mikey asked, breaking the silence. 

"I told him the morning." Gerard mumbled. 

Mikey just nodded.

After even more silence Mikey spoke up again.

"So, uh, what happened last night?" He had heard Gerard leave without a word and he hadn't seen a note so he assumed it was as important as it was urgent.

Gerard pursed his lips as he remembered Frank last night and how he really didn't want to leave him last night, but he did, he didn't want to but he did. He really just hoped that he was okay, he understands that its hard but he wished that Frank would be here soon to assure him that he was really doing this. It wasn't that he doubted him in any way, it's just the way that Frank held onto him last night. He was scared, Gerard was too but even he knew it was nowhere as close to how Frank felt. 

"He was nervous." Gerard answered shortly, ignoring the way Mikey was looking at him "He's gonna come." 

"Okay." Mikey said passively as he looked around to see any hint of Frank on the way.

Another period of silence fell between them. They've never had to wait for anyone else before. It felt weird but they were okay with it. It's crazy how much things have changed, and even crazier how things are gonna change even more once they leave. Gerard had thought about what Frank said, how he wanted to live his life with _him._ It truly blew his mind and made his heart burst. That's what he wanted, that's all he wanted. 

"Where are we going anyways?" Gerard asked before he got too into his thoughts.

Mikey looked at Gerard, face expressionless as he thought of a way to put it. He let out a heavy sigh before he noticed a figure walking in the distance. He automatically reached for the gun he kept in his back pocket, that was until he saw the the figure look up and right at them wih a smile that no one could ever forget.

"He's here." Mikey said as he visibly relaxed and sat back. 

Gerard looked up quickly to see Frank making his way towards them, a medium sized bag in tote. Gerard quickly made his way out if the car to go over to Frank. He seemed better than last night but Gerard was still worried.

"Hey." Gerard called out as Frank was approaching their car, he looked back up towards Gerard with a warm smile. "You came." 

"Of course I did." Frank said, voice quiet as he went and brought his lips up to Gerard's and kiss him as if they hadn't seen each other in years. Gerard returned the same level of intesity of the kiss and softly placed his hand on the side of Frank's face. 

When they broke apart Gerard grabbed him in for a hug, Frank giggling as he did. 

"We're actually doing this." Gerard whispered as his realization hit him like a truck and somehow fund a way to hold onto Frank even tighter, never wanting to let him go. It was actually happening and Frank was there with him.

"Yeah," Frank chuckled, "We really fucking are."

"Okay, yay romantic shit. We gotta get going." They were interrupted by Mikey sticking his head out from the drivers seat and calling out and watching the two's shortlived reunion. 

They hadn't been apart long and they won't be apart for much longer. Mikey watched the way they looked at each other, he's been able to see it since that first time he saw them together. Hell, probably even since that early morning that Gerard came back from the coffee shop with a ridiculous smile on his face, completely oblivious of what was to come. Even then he knew things were gonna change whether he wanted them to or not. It was just certain things that made it difficult, but somehow they've ended up here and going to the one place Mikey had never thought he would end up. It was nice knowing Gerard was happy, and Mikey was happy to see him this way, it was different and made Mikey optimistic in a sense. 

He ws hopeful to say the least.

They both laughed as they quickly walked over to the car. Frank had crawled his way into the backseat keeping his bag with him as Gerard watched him through the rear view mirror and smiled.

This was it.

As soon as Mikey started driving off, Gerard stuck his hand behind him and felt a prang of happiness hit him when he felt Frank grab his hand, and while no one knew what was to come next he smiled knowing that the boy holding onto him was going to be there with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is more eventful I promise.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!!


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gerard?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Song rec: Drowsy- Bane's World

They had been on the road a couple of hours before Mikey had decided to make a stop for some food. Apparently they weren't too far from their destination, but even then he still wouldn't tell them where they were going. The only hint they got was when they passed a sign that said "Welcome to New York." Of course even then Mikey didn't say anything.

They stopped at some gas station. They were in the middle of nowhere and it was completely empty except for the bored looking attendant inside the gas station. Mikey take a second to look at the attendant before getting out of the car.

"Stay here."

Gerard and Frank watched as Mikey made his way into the gas station and started talking to the girl attendee. Gerard already knew what he was doing and waited about five seconds before he undid his seatbelt and crawled over to the initially surprised looking Frank who laughed as he watched Gerard swing his limbs over the front seats just to sit next to him. When he finally did make it over he was half laying on Frank and tried not to accidentally hit him as he sat himself up. 

"Hey." Gerard smiled.

"Hey." Frank laughed. "You know you could have just gotten out of the car and come in like normal people do right?" 

"Guess I didn't think of that." Gerard smiled before crashing his lips with Frank's, leaning on him in the process as they ended up tangled up with each other in the back seat. Gerard had to sit hours without being able to do this and he thought he was going to lose his mind. They didn't have loing before Mikey came back, Gerard guessed at most maybe five minutes so he was going to enjoy every second. All they could hear was the sound of their mouths smacking together as they messily made out along with the breathes they let out for the millisecond they stopped in between kisses. Frank ran his hands on Gerard's body, just needing to feel him everywhere. Frank always smiled into their kisses and Gerard never let that stop him. He made sure not to let it get too far because he knew it would be difficult for the both of them to stop once they'd started so he tried to keep it clean. He was doing a good job too, it was just fucking _Frank._ The guy was good with his mouth and was able to slip his tongue into Gerard's mouth and made him fucking melt. The moan Gerard let out only encouraged him and Gerard had held on tightly to Frank's hips as he reciprocated the action. 

It made him feel warm inside and made Gerard completely forget that Mikey was coming back any minute now. Well at least until they heard the drivers door open and a bag of miscellaneous snacks were thrown on top of them.

"Don't fuck in my car please." Mikey sighed as he eyed them through the rear view mirror, eyes unamused. 

Gerard slowly got up off of Frank as they awkwardly said quiet apologies. Of course there was an even awkwarder silence as Mikey started the car and drove off.

"Just don't touch the green tea kit kats." Mikey spoke up after a minute. 

"No problem." Gerard said back as he looked through the bag grabbing out a bag of chips for him and Frank.

"So...you gonna tell us where we're going now?" Frank asked giving Mikey a big cheesy smile as a way to persuade him to tell.

"Nope."

"Is it in the city?" 

"No, I don't have a place ready there yet, trust me I tried. Where we're going wasn't exactly my first choice." Mikey answered vaguely only making Gerard groan out in annoyance in the process. Mikey just kept his eyes on the road and changed the subject.

"So you get stage or something for all your stuff?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's not too much though I could probably get it shipped when we find a somewhere to stay." Frank said optimistically. The bag he kept with him really wasn't that big and wasn't carrying much just a change of clothes, a toothbrush, and whatever else he could fit in there. Gerard would make sure that Frank would get everything he had and wanted and even more once they found a place to stay, but for now he just held his hand as he sat closely next to him in the back seat.

"I said don't fuck in my car."

Frank bursted out as Gerard blushed and glared at his brother.

()()()

The drive was long. Eventually looking out the window and watching nothing but other cars drive by became unbearable and Gerard moved his head onto Frank's shoulder. He didn't mean to fall asleep it just kind of happpened. He didn't know how exactly long he was out but it must have been a while since he had felt hands gently shaking him awake in the first place.

He got up quickly and looked around, seeing that the car was stopped.

"We here?" Gerard asked groggily as he looked at Mikey through the mirror, not seeing Mikey's silent nod or his almost grim expression.

"C'mon sleeping beauty we should probably go unless you wanna spend the night in the car." Frank urged softly, he was fine either way but he was dying to get out of that fucking car.

"You gon' be there with me?" Gerard mumbled tiredly

"Where else would I go?"

"Jus' want you here with me."

Frank giggled at that, even when he's half asleep Gerard's still just as cheesy and dorky as he was when he was one hundred percent awake 

"Okay you're cute, but really we should go. I'm sure we could find something better than the backseat."

"Mkay."

Gerard sat up for a moment to get himself adjusted and looked around being somewhat more awake than before. He had seen that they were in some neighborhood. It wasn't bad or anything but the more he looked around the more he noticed how familiar the streets looked. He was just about to ask Mikey where they were but he was already getting out of the car without a word. He looked over at Frank and he only shrugged, not knowing where they were either. 

They both got out of the car and and noticed that they were in fact parked on the street in front of a large house that Gerard thought he would never see again. His face dropped at the realization of where they were. 

"Mikey." Gerard called out but Mikey only ignored him and continued walking towards the front door. 

"Gerard, what's wrong?" Frank asked as he watched Gerard stand there petrified but he didn't say anything he only watched as Mikey stood in front of the door and knocked three loud times.

"Gerard?"

It felt like time had slowed in the worst way possible as he watched Mikey stand there. He was tempted just to grab Frank's hand and run off before he could even see what was behind the door but he stood planted to the ground and unable to move as he saw the door slowly swing open. 

Mikey wasn't any better. He felt anxiety shoot through him as he stood at the door stiffly, almost shaking at the thought of what was behind the door.

When the door opened after what felt like the longest minute in the world, Mikey let out a breath similar to a sob and a faint smile crawled onto his face.

"Hey Ma." Mikey almost whispered as he looked at the older woman in front of him. She still had this bleach blonde hair and make up on her face. For the most part she looked the same despite a few more lines in her face since the last time he'd seen her, which was so many years ago. 

"Oh my god..." The woman looked at Mikey with wide, glassy eyes, unable to believe that her son was in front of her. She quickly wrapped her arms around him, Mikey hesitant to wrap his arms around her at first but slowly did when the realization of where they really were hit him hard.

It had been so long.

Frank watched as Mikey hugged the woman at the door and started to understand what was happening. He looked at the watching them, eyes sad and scared as they realized where Mikey took them. Realizing that all these years they weren't so far away. Realizing that they never even left.

While still embraced with Mikey the woman had looked over his shoulder and noticed the two standing next to the car. Tears were freely running down her face as she said something to Mikey that they couldn't hear and ran off to get something in the house.

Mikey turned to them with a tired smile as he motioned for them to come on over. Frank knew that it wasn't going to be that easy and looked over at Gerard and saw him slowly sink down onto the floor as he watched the house that flooded his memories. Frank was quick to try to catch him, ultimately ending up on the floor next to him and was trying to get him up while Mikey rushed back over to the two on the street. 

"I-I can't." Gerard shook and stuttered out as he looked at a worried Frank, tears starting to fill in his eyes. "I c-can't Frank I can't."

It was too much. 

It was all too much.

Frank just pulled him into his arms and held onto him as Gerard started crying. He never really cried before they went to Belleville but even now after they left it seemed as of late that that's all he did.

He felt Frank's hands run through his hair as he tried to call him down before anyone else was able to see what was happening. 

"Hey." Frank called, trying to get Gerard to focus on him instead of where they were and who was there. "You're gonna be okay. Mikey's here. I'm here okay?"

Frank's voice rang through Gerard's ears and helped him a bit but he still want able to stop himself from shaking as he stayed there in Frank's arms, sniffing as he desperately tried to calm himself down. He felt when Frank was kissed him in top of his head and he let out a shaky breath. Gerard lifted his head up and brought his lips up to Frank for a quick, soft kiss to calm him down. 

"Thank you." Gerard whispered to Frank.

"You gonna be okay?" Frank asked, eyes full of concern as he kept his hands gently running through Gerard's hair. Gerard nodded and smiled back before getting up slowly and keeping his hands held tightly with Frank's.

"They're coming back. " Mikey said when he heard the door move again. 

Gerard swallowed down whatever he was feeling as he slowly made his way over closer to the front door with Frank next to him and his brother leading in front of them. 

Then he saw them.

He almost stopped walking once he saw that first glimpse of them standing there. Memories reeling in with every step he took. He couldn't look up and kept his eyes low as he they stopped and he could see their shoes. 

"Gerard?" 

He felt the arms of his mother wrap around him as he stood there still unable to lift his eyes as he heard his mother cry and Mikey stand next to him as he noticed the man at the door.

"Hi dad." Mikey said voice strained.

When his mother pulled away Gerard finally looked up and saw the same faces of his parents, just older and tired. 

"Hi." Gerard said, voice quiet and hands reaching for Frank's just from instinct. 

His father watched him for a second, face as stern as always. Gerard knew that he wasn't three only one scared of what he would say when he saw the way Mikey visibly stood up straighter when he first came out. Flashbacks of childhood replaying in their minds, the good and the bad. They hadn't expected for their father to grab them both in for a hug.

"I missed you boys." Their father said as he squeezed them in his grip. Gerard hadn't even noticed the hint of a smile on his face when until he looked over at Frank who was standing awkwardly as he watched their encounter. 

Gerard and Mikey's mom noticed Frank standing there and smiled politely.

"Hello, are you are?" She greeted in a sweet voice as she looker at Frank, a little distracted by all of the tattoos.

"Frank, nice to meet you." Frank smiled back. 

When Gerard was able to get out of the hug he stumbled his way over back to his spot next to Frank.

"Sorry," He mumbled out. Frank just giggled as he looked at Gerard look ridiculous with his awkward movements again and his mother not wanting to laugh and watching cringing at how her son moved. "Yeah, um so this is Frank."

"Oh yes he just told me. " His mother chuckled.

Gerard nodded as he thought of a way to tell them why Frank was there with them and Frank looked at then with a polite but somewhat nervous smile.

"He's my boyfriend." Gerard said hesitantly yet still kind of loud. He's never introduced Frank as his boyfriend before, it felt nice. He still did worry what his parents would think though. Thankfully they weren't homophobic but the fear of disapproval was still there 

"Oh." His mother said, she didn't exactly expect that. His father smiled at Frank and waved, but his eyes made it clear that he hadn't exprcted that either but they stayed kind and polite nonetheless. 

"So looks like we've got some catching up to do then huh." His father said opening the door wider to allow them in. 

"Yeah we sure do." Mikey said as he walked in and saw everything the same as he remembered.

This was going to be a long couple of days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!!!


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They never left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got busy with life again sorry. Also this has 30 chapters which I honestly didn't expect but you guys are still reading so hopefully that means I'm doing something right??
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Song rec: .stage 4 fear of trying. - Frank Iero and the cellabration.

To say it was awkward would be a bit of an understatement. If Gerard had to put it in words it would be a terrifying and horrific experience that he literally never thought would happen.

There he was sitting in the same house he used to come home to after school with his parents sitting on the couch adjacent to where he and his boyfriend were sitting with Mikey leaning against a wall watching the whole encounter. It feels like something that should have happened in high school not years after when he was leaving his hitman job he started with his brother, seeing his parents that he had no idea of their whereabouts for the last three years, and his boyfriend who was the son of the man he was sent to kill in the first place.

"So how are things?" His mother asked with a big smile on her face as she watched her son sit there stiffly and his boyfriend looking over at him, his face contorted as he thought of what to say, looking over at Gerard as if he had an answer but of course he didn't. It was a bit more complicated than they would have liked this to be.

Gerard cleared his throat noticing how dry it was in that moment.

"Um," He glanced at all the staring eyes as he continued to not be able to come up with a real answer. "Good." 

The answer was short and completely anticlimactic, disappointing even. His mother still kept on her kind smile but his dad just looked at them. It was apparent that he wasn't trying to come off as so intense, that's just how he is. He has the same glare as Mikey, intimidating yet somehow comforting, well at least to Gerard. It was that sense of familiarity that really brought him back to all those times from when he was a kid.

"That's good." His mother smiled. She honestly just seemed happy to actually see her sons so Gerard's half assed responses didn't seem to phase her. Mikey had tended to stay quiet despite the occasional comment, he was also a bit in shock about the fact that they were actually there. 

He was curious about his parents around a year ago. They had just finished a job about some gang leader, it was a small hit but it paid a good amount. Gerard had taken a bullet to his upper arm. That was when Mikey had started considering stopping taking more jobs, but Gerard was persistent. Mikey just remembered the blood running down Gerard's arm and how he yelled that he was fine when Mikey had to stitch him up that night. That was around the time Gerard started to become different, he was colder, close to emotionless. It genuinely scared him but of course he wasn't going to say anything, but he did look up his parents. He had expected to see no results or at least an obituary but he was wrong.

They were here the whole time. They never left.

He thought of telling Gerard, thinking that it could possibly help him in some way but it just didn't happen. He knew once the shock of being there was gone Gerard was going to start asking questions. So for now he just kept quiet and looked at the familiar pictures on the walls.

"Mikey, how about you?" Their father asked when he had noticed how he had seemed to drift away from the conversation.

"Can't complain." Mikey muttered out as he looked at a particular picture of Gerard and him. It was taken when they were kids and they had these ridiculously big smiles. Mikey looked at the picture with a blank stare and a hardened jaw. 

Neither of the boys were great conversationalists. Gerard watched Mikey as he stood there seemingly stuck looking at the photo. 

Frank knew that this wasn't easy. He remembered the first night that Gerard had came over and the way he talked about his parents. It explains his reaction of when they had pulled up as well as the tension in the room. They seemed like nice people, but Frank knew that there had to be a reason for their absence that affected Gerard so harshly. He kept his guard up nonetheless while still keeping a smile on his face to impress Gerard's parents. It just seemed like everyone had fucked up families at this point.

"How long have you two been together?" His father asked watching at how close they were sitting. Their mother quietly scolded _"Don."_

Frank looked down seeing the same thing but stayed still and smiled before answering, he knew that Gerard was already frozen in his place, nerves stopping him from answering as he looked back at his father.

"Like a month?" Frank said. It took him a second to think about it, it really felt a lot longer than that. He felt Gerard relax next to him and turn to him.

"It's only been a month?" Both Gerard and his dad said simultaneously. Frank looked at the two of them, laughing at the coicidence. 

"Um yeah, feels longer." Frank joked. Gerard's parents looked at him with their eyebrows furrowed as they tried to understand what Frank meant by that. "Good longer! Longer as in it feels more than a month but in a good way." He was quick to explain. "I like Gerard." Frank was sure to awkwardly add.

Mikey snickered from his spot on the wall and watched as Frank terribly attempted to make things better. Frank was sitting there rambling to make things better and only stopped when he heard Gerard's loud giggle next to him.

"I think they get it Frankie." He whispered quietly to calm him down. Frank just smiled, at least he got Gerard to seem a little more comfortable than he was just minutes ago.

"They do that a lot." Mikey said as he walked around looking at the walls and remembering random moments from years ago. "Hey ma you still have the photo albums?"

He needed to find a way to get his parents to back off Frank and Gerard a bit since it was pretty clear that neither of them knew how to handle the situation right, that and he knew it would be entertaining to watch Frank look at baby pictures of Gerard. Gerard's eyes widened at Mikey's request while their mom's face lit up when he suggested that and delightfully said that she'd be right back as she excitedly hurried down to a closet in the hall. 

"Donna's always like that." Don smiled in adoration as she ran off. They'd been together forever and he still looked at her like it was the first time. Gerard faintly smiled to see that his parents were still together even with everything that went on. It was comforting to know that really nothing had changed.

Donna hurried back with multiple photo albums and Gerard only looked back in horror as he watched his mom find a spot next to Frank and open the large album fondly. The next thing he heard was Frank letting out an "aww" at the first photo which was of Gerard when he was about a few months old with food smothered all over his face. Mikey laughed at how embarrassed Gerard looked as Frank and Donna flipped through the pages. 

"This was Gerards fifth birthday." Donna smiled in reminiscence as she looked down at the picture.

"Why is he crying?" Frank asked smiling but voice still sounding almost concerned as he passed a glance at Gerard who just looked back with wide eyes and a blush creeping up on his face as he watched Frank practically coo over the pictures.

"He didn't know why Mikey didn't have a cake too and cried when we told him that it was only his birthday and that Mikey's is another day." Donna laughed as she remembered the day well. Frank brought his attention up back to Gerard and gave him a huge smile while flipping through pages to see a seemingly endless amount of embarrassing pictures from his childhood.

"You're so cute." Frank hummed before resting his head on Gerard's shoulder. Gerard tensed a bit and looked over at his mom who didn't even seem to notice since she was so focused on the pictures and when he looked at his dad he only chuckled at Gerard's wide eyed expression. Gerard was always a bit dramatic.

"Oh you're naked." Mikey pointed out as he looked at the picture in his hand. Frank's head shot up automatically, eyebrows raised and shit eating smile on his face. Gerard on the other hand wanted to die and practically pounced on his brother to get a hold of the picture.

"Give it!" 

It was a mess of limbs and Mikey laughing as he stretched in ways that shouldn't be possible to keep the photo out of Gerard's hands. Their parents just sat there as the two wrestled each other in front of them.

"Frank!" Mikey giggles loudly while extending his arm as far away from Gerard as he possibly could. "Grab it!"

Frank was quick to get up from his seat and involve himself in the two's mess. While Gerard was trying to not let this happen he also did find himself laughing as well. Frank somehow ended on the floor next to them as he snatched the photo from Mikey's hand. They both froze as they looked to see Frank's reaction, Gerard watching with wide eyes while Mikey laughed next to him.

The picture was from when Gerard was really little, his features extremely distinguishable so it was clear that it was him. It was of him standing next to the bath with a big smile on his face as his butt flashed the camera.

Frank automatically bursted out into a fit of laughter. He had to bite his lip to stop himself as he looked at Gerard who was looking back at him with terrified eyes.

"I'm sorry you're just really cute." Frank giggled before scooting his way next to Gerard and placing a quick kiss on the top of his head. Mikey just rolled his eyes as it seemed that they always found a way to make embarrassing things cute. He pushed Gerard off of him since he really didn't need a front row view of what was happening and hoisted himself up on the couch. Their parents seemed occupied at looking at the pictures themselves and only occasionally looking over at the three.  
Frank took Mikey's place next to Gerard, as expected, and had this sweet smile on his face before bringing his mouth next to Gerard's ear.

_"Nothing I haven't seen before, right?" _Frank whispered innocently into Gerard's ear, whose smile just dropped for a second at his words, a hint of a blush rising up on his face. Frank smiled and went on acting as if he had said something simple like how the weather was. Luckily his parents hadn't heard any of it and Mikey was busy looking at the photos with them to notice.__

__"So, how long are you boys staying?" Don asked while looking at an old family photo from when the two were in their teens, Gerard had a small dark mark under his left eye and Mikey stared at the camera with dark eyes. They've grown a lot since that picture was taken but Don still sees the same look in their eyes even as they sit happily reminiscing in old memories._ _

__Gerard just looked at Mikey and Mikey looked back with no answer._ _

__"Your rooms are still the same." Donna said almost desperately, they could see the hint of fear of them leaving so quickly. She missed them, they both did. She was just more willing to show it. "At least stay for dinner, if you can."_ _

__Gerard straightened up when he heard her say that his room was still there. Most parents would change it into a gym or an office but, admittedly, they're not like most parents._ _

__"The rooms still there?" Gerard asked, his voice quiet almost in disbelief._ _

__Mikey stayed silent as he looked to their parents for an answer._ _

__"We kept it in case you ever decided to visit." Donna explained with a smile. "Turned out to be a good idea."_ _

__"You're welcome to stay as long as you need." Don spoke up with a soft smile on his face as reassurance. It was genuine and made Gerard relax in his seat after he realized how much he had tensed up since the conversation started, Frank only looking at him waiting for an answer. His first instinct was to look to Mikey since he was the one that brought him there anyways. The childlike look in his eyes was apparent when the idea of staying in his old room was brought up, any other time that would've sounded like a nightmare but really only sounded great at the moment. That look from Mikey helped him with his decision as he found himself slowly nodding and watching his parents face light up at the response._ _

__"Oh how great!" Donna almost squealed out in a high pitched voice and grabbed both boys in for a hug. Gerard looked at everyone. Mikey trying to make his smile seem less apparent, his dad smiling at the exchange, and Frank looking optimistic as he watched as well. Honestly he was probably just happy to be out of that car._ _

__"Donna, they're probably tired. Let's give them time to rest yeah? We could talk more at dinner." Don suggested when he glanced at Frank pretty much just awkwardly sitting there quietly._ _

__"I suppose you're right." Donna sighed as she let go. "I'll call you when dinner is ready, go rest."_ _

__"Thanks ma." Mikey called out as he ran over to his old room down on the hall off to the left._ _

__"Make yourself at home Frank, if you need anything don't be afraid to ask, though I'm sure Gerard will help you with anything so don't worry about it." Donna smiled. She always managed to give off such a comforting vibe, pretty much the opposite from her husband but that was really no ones fault._ _

__"Thank you Mrs. Way." Frank thanked before getting up to follow Gerard over to his room since Mikey had already went off seconds ago._ _

__"Lead the way." Frank smiled. Gerard smiled back before grabbing his hand and leading him to a door across the way from Mikey's. When Gerard opened the door all they could see was a staircase leading into the darkness of the basement. Gerard turned to a confused Frank with a smirk before leading him down the stairs. Once Gerard was able to find a light Frank eyes widened at the sight._ _

__"You know, I'm not sure what I expected but this is pretty fucking cool." Frank marveled as he looked around the large room filled with posters and artwork that he knew he was going to spend a lot time admiring during his time here. "Except for maybe that."_ _

__Frank was standing right in front of Gerard's star wars sheet covered bed and giggled as Gerard threw himself on top of the covers._ _

__"You don't like Star Wars?" Gerard said with a comically offended look._ _

__"Of course I like Star Wars, it's just gonna be a little hard doing certain things with Han Solo looking right at me."_ _

__"Han Solo doesn't care." Gerard argued._ _

__"God you're such a dork." Frank said before crashing his lips onto Gerard's as he pushed him down onto the stupid Star Wars sheets and giggled as they fell back._ _

__"I love you." Frank said, his lips only centimeters away from Gerard's._ _

__"I know."_ _

__"Oh my god, _shut up_." Frank laughed, assuring that by closing that gap._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank so much for reading!!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!!


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't worry about me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im in a rush sorry but I really hope you guys like it!
> 
> song rec: Weird Science (Don't Leave My Arms)- Current Joys

Dinner had gone well. Suprisingly normal and just as awkward as everyone had expected it to be. Gerard had been eased as Frank had stayed by his side the entire night. He knew it had to be since he was a guest but it still felt nice. Thankfully his parents didn't really pry on questions about their relationship, which was great because Gerard would have had no idea on how to answer them. It was nice.

Donna smiled when the boys had agreed for staying for an undetermined amount of time and happily collected everyone's plates to start washing. Mikey had rolled his eyes at her actions but smiled softly as he went over to go and help her. Don had stayed quiet as he sat at the table with Frank and Gerard. He never seemed to know what to say but assured Gerard that he was happy to see him with a simple smile. It was likely that the only reason he was so quiet was because of Frank but Gerard knew that at some point during their stay his dad is going to want to talk to him alone. Luckily that night was not the night as Donna said her goodnights after finishing the dishes with Mikey ending with everyone retreating back to their rooms.

On the way back Mikey had winked at Gerard before heading into his room. Gerard looked back with wide eyes as the door shut. He looked at Frank to see if he had seen what just happened but thankfully he had seemed distracted by a picture on the wall. 

Gerard let out a quick sigh of relief before going over to see what Frank had been looking at. It was picture of Gerard and Mikey when they were kids, Gerard had been probably around four since Mikey had still looked like a baby and they both had these huge smiles on their faces. Gerard smiled when he saw the picture, he obviously didn't remember that moment but it did remind him of all the times he shared with Mikey by his side growing up.

"You're so cute when you smile." Frank mused. "Your teeth are all small and shit. You're cute."

"Thanks." Gerard laughed at Frank's observations. "You're cute too."

"You're just saying that cause I said it first." Frank chuckled.

"Fine, then you're hot."

"Okay I'll take that."

Gerard laughed before opening the door to get down the basement. He quickly found the light as Frank followed and made his way over the large room to the star wars sheet covered bed. It was nice having so much room and privacy compared to the car and the shitty old house. Gerard was watching Frank wander around the room spending a lot of time looking at random peices of art that Gerard had hung up when he was younger. He would turn and compliment them any time he would catch Gerard watching him.

"You should really get back into this Gee." Frank thought aloud.

"We'll see." Gerard said offhandedly. While the idea of working full time as an artist seems great it was just unrealistic, but a lot of things that had seemed unrealistic had turned out in his favor so he's not completely against the idea.

Gerard watched as Frank made his way slowly over to the bed, facing him as he laid down. He bunched up a pillow as he made himself comfortable on Gerard's bed and smiled once he settled. Gerard smiled back before leaning in for a quick, soft kiss.

"I don't think I'm gonna get over that." Frank smiled as he pulled away.

"The star wars sheets aren't that bad-"

"No!" Frank laughed and shook his head. "You know what, just come here."

Frank grabbed Gerard and connected their lips quickly, Gerard giggling being the only thing stopping them for a moment. That quickly stopped when Frank had brought Gerard up on top of him, Gerard's lips moving down towards his neck as he did this. Frank let out light breathy noises as Gerard's lips moved around all over him. Gerard was tracing the outlines of the scorpion tattoo with his tongue before Frank lightly pulled on his hair to bring him back up.

"Can't do too much, your parents are upstairs." Frank whispered with his breath heavy, unable to take his eyes off of Gerard's mouth.

"They can't hear us, trust me." Gerard whispered back and smiled before locking his lips with Frank's before he could respond. He started running his hands down Frank's body and played with the button of his jeans, smiling when he felt Frank roll his hips up. He quickly shed most of his own clothes, leaving himself in only boxers and watched as Frank tore off his own shirt. Gerard brought his lips back to Frank's as Frank kicked his pants off. The loose fabric being the only thing inbetween the two as the quickly got into the motion of their hips grinding against each others.

"Fuck." Gerard moaned out in Frank's ear when rolling his hard on against his. The moans Frank were letting out when Gerard would move his hips just right combined with the fact that he had begun to slip his fingers underneath the waistband of Gerard's boxers. Frank had gotten a grip on Gerard's dick as he kept his other hand gripped on the back of his head keeping him close and sloppily kissing him in the process. His hand moved fast and before he knew it Gerard felt close.

"Frankie, _fuck_ I'm gonna-" 

"Do it, come all over me c'mon." Frank interrupted somewhat frantically. It was all intense even if it wasn't even all that much. Frank's words caused Gerard to groan out loudly and curse before he felt the overwhelming feeling come over him. He came over Frank and shook as he felt Frank still slowly stroking him.

 _"Holy shit"_ Gerard shakily moaned out once he got a look at Frank beneath him. 

Frank was just laying there, his cock hard, lips red and used, and come all over his stomach contrasting sharply against his tattoos. Gerard couldn't help himself from dragging Frank up into his arms and attacking his mouth.

"Your sheets-" 

"I don't give a fuck." Gerard interrupted Frank's warning as he shut him up with his mouth and bringing his hand down onto Frank's dick. 

Gerard would take in all of Frank's moans as he quickly moved his hand on him. Gerard had definitely become more confident for when it came to doing things with Frank. He wanted to be good, he wanted the praise that Frank would give him if he was able to get the words out. Frank just deserved to feel good and he was going to be the one to make sure of that.

"Lay down." Gerard whispered as he lightly pushed Frank down on the bed. Frank easily reciprocated as he knew what was to come.

"Im not gonna last." He warned, looking back at Gerard with dazed eyes. 

"I better make it good then." Gerard said before taking the head of Frank's cock into his mouth and sucking and wrapping his tongue around what was in his mouth.

"Gerard, _oh Gerard fuck."_ Frank moaned out, throwing his head back as he panted. His hips automatically thrusted upwards into Gerard's mouth when he had felt him moan around him. It was as if he was getting off on it almost as much as Frank was.

" _Oh my god_ , so fucking hot Gee."Frank babbled out with curses thrown in between his moans. His hands tangled up in Gerard hair as he felt Gerard take in more of his cock. Gerard had definitely began to learn what Frank had liked when he was getting sucked off and used that to his advantage. He liked seeing him moan out and all desperate.

"I'm gonna come, _fuck I'm gonna come."_ Frank moaned breathily as he looked at Gerard look back up at him with half lidded eyes and his lips wrapped tightly around his cock. Gerard didn't even think as he deepthroated the rest of Frank into his mouth, watching as Frank lost it and came down his throat.

Gerard pulled off and smiled looking over at what he had done to Frank as he laid there panting and faintly smiling as he came back into reality and looked at Gerard, lazily reaching his hand out for him and grabbing him in for a tired and sloppy kiss.

"I love you so much." Frank lazily said in between kisses.

Gerard giggled at the fact that his head was still hazy from his own orgasm and the warm feeling he always gets whenever Frank says that. "I love you too."

"Sorry about you sheets." Frank said once he pulled away and laid his head on Gerard's chest.

"It's fine, I just gotta wash it out." Gerard yawned. "But later."

"Gross." Frank giggled out.

"You're the one that begged me to." Gerard tiredly argued.

"Still gross." Frank hummed before closing his eyesand turning himself off of Gerard into the space next to him.

"You think anyone heard?" Frank mumbled out.

"Nah, I used to blast music down here all the time when I was younger and no one heard it then." Gerard replied, also being a teenager with raging horomones and no way to release that lead to long nights that lead him to find out just how soundproof the room really was.

"Okay cool, I dont want your parents to hate me." Frank chuckled.

"They don't hate you, trust me. And even if they did hear anything they wouldn't say anything, but we don't exactly want a Mikey-blender moment."

Frank bursted out a fit of laughter.

"Fuck I forgot about that, poor guy."

Gerard laughed along at the memory of how horrified he was that morning.

"Okay, enough family talk, sleep time." Gerard suggested as he laid down on his stomach, still facing Frank as slowly closed his eyes.

"Guess I really do wear you out don't I" Frank smirked.

Gerard just mumbled out something unintelligible and passed out shortly afterwards, Frank doing the same not too long after.

()()()

_"Where are you going?"_

_"The city, most likely."_

_"You gonna come and visit?"_

_"Of course."_

_"Did someone come-"_

_"Nobody came. Dad, I can't stay here forever." Frank had explained, the questions making him exhausted as they went back and forth._

_"I know that it's just...I guess I never though of it actually happening, not so soon." His had a somber look on his face as he came to realize that his son wasn't always going to be there with him the the small town._

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Don't be."_

_"I'll be back." Frank said to make the situation not feel so heavy. Of course he'd be back, he just wasn't so sure when that would be._

_"Is it because of him?"_

_Frank froze when the words left his father's mouth. It must have been obvious. He had no idea of what Gerard was sent here to do, or if he did he seemed unbothered by it all. Frank prefers the former, the thought of his dad actually knowing is too much to handle._

_"Yeah."_

_His dad nodded knowingly._

_"Just be careful."_

_"I will."_

_"Of everything. Don't ever just assume your safe, keep an eye on everything and everyone." His dad warned._

_"I know."_

_"Your mother would've been so proud of you."_

Frank woke up with a quick jolt and a fast heartbeat.

He looked around to see that he was in Gerard's old room. He looked down to see Gerard sleeping soundly next to him. That helped with calming him down. He decided to go get a glass of water after realizing that going back to sleep wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. Once he was surprisingly able to make it up the stairs in the dark, he quickly found his way to the kitchen where he searched for the light. Once he turned the light on he was met with Mikey sitting there in the dark with a juice box in hand.

"'Sup."

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Frank hissed out as he jumped. "Were you just sitting there the whole time?"

"Yep." Mikey said as he took a sip from the juice box.

"You could have at least helped me with the light?" 

"No way, that was very entertaining." Mikey smirked.

Frank rolled his eyes before chuckling at the thought of it.

"So, what are you doing up?" He asked as he reached for a glass and filled it up with water from the faucet.

"Can't sleep, you?" Mikey answered dismissively.

"Same." Frank responded before taking a drink of his water which he didn't realize how bad he needed until that moment. They were both quiet for a bit after that and it wasn't until Frank was about to say goodnight and head on back into the basement that Mikey spoke up. 

"How's Gerard doing?" He asked, his voice laced with a hint of concern. "I know he freaked out when we got here, I should've told him, I just-I don't know."

Frank looked back a bit suprised. He knew the brothers were close but he just hadn't expected Mikey to be so worried even after the night had gone pretty well after the initial incident of getting here.

"Uh, he's good, passed out right now but he's better than before." Frank answered.

"That's good." Mikey nodded along. "What about you?"

Oof. No one's asked him that yet.

"It's all a bit new, but I'm good. I have Gerard here so it's easier." He said with a lopsided grin. He was doing this all for Gerard and that didn't bother him at all. At first he did have some doubts about things, but he doesn't know what he would have done if he had stayed in Belleville.

"Good." Mikey smiled, his eyes very obviously tired as he looked at Frank.

"What about you, are you good?" Frank asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Mikey dismissed as he took another sip from the juice box, a loud slurping noise filling up the otherwise quiet kitchen. "Don't worry about me."

Frank only nodded as he finished off his glass of water. 

"Well, I should probably get back and try to go to sleep." 

"Good idea, I should get back too, night Frank." Mikey agreed before getting up from his place off the counter.

"Night." Frankie said before making his way back down to the basement. Mikey was a little weird. That really wasn't anything new, but even Frank knew that he wasn't as okay as he said he was. He had to get his mind off of that at least for the night and once he got into the room and saw Gerard still sleeping he did. He crawled in the bed as quietly as he could and thought he had done so successfully until Gerard had turned around, his eyes barely opened as he squinted to see Frank there.

"You 'kay?" He mumbled out.

"Yeah Gee, go back to bed." Frank whispered back.

Gerard stayed facing Frank as he quickly fell back asleep and Frank just smiled.

He really did make the right choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!!

**Author's Note:**

> Am I screwing myself over by starting another fic? Probably.  
> Feedback is appreciated!  
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
